The Chaos Tournament
by Master the Hedgehog
Summary: ¿¿Que pasaria si perdiera su poder como Guardian de la Master Emerald? ¿¿Que haran Sonic y sus amigos para ayudarlo? Todo se resolvera en un evento antiguo llamado El Torneo Del Chaos, leanlo y dejen su review con su comentario Fic dedicado a mi hermana
1. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

The Chaos Tournament.

CAPITULO 1: El comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Era un lindo día en Ángel Island, todo estaba como siempre las aves cantaban el sol brillaba con esplendor a lo lejos se ve a un equidna recostado en una especie de altar con una descomunal joya color verde el equidna se veía algo aburrido.

-(Bostezo) Hace ya mucho tiempo que esa ladronzuela no se deja ver que estará planeando, bueno al menos todo está en calma "Tal vez demasiado calmado para mi gusto"._ Pensó el equidna llevándose las manos a la nuca mientras que en unas yerbas cerca de ahí alguien miraba al despreocupado equidna.

- Así es sigue disfrutando de tu preciosa Máster Emerald mientras puedas. _Dijo una persona con voz de mujer que tenía una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro.

-Muy pronto la perderás ja ja ja ja…de hecho ._Dijo para sí misma tomando una actitud pensativa.

-Por qué no mejor ahora ._Dijo eso saliendo de su escondite rápidamente tomando rumbo al altar que tenía enfrente de ella.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!! ._Grito como si fuera un grito de batalla esto hizo reaccionar al medio dormido equidna.

-¿¿Hugh??._Dijo despertándose pues estaba medio adormilado

-¿¿Qué pasa quien eres?? Identifícate si no quieres ser molido a puñetazos. _Dijo el equidna de forma desafiante intentando intimidar a su rival.

-Tú me conoces bastante bien Knuckles The Equidna, no digas que no me recuerdas, no después de haberme quitado mi destino ._Dijo señalando a la Máster Emerald al mismo tiempo que Knucles abre los ojos de forma sorpresiva mientras ella se quitaba la capucha.

-No puede ser posible, no puedes ser tú en realidad, creí que después de estos 10 años no te volvería a ver Julie The Equidna. _La chica misteriosa era una Equidna color rojo claro, con sus púas crecidas hasta la parte trasera de su cintura, delante tenía un mechón que se hizo a un lado, vestía una armadura de combate de color negra, ella tenía una mirada asesina clavada en el mientras mascaba un chicle hizo una bomba con él.

-Pues créelo pro que así es esto y ahora Knuckles The Equidna, yo Julie The Equidna te reto a una batalla por el título de guardián de la Máster Emerald y si no aceptas-Ya lo sé. _Dijo interrumpiendo su discurso.

-Recuerda que yo se las tradiciones de nuestro clan y estoy consciente de las consecuencias que implican negarme a pelear o perder este combate estoy listo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-(Bostezo) Estoy aburrido oye Tails ¿¿Cuánto te falta para terminar con los arreglos del Tornado X??(Es el avión que sale en Sonic, X) ._La pregunta la hizo un erizo de color azul marino el cual se veía algo desesperado a un zorro de color algo café de dos colas.

-No te desesperes Sonic no me falta mucho las mejoras valen la espera ya lo veras. _Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa para su amigo Sonic solo giro los ojos en forma de exasperación después tomo una revista sobre Extreme Gears y empezó a leerla recordando cómo había competido en el Ex World Grand Prix donde conoció por primera vez a ese trió de pájaros ladrones los Babylon Rouges y como venció a su jefe Jet The Hawk y como se convirtió en la criatura mas rápida del universo con o sin Extreme Gears recordaba cómo eran esos tiempos y como los volvió a ver cuando Tails encontró esa misteriosa arca del cosmos desde entonces no los volvía a ver, esos meses no había mucha acción ni siquiera Eggman había hecho algún plan para intentar conquistar el mundo todo se había vuelto totalmente aburrido.

-Listo ya esta Sonic he terminado. _Ese comentario lo hizo salir de esos recuerdos.

-Ya era hora amigo me estaba durmiendo.

-Qué tal si vamos por Cream y por Amy.

-¿¿Por qué??. _dijo Sonic algo preocupado con un gota de sudor en la frente en forma de preocupación

-Porque a las chicas les gustaría dar un paseo en el tornado recuerda que se lo prometimos a ambas tu y yo ¿¿Recuerdas??._Dijo el zorro en tono de reproche como si una persona adulta regañara a un niño pequeño.

-O si ya lo recuerdo ¿¿Pero porque lo hice?? Mmmmmmmmmm o si ya me acuerdo.

-----------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un erizo caminaba por las calles de Station Square era tarde cuando un grito bastante familiar le hace reaccionar y voltea hacia esa dirección

-Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic._En ese momento llega una eriza de color rosa de púas cortas hasta el cuello de vestido y botas y diadema rojas y junto a ella venia una conejita color crema con un vestido naranja y una especie de listón amarrado en su cuello como adorno junto a ella estaba un Chao con una pequeña corbata en forma de moño.

-¿¿Amy??

-Hola mi querido y dulce Sonic te he extrañado tanto como no tienes idea no vuelva a dejarme tanto tiempo. _Dijo la eriza dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que le estaba sacando el aire.

-Bas-ta-Amy-me- as-fix-cias. _Dijo Sonic entre cortado ya que sentía como si una serpiente gigante le deshiciera todos sus huesos.

-Oh lo siento mi adorado Sonic solo promete que no te alejaras de mi tanto tiempo otra vez.

-¿¿Tanto tiempo??_Dijo Sonic arqueando una ceja-¡¡Solo fue un día!! He estado contigo toda la semana necesitaba estar solo aunque fuera solo un dia estaba con Tails ayudándolo con las mejoras del Tornado X.

-¿¿Enserio??Entonces ya acabaron con el ¿¿Ya podemos dar un paseo??

-No todavía no solo Salí por unas piezas que Tails me encargo, por cierto hola Cream gusto en verte. _Dijo levantando su pulgar con la mano derecha guiñándole un ojo.

-Hola Sr. Sonic lo mismo digo. _Dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de reverencia

-Sonic ¿¿Para cuándo estará listo el Tornado X??_Dijo la eriza con cara emocionada con ojos tiernos como de perrito regañado.

-Tails dijo que para mañana ¿¿Por qué lo preguntas??_Dijo Sonic sabiendo bien sus intenciones pero esperaba equivocarse.

-Pues para dar un paseo romántico viendo la puesta de sol cariño ¿¿Me lo prometes?? _Dijo esto con esa misma cara tierna Guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien te prometo llevarte a dar un paseo en el Tornado X para ver la puesta de sol siempre y cuando prometas no ser tan cariñosa conmigo ¿¿Es un trato??_Dijo extendiendo su mano como si estuviera cerrando un negocio importante.

-Ok Sonic The Hedgehog tenemos un trato pero no me falles si quieres que no sea tan cariñosa o más que antes. _Dijo esto estrechando la mano de su amado con una enérgica y algo malosa sonrisa

-También puedo ir con ustedes y Tails. _Dijo la pequeña coneja con una linda, feliz, dulce y soñadora cara.

-Claro mientras más vengan mejor. _Dijo el erizo feliz de que preguntara eso

-Bien entonces es una doble cita jijijijiji. _Dijo la pequeña sonrojándose un poco

-Bueno vámonos Cream nos veremos luego querido Sonic tenemos que arreglarnos hasta mañana. _Dijo Amy llevándose a Cream consigo.

-Nos vemos Señor Sonic salúdeme a Tails.

---------------------------Fin del flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aun no puedo creer que Cream haya dicho que era una doble cita.

-No la culpes, después de todo solo es una pequeña niña que es 2 años menor que tú, ¿¿Acaso no te gusta?? Harían una linda pareja, se nota que siente por ti algo más que aprecio y amistad aunque no lo demuestre mucho.

-En serio tú crees eso Sonic o lo dices solo para molestarme. _Dijo esto dudando de las palabras de su amigo erizo.

-Vamos Tails sabes que solo te bromearía, si tú fueras Knuckles tal vez pero contigo nunca intentaría tomarte el pelo, mucho menos con este tipo de asuntos. _Dijo el erizo levantando su pulgar derecho y guiñándole con el ojo derecho.-Entonces ¿¿Qué piensas hacer Tails??

-Bueno yo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

La tarde ya empezaba a caer en las calles de Station Square mientras que en un departamento una eriza y una coneja se arreglaban.

-Tenemos que apurarnos Cream no debe de faltar mucho para que nos hablen diciendo que ya vienen para acá por cierto, ¿¿Por qué le dijiste a mi Sonic que sería una doble cita?? _Pregunto la eriza a su compañera.

-Bueno solo fue para hacerme ilusiones sería lindo pensar que es una doble cita, no te parece Amy. _Dijo la pequeña coneja que estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

-Bueno, creo que si lo seria pero debiste ir a decírselo a Tails quien sabe si no tiene un infarto cuando mi Sonic le dijo esas palabras que tú le dijiste. _Dijo la eriza dándole a conocer su opinión sobre el asunto.

-Entonces… crees… que mi comentario…tal vez… le desagrade (Sollozos).

-Espera Cream no quise decir eso amiga. _dijo esto saliendo de su cuarto y entrando al de la pequeña arrepentida por el comentario que le dijo.

Cuando la eriza entro al cuarto encontró a la coneja echada en la cama llorando sin control

-Vamos Cream cálmate, no quise decir eso créeme

-Entonces. _Dijo la pequeña coneja calmándose por el comentario de su amiga pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno que tal vez Tails todavía no esté listo para estar con alguien más después de lo que paso con Cosmo tal vez no esté listo para algo nuevo recuerda lo que tuvo que hacer Cosmo para salvarnos y sobre todo para salvar a Tails.

- Si lo sé todos presenciamos lo que paso y no olvido eso, solo que quiero verlo feliz otra vez no quiero verlo tan desanimado y creí que si lograba salir con el ya que pues…el…me…me gusta, (Se sonroja) y si yo le gustaba tal vez pueda hacerlo feliz con uno de mis collares de flores pues podría hacerlo feliz.

-Bueno eso es muy lindo Cream pero ojala Tails piense lo mismo, pero yo creo que deberías disculparte con el por la frase "Doble cita" no te parece

-Creo que tienes razón tal vez me pase con eso cuando llegue le pediré disculpas a él y al Señor Sonic.

- ¿¿Por qué a mi Sonic??

-Porque si yo no le hubiera dicho eso el Señor Sonic no le hubiera dicho a Tails y no se preocuparía por aquello ¿¿No te parece Amy??

-Bueno creo que tienes razón entonces tenemos que apurarnos en arreglarnos o……. (Suena el teléfono interrumpiendo la frase de la eriza, ella se apresura y levanta el teléfono)

-Hola aquí Amy……………….hola Sonic, entiendo ya casi estamos listas los esperamos hasta luego Sonic.(Cuelga y acomoda el teléfono en su lugar y se dirige hacia su amiga)-Era mi Sonic dice que ya vienen para acá.(Cream la ve con una cara de sorprendida)

-¿¿Qué te pasa, hice alguna cosa mala o algo??

-No nada, es solo que me impresiono que no lo trataras como siempre lo haces creo que también el Señor Sonic se dio cuenta no te parece.

-Así que era eso, bueno recuerda que la única condición para que saliéramos era que ya no fuera tan cariñosa con él y por amor hago lo que sea hasta demostrarle que puedo cambiar mi nivel de cariño.

-A ya entiendo pues estas cumpliendo muy bien tu parte no te parece Amy jijijiji.

- Si eso me parece, solo espero que mi Sonic también cumpla con su parte. (Suspiro)

-No te preocupes Amy ya verás que si sigues manteniéndote un poco menos cariñosa el Señor Sonic se fijara en ti y tal vez la próxima vez el sea quien te diga si no quieren salir a algún lado.

-Enserio tú crees eso Cream. (Dijo la eriza emocionada)

-Claro por qué no seguro ahora mismo está reflexionando eso.

-Bueno tenemos que arreglarnos hay que apurarnos.

-------------------Más tarde---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic y Tails llegan a la entrada del departamento con unas flores y unos chocolates Sonic toca la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sonic

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah. (Fue lo único que Sonic dijo cubriéndose como si lo fueran a embestir)

-Que te pasa Sonic. (Dijo la eriza rosa con cara de confusión aunque era fingida pues ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba)

-Ah nada es que…yo solo…creí que…olvídalo.

-Bueno en un momento salimos.

-Si aquí las esperamos Amy. (Dijo el pequeño zorro)

-No se preocupen no tardamos. (Dijo esto y cerró la puerta)

-Vez te dije que se comportaba extraña Tails

-Es verdad se ve distinta pero recuerda que fue por ti Sonic.

-¿¿Por mi??

-Así es tu le dijiste que las llevaríamos a pasear si ella no era tan cariñosa contigo ¿¿Recuerdas??

-Creo que tienes razón amigo lo siento es que creí que no podría hacerlo y así me podría escapar con un pretexto.

-Pues ya ves que no Sonic quien sabe, tal vez te guste esta Amy no tan cariñosa.

-Eso me preocupa. (Dijo en voz baja)

-¿¿Dijiste algo Sonic??

-No nada, solo espero que siga así, tardare en acostumbrarme pero creo que me gusta más así

En ese momento se abre la puerta del departamento saliendo de ella Amy y Cream y también una luz verde se ve a lo lejos.

-Creo que es una explosión y si no me equivoco viene de Ángel Island…oh no.

-Knuckles. (Dijeron todos al uní solo)

-Rápido todos al Tornado X ordeno Tails.

Todos subieron rápidamente se veían muy preocupados.

-Espero que el Señor Knuckles esté bien.

-No te preocupes Cream. (Dijo Sonic)

-Si es muy difícil que le puedan hacer algo a Knuckles el es muy fuerte. (Dijo Tails checando que todo en el Tornado X este bien y listo para despegar)

-¿¿Tú crees eso Tails??

-Claro que si después de todo es el Guardián de la Máster Emerald, ya verás que… (Antes de que el Zorrito pueda terminar su frase algo se estrella con el Tornado X)

-¿¿Que fue eso?? (Pregunto Amy espantada mientras una cortina de humo negro envolvía al Tornado X)

-No lo sé será mejor checar que fue ahora vuelvo. (Dijo Sonic bajando de su asiento y desapareciendo en un Rayo de Luz)

-Apresúrese Señor Sonic Tenemos que ir con el Señor Knuckles-Dudo mucho que el Tornado X pueda volar en estas condiciones Cream al menos no por ahora dudo que podamos ir pronto a Ángel Island. (Dijo desanimado el pequeño zorro)

-Pues no creo que sea necesario ir para allá muy pronto. (Dijo Sonic desde afuera con un tono preocupado)

-¿¿Cómo que no??¿¿Por qué no?? (Dijo Amy en tono molesto, odiaba cuando hacia esa clase de comentarios tontos e infantiles)

-Pues porque Knuckles ya nos encontró a nosotros

Todos los que estaban en el avión bajaron y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Sonic solo para ver a un Knuckles totalmente herido, con varias quemaduras que yacía en la completamente abollada parte delantera del Tornado X, lo más extraño era que no tenía su marca de media luna en el pecho, la marca del guardián ya no estaba )

-¿¿Knuckles?? (Pregunto Amy Dudando un poco que fuera el ya que nadie lo había visto en ese estado antes)

-¿¿Qué le paso??(Pregunto completamente sorprendido Tails)

-¡¡Que horrible!! (Dijo Cream abrazando a Tails y tapándose los ojos)

-"No entiendo cómo pudieron dejarlo así, ¿¿Que estará pasando en Ángel Island??" (Se pregunto en su mente Sonic)

-Tenemos que llevarlo al Hospital Central de Station Square. (Dijo Tails cargando a Knuckles)

-Buena idea Tails tu encárgate de eso, tengo que ir a cierta isla flotante para hacerme de cierta información, nos vemos amigos cuídenlo bien. (Y desapareció en un destello azul)

Fin del Capitulo.

NotaS del Autor:

Bueno, aquí Máster Shadow The Hedgehog debutando con el primer capítulo de mi primer Fic, ya sé que no hubo nada de acción y que tal vez que el capitulo fue algo largo tome la idea de alargarlo de uno de mis autores preferidos en DarkTailsXZ fue el primer autor que leí fue su historia Sonic X La Guerra Del Caos un Fic que todavía no termina pero aunque tarde vale la espera cada capítulo, bueno los dejo ojala les guste envíenme Reviews, si quieren que continúe envíen sus Reviews con sus comentarios sean buenos o malos buen nos leemos luego ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	2. El renacer del antiguo Torneo

Valla los Reviews no fueron muchos, pero el apoyo y el interés son lo que cuentan, al menos eso dicen ¿¿No?? Buen, primero los agradecimientos:

Gracias a **Amy Rose 7** por su Review y gracias por saludarme y dedicarme el primer capítulo de tu nuevo Fic **"La Maldición"**, y gracias por permitirme usar a tu personaje Lili The Hedgehog la estarás viendo en el próximo capitulo y gracias de nuevo, era lo que necesitaba para subirme los ánimos espero te quede tan bien como los otros y no te preocupes desde hace un buen tiempo eres de mis autoras favoritas, espero también te guste este capítulo y no te haga perder el tiempo, también agradezco a **Darkblue24** por su Review y espero sigas tu Fic, también agradezco a **Tarem **por contestar mi Review y por darme autorización de usar a su personaje y Tarem The Rabbit, al igual a **Kentaru Z**igual por contestar mi Review, bueno entonces después de los agradecimientos y demás a lo que vine a continuar con otro emocionante capítulo de **"The Chaos Tournament"**

Capitulo 2: El Renacer del Antiguo Torneo

Knuckles despertaba algo adolorido y confuso en la cama de un Hospital.

-Chicos rápido el Señor Knucles está despertando-Dijo una conejita que el Equidna conocía bastante bien

-¿¿Cream??-pregunto algo extrañado el equidna.

En unos segundos llegaron al lugar una eriza rosa y un zorrito de dos colas.

-Estas bien Knuckles-Pregunto el zorrito.

-¿¿Qué rayos te paso nos tenias preocupados??-Dijo la eriza rosa

-¿¿Tails, Amy??-Dijo volteando a ver a cada uno respectivamente

¿¿Y bien??¿¿Qué te paso en Ángel Island vimos un resplandor verde, y luego una explosión, y luego te impactaste en la parte delantera del Tornado X a máxima velocidad ¿¿Qué paso??

-Auch-Dijo el Equidna tocándose la cabeza-Lo que me paso fue que me tope con alguien muy conocido para mí

-¿¿ROUGE??-Preguntaron todos al unisolo

-No a la murciélago no la he visto desde hace tiempo, fue alguien que no había visto desde hace 10 años, ella me reto y entonces empezamos a pelear…

-------------------------------------------------Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------------

En Ángel Island 2 Equidnas peleaban ferozmente el uno contra el otro hasta que la chica equidna empieza a cansarse.

-(Jadeos) No es posible que no pueda ganarte-Dijo la equidna secándose el sudor que tenía en la frente mientras mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y miraba a su adversario tranquilo y sin una sola señal de cansancio.

-Ríndete Julie no puedes competir contra mí es como hace 10 años, es verdad te has vuelto más fuerte, pero yo también, se nota que estás llegando al límite no soportaras otro golpe más ríndete vete de aquí con el poco honor que te queda-Dijo Knuckles con un tono serio como si ya no quisiera seguir peleando contra ella.

-NUNCA, es mi destino ser la nueva Guardiana y no me iré hasta que me venzas, yo me quedare aquí y tú te largaras de mi nueva Isla flotante.

-Tu Isla flotante ¡¡Ja!!-Dijo en tono sarcástico-Sabes para ser alguien que está por caer ante mis puños eres bastante bromista.

-Ya lo veremos cabeza de chorlito-dijo la equidna con tono furioso reincorporándose lentamente.

-Muy bien tu lo quisiste prepárate por qué no me contendré-Dijo el Equidna con varias Venas saltadas en su frente-Toma esto THUNDER ARROW –un rayo rojo salió de su mano, el cual se dirigió directamente a la Equidna sin piedad y la golpeo, saliendo está a volar e impactándose contra un pilar del templo de la Máster Emerald, la Equidna se veía acabada y deshecha, por no decir casi muerta.

-(Jadeos) Bueno no fue tan fácil como creí que sería-Dijo Tronándose las manos volteando a ver a su caída contrincante-Tal vez se me paso la mano, pero en fin ella se lo busco, ¡¡ESCUCHA JULIE CUANDO RECUPERES ALGO DE TUS FUERZAS LARGATE DE MI ISLA Y DE MI MASTER EMERALD!!-Dijo esto gritándolo tan fuerte para que ella lo escuchara y marchándose de allí-Debo ir al lago a enjuagarme.

La equidna escucho todo lo que Knuckles le dijo y abrió los ojos.

-No…puedo…perder…así yo…le debo ganar-Dijo levantándose pesadamente y con furia en los ojos-¡¡YO NO PERDERE ESCUCHASTE KNUCLES THE EQUIDNA!!

-No puede ser-Dijo como si estuviera arto de esa pelea que desde cuando le pareció sin sentido-Tal vez fui demasiado suave con ella pero no cometeré el mismo error 2 veces

Cuando Julie se levanto por completo Knucles venia corriendo hacia ella pero algo noto diferente en ella

-¿¿Ju-Julie??-fue lo que alcanzo a decir el Equidna ya que veía como un aura negra se formaba alrededor de ella, alzo su mirada hacia él sus ojos eran blancos completamente, su color de piel empezaba a cambiar de rojo a negro y su cara cambio en un instante a una asesina y sedienta de sangre.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar querido primo pero espero que ahora que estoy así pueda entretenerte mejor jajajajajajajajajaja-su risa sonaba como la de un psicópata asesino.

-"Que es esta energía obscura que sale de ella, si ya casi no tenía nada de fuerza, como consiguió ese poder tan rápido no lo entiendo"-Dijo Knucles para sí mismo con una cara de terror pues nunca había visto algo parecido antes.

-No pensabas atacar primero pues allá voy yo entonces jajajajajajajaja –Dijo flotando hacia el deshaciendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso, hasta estar a la altura de Knuckles-Sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica mientras hacia su puño hacia atrás mientras varios rayos negros se formaban en su mano formando una especie de bola de rayos.

–Espero que disfrutes el que ya no tengas que cuidar de esa esmeralda míralo de este modo ya no te aburrirás mas en esta aburrida isla y podrás seguir buscando tesoros si ninguna preocupación no te parece que soy muy generosa primito-El Equidna parecía paralizado como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo pero escucho cada palabra claramente con mucho sudor frio recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo pasara ya que su cuerpo no le respondía

-Toma esto Dark Discharge-La Bola se impacto en el cuerpo del Equidna y una gran cantidad de rayos recorrían su cuerpo, lo herían, lo lastimaban y lo quemaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo de este, después de unos minutos los rayos empezaron a desaparecer hasta que no quedo ninguno, entonces su cuerpo cayo pesada y bruscamente al suelo.

-Vaya vaya, mira quien perdió-dijo esto tomándolo de las púas y levantándolo mientras que volvía a su apariencia normal, luego lo alzo más arriba luego lo azoto contra el suelo soltando este un gemido de dolor.

-Veo que sigues consiente, bueno creo que será más doloroso así no te parece- Dijo esto con demasiada crueldad que Knuckles soltó una lagrima tras otra hasta que llegaron al altar de la Máster Emerald.

-Disfruta del espectáculo primito será interesante-Dijo levantándolo tan alto como pudo en dirección a la Máster Emerald-Comencemos quieres ya sabes lo impaciente que soy ¡¡LOS SERVIDORES SON LOS SIETE CAOS, CAOS ES EL PODER ENRIQUECIDO CON EL CORAZON, EL CONTROLADOR UNIFICA EL CAOS!!¡¡Máster Emerald, he derrotado a Knucles The Equidna quien hasta hace poco era tu Guardián así que como dicen las reglas de nuestro pueblo yo Julie The Equidna, me presento ante ti como tu nueva guardiana y protectora, así que revócale a Knuckles The Equidna su poder como guardián y dámelo a mi jajajajajajajajaja-La Máster Emerald empezó a brillar tan fuerte como el sol, poco a poco se veía como la marca de media luna que Knuckles siempre tuvo en su pecho iba desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el hombro de la nueva Guardiana cuando la marca desapareció por completo Julie lo miro a sus entreabiertos ojos y le dijo:

-Ya que tengo todo lo que quería de ti ya no me sirves de nada nos veremos Knucky-Dijo esto dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-Adiós primo ¡¡Máster Repelion!!-Una gran explosión cubrió el lugar, y de entre el polvo se vio la silueta de Knuckles desaparecer rápidamente-Hasta nunca-Dijo Julie acercándose a su nueva joya.

Knucles salió volando de Ángel Island tan rápido que en solo unos segundos se perdió de vista hasta estrellarse con algo que no supo que era pues al entrar en contacto con esa cosa perdió completamente el conocimiento.

------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en este hospital y ya saben los demás.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la historia de Knuckles cuando algo llego a la mente de Tails.

-O no Sonic.

-Es verdad, como pudimos olvidarnos de eso-Dijo Amy.

-¿¿Qué pasa con Sonic??-Dijo sin comprender.

-El Señor Sonic dijo que iría a Ángel Island para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera que te había pasado-Dijo Cream preocupada.

----------------------------------------En Ángel Island------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie estaba acostada junto a la Máster Emerald cuando un sonido supersónico la alerto.

-Que es esto.

-¿¿Quién eres y que haces en la isla de Knuckles??

-Vaya vaya ¿¿Qué tenemos aquí?? Un erizo veloz.

- He dicho que te identifiques-Dijo Sonic en tono serio.

-Bien te diré quien soy y que hago aquí si tú me lo dices primero.

-Yo soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog-Dijo Sonic alzando el pulgar derecho-Y soy amigo de Knuckles, y tu eres…

-Yo soy Julie The Equidna, por desgracia soy la prima de tu amigo, pero más importante soy la nueva Guardiana de la Máster Emerald jajajajajajajajajaja ya que yo vencí a tu amigo.

Sonic no creía lo que acababa de oír.

-Mentirosa Knuckles no podría perder contra alguien como tú.

-¿¿Estás seguro??-Dijo mostrando su Hombro derecho en el cual tenía una marca con forma de Media Luna idéntica a la que tenía Knuckles en su pecho.

-No es posible, no puedo creerlo-Dijo esto recordando que cuando vio a su amigo no traía esa marca y ahora sabía el porqué.

-Pues créelo jajajajajajajaja –Dijo la equidna de forma imponente como si fuera superior.

-No sé como lo abras hecho pero devuélvele sus poderes de guardián a Knuckles.

-¿¿Tanto los quieres y tanto te importa??

-Si.

-¿¿Harías lo que fuera por devolverle sus poderes a tu amigo??

-¿¿Acaso no me escuchaste la primera vez?? He dicho que si, te lo deletreo, s, i, si, si quieres te hago un letrero.

-Bien, veremos si es verdad lo que dices.

-¿¿Que tengo que hacer?? Enfrentarme a ti, o acaso quieres que te consiga algo como esto-saca de su bolsillo una Chaos Emerald de color Azul Marino.

-No aunque gracias por la oferta, si te quieres enfrentar a mi tendrás que ganarte el derecho de hacerlo-Dijo alzando sus manos.

-¿¿A si y como hago eso??-Pregunto de manera desafiante.

-Simplemente ganando.

-¿¿Ganando??-Pregunto muy confuso el erizo.

-A si es erizo Sonic.

-¿¿Y qué tengo que ganar exactamente un concurso de preguntas o qué??

-No nada de eso todos los que quieran participar y ganarse un lugar para retarme podrán hacerlo en un antiguo evento que la tribu llamaba ¡¡EL TORNEO DEL CAOS!!-Lo grito tan fuerte que hasta el eco de esas palabras sonó por unos segundos.

-¿¿El Torneo Del Caos??-Dijo Sonic aun sin entender.

-A si es-Alzo sus manos, las puso en dirección al cielo unos rayos cayeron del cielo hasta sus manos, el cielo se obscureció, el viento se puso violento, Sonic apenas se podía poner de pie entonces Julie extendió sus manos en una orilla de la isla en dirección al suelo, los rayos que habían caído en sus manos ahora salieron de ellas en dirección al suelo este se agrieto y de él empezó a salir una especie de coliseo flotando, tenía la forma de un castillo

-¡¡ No…es…posible…eso…es…

----Mientras tanto en una especie de dirigible rojo 3 aves observaban todo en un televisor-------

-Ese Erizo presumido no deja de llamar es solo un presumido-Dijo un Halcón verde con unos googles de cristal amarillo cruzado de brazos muy molesto.

-Silencio Jet no ves que esto es interesante-Dijo una golondrina color morado con unos pantalones blancos y un top del mismo color y un paliacate de igual color en la cabeza y uno lentes con el cristal de color amarillo.

-Interesante esto Ja no me hagas reír por favor era más interesante ese programa de Extreme Gears que esa basura, es más, yo soy mucho más interesante que esa tontería-Dijo Jet con aires de Superioridad.

-Bien dicho jefe usted es mejor que esa tontería-dijo un pajarraco algo gordo color gris.

-¿¿En serio?? Pues mire más de cerca esta tontería que está saliendo del suelo y dime si no te parece familiar-Dijo Wave jalando a Jet y a Storm y poniéndolos frente a la pantalla.

-¡¡No puede ser, eso es…

--------------------------De vuelta al Hospital------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al parecer Julie Se entrelazo a cualquier canal en cualquier parte del mundo-Dijo Tails con cierto asombro y preocupación.

-(Gruñido) Maldita Julie como se atrevió a revivir El Torneo Del Caos y usarlo para su diversión no se lo perdonare-Dijo Knucles con furia.

-¡¡Sonic!!-Fue lo único que Amy alcanzo a decir debido a su preocupación de que Sonic terminara igual o peor que Knuckles.

-No te preocupes Amy seguro el Señor Sonic sale bien de esta…eso espero-Dijo en voz baja para que no la escuchara su amiga eriza.

"Valla esto se pone interesante miren lo que me encuentro después de que me ausente por casi 6 meses esto está muy interesante pero mejor espero un poco no quiero hacer enojar a ese equidna y se lastime mas esperare el momento adecuado para entrar seguro que ese Equidna cabeza de chorlito me echo de menos así que puede esperar unos minutos más supongo"-Pensó una Chica Murciélago de cabello blanco con un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro, con un corazón en la parte del pecho, guantes y botas blancas con un cuerpo muy bien formado que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta del cuarto ya que el cuarto estaba cerrado y junto a ella estaba un erizo color negro con rayas rojas en sus brazos, piernas y en sus púas con los brazos cruzados quien también estaba oyendo todo lo que decían tanto en el cuarto como en la tele

-Oigan ya vieron lo que está saliendo de suelo-Dijo Tails señalando la pantalla eso le llamo la atención a la murciélago ya que ella no veía por la puerta cerrada solo oía.

-Tails, no creerás que eso es…-dijo Amy sorprendida.

-No es posible-Dijo Knuckles con cara de asombro.

-¿¿Qué es eso Señor Knuckles??-pregunto Cream ya que ella no había visto nada parecido antes.

-Sí, no hay duda eso es…-Dijo Tails sin temor a equivocarse.

-¡¡BABYLON GARDEN!!-Exclamaron la mayoría al unisolo: Sonic desde Ángel Island, Jet, Wave y Storm desde su dirigible y Knuckles, Tails y Amy desde ese cuarto de hospital.

--------------------De vuelta a Ángel Island--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No es posible esto-Dijo Sonic impresionado de volver a ver ese lugar

-Así que ya conocías Babylon Garden bueno solo me queda por decirles que a todos los que quieran concursar es bajo su propia responsabilidad tienen un plazo de 7 días a partir de ahora para inscribirse aquí mismo y solo hasta que estos 7 días pasen llamare a todos los que se inscribieron y diré las reglas del torneo hasta entonces-cerro el puño bruscamente y todos los televisores perdieron la señal quedando en estática unos minutos y volviendo a su programación normal.

-¿¿Qué planeas??-Dijo Sonic acercándose a ella de forma amenazante.

-Ya oíste mis palabras al igual que todo el mundo.

-¿¿Todo el mundo??-dijo Sonic muy confundido.

-Así es Sonic use mis poderes telepatas para enlazarme a cada televisor, radio o computadora

de este planeta, y pronto todo el Torneo se conocerá como el más peligroso y destructivo evento y todos lo conocerán de nuevo en tan solo 7 días y nunca más lo olvidaran jajajajajaja.

-No sé qué planees pero yo y mis amigos te venceremos no importa lo que cueste.

-Bien ya lo veremos entonces ¿¿Te inscribes al Torneo Del Caos erizo??

-¿¿Acaso no es obvia mi respuesta?? Claro que si acepto tu reto.-Dijo Sonic alzando el pulgar.

-Excelente entonces eres el primer concursante oficial jajajaja.

-¿¿Y donde firmo??

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte a mi Máster Emerald, decir tu nombre, y decir acepto entrar al Torneo Del Caos bajo mi responsabilidad y también acepto todos los riesgos que estos sean mientras dure el Torneo.

-Ok-Dijo Sonic el cual estaba acostado en el suelo ya que desde que empezó a hablar se había aburrido-(Bostezo) Bien aquí va yo Sonic The Hedgehog acepto entrar al Torneo Del Caos bajo mi responsabilidad y también acepto todos los riesgos que estos sean mientras dure el Torneo.

La Máster Emerald brillo un poco y luego salió una luz verde que inspeccionaba a Sonic de arriba abajo como si lo escaneara después de unos segundos esa luz desapareció.

-¿¿Eso es todo??-Pregunto Sonic.

-Así es erizo nos veremos en 7 días.

-Si lo que sea adiós-Dijo Sonic desapareciendo en un estela azul.

-Nos veremos en 7 días

Sonic estaba corriendo con dirección al Hospital para ver si Knuckles estaba despierto cuando en el camino vio a alguien que le parecía bastante familiar, era una eriza de color verde, de ojos color verde obscuro, con unas púas más largas que las de Amy con un short café y una blusa color azul celeste esta caminaba tranquilamente cuando un estruendo supersónico que bien conocía la hizo voltear a esa dirección.

-Hey tiempo sin vernos Lili The Hedgehog¿¿No te parece??

-Si no te veo es porque no me visitas Hermano-Dijo Lili en tono de reproche mientras se dan un abrazo.

-Sí creo que tienes razón jeje.

-Y dime que te trae por aquí-dijo la eriza notándolo algo preocupado

-¿¿No viste la tele o la radio últimamente??

-Bueno te diré todo de camino al Hospital

-¿¿Para qué vas al Hospital??¿¿Estas herido??-Pregunto algo espantada y preocupada.

-No, yo no pero Knuckles sí.

-¿¿Knucles?? Pero como

-Ven con migo y en el camino te lo digo-Dijo Sonic moviendo su pulgar en dirección a la ciudad.

- De acuerdo, esto me huele a una nueva aventura o ¿¿Me equivoco??

-Tienes más razón de la que crees hermanita-Dijo Sonic acariciándole las púas de la cabeza

-Bien vámonos-Dijo Lili y ambos erizos desaparecieron en una estela de luz verde y azul con dirección al Hospital.

---------------------------Fin del Capitulo------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del autor:

Valla este capítulo me quedo más largo que el otro, bueno gracias por leerlo y para mi nueva mejor amiga Amy Rose 7 pues como le dije aquí esta su personaje haciendo su aparición y debut en mi Fic para quien no sepa de que hablo me refiero a Lili The Hedgehog que es un personaje que me agrado mucho y por lo cual pedí su autorización para hacerla aparecer en mi Fic, y por permitirme tanta facilidad de decirme la historia de su personaje así como poderes, carácter y demás, muchísimas gracias y aquí está tu recompensa su aparición en mi Fic un Capitulo antes de lo que dije aunque sea una corta aparición es mejor que nada, para el próximo viejos amigos y enemigos entraran en el siguiente Capitulo, también un saludo a DarkTailsXZ espero pronto leas mi Fic bueno sin más me retiro nos leemos luego

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	3. Preparativos

Valla al parecer los Reviews abundaron algo que digamos bueno no importa mucho, al menos recibí algunos jajaja bueno no esperaba mucho en realidad después de todo soy un principiante no puedo esperar mucho por ahora al menos, solo algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar, ninguno de estos personajes son míos, Sonic y sus amigos son propiedad de Sega y Sonic Team al igual que Jet The Hawk, Wave The Swallow y Storm The Albatross y Babylon Garden que son del juego Sonic Riders y Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, Julie The Equidna es de los Comics de Archie, Lili The Hedgehog es un personaje de mi amiga **Amy Rose 7** a la queagradezco de nuevo por prestarme su personaje y espero algún día poder regresarle este gran favor al igual que agradezco su Review, al igual que agradezco a **DarkTailsXZ** por su Review, no sabes lo que significa para mi pues fuiste el primer autor que leí con tu Fic Sonic X La Guerra Del Caos espero poder mejorar un poco con tus consejos sino tal vez la practica me haga mejorar y no te preocupes, corrígeme cuantas veces quieras, espero seguir así de bien y espero no defraudar al autor que me inspiro tanto, este Capitulo va dedicado a ti, también aviso que a partir de este Capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje Tarem The Rabbit el cual es creación de otra autora, muchas gracias también a ti **Tarem **también estoy en deuda contigo y cualquier corrección que quieras hacerme de tu personaje solo deja un Review y veré como puedo mejorarlo al igual que agradezco tu Review y espero ese y más de ti, también gracias a **Alicia The Hedgehog** por su Review y créeme que esto se irá poniendo enorme, y por ultimo pero igual de importante gracias a **ISC14 **por el Review, bueno eso era todo por ahora nos veremos al final del Capitulo bueno disfrútenlo:

Capitulo 3: Preparativos.

-¿¿Qué será esa palabra que dijeron?? ¿¿Babylon qué??-Dijo Rouge intentando saber que eran esas extrañas palabras, y Por qué les sorprendió ver lo que sea que hayan visto.

-Hump¿¿Por qué mejor no entras y se los preguntas??Dudo mucho que te coman -Dijo Shadow en forma sarcástica mientras cruzaba los brazos y giraba los ojos en forma de exasperación.

-¿¿Qué yo??Si soy una de las mejores espías de G.U.N., no pienso hacer eso-Dijo Rouge como si Shadow le hubiera dicho que suplicara por esa información.

-Y estas detrás de una puerta, escuchando a tus compañeros como si fueran tus enemigos-Dijo Shadow tratando de reprocharle que no hacia lo correcto.

-¿¿Y qué quieres que haga??

-A no lo sé, qué te parece Hola soy Rouge me entere de lo que le paso a Knuckles y decidí venir, perdón por no decirles que iba a una misión del gobierno por casi 6 meses¿¿Qué te parece empezar con algo así??

-Bueno y ¿¿Por qué no mejor se los dices tú??

-Porque a mí no me interesa saberlo, solo entrare a ese tonto torneo para saber si alguien está a mi nivel.

-Oh ya veo señor serio, entonces quieres decir que nada te importa que no sea demostrar el por qué eres la Ultímate Life Form.

-Exacto solo eso y nada más.

-Entonces eso también incluye…

-¿¿Qué cosa??

-Pues estaba pensando en cierta eriza color verde que conoces-dijo con una sonrisa como diciendo "te tengo".

Shadow se sorprendió un y en su mente dijo "Lili" pero pudo disimularlo.

-Hump claro que no, ya te dije mis intereses así que no molestes-Dijo Shadow, aunque él sabía muy bien que se mentía a si mismo pero si no se sacudía ahora a Rouge terminaría como Knuckles o sea su bufón personal y eso tendría consecuencias a futuro.

-¿¿Estás seguro??-Pregunto Rouge intentando hacer que flaqueara pero no fue así.

-Me veo inseguro-dijo de una manera fría poniéndole una cara bastante seria.

-Bueno parece que no, al parecer esta misión de 5 meses y 18 días no te cambiaron en nada no es así amigo mío.

-Solo recuerda con quien estás hablando, yo no soy un ser común y corriente como todos los que están en este Hospital.

-Si ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo 2 veces-Dijo algo aburrida volviéndose al acercar a la puerta.

-Bien vuelvo en seguida voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿¿no querrás decir que harás una llamada telefónica??-Dijo de forma de broma pero Shadow solo volteo y le dio una mirada asesina.

-Jajá Solo decía que no tardes mucho Shadow-Dijo para salir de cualquier problema con el obscuro erizo, este solo la volteo en dirección al pasillo y se fue por él, cuando el erizo se perdió de vista Rouge solo soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a la puerta.

------------------En la entrada de Station Square------------------------------------------------------------------

Un camión se detenía en la entrada de la ciudad, y de el bajo una coneja de un color café claro con ojos igualmente cafés pero más oscuros, un flequillo en la frente, una blusa amarilla con una franja horizontal de color azul marino, unos jeans azul marino y sus zapatos de un azul más claro con franjas amarillas, por su cuerpo se notaba que era de unos 14 años de edad, además de que tenia puesto algo parecido a un antiguo medallón pero se notaba que había sido pulido no hace mucho.

-Je al fin llegue-dijo viendo un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Station Square hogar de Sonic The Hedgehog y sus heroicos amigos", y un poco adelante estaba una especie de monumento dorado que tenía algo grabado, ella se acerco a leerlo.

-Este monumento está dedicado a Sonic The Hedgehog y Sus amigos, quienes salvaron la ciudad del monstruo Chaos, al principio este monumento solo constaba de 4 figuras, pero con el paso del tiempo el heroico erizo se hizo de mas amigos, los cuales han salvado a esta ciudad y al mundo entero del caos y la destrucción, hasta ahora estos son los amigos que Sonic ha hecho y con los cuales han salvado el mundo, esperemos que hayan mas amigos de Sonic que lo ayuden a salvar tanto esta ciudad como el mundo.

Luego vio todas las figuras que habían ahí, al parecer cada estatua eran de oro pues para los habitantes de esta ciudad Sonic valía oro, después de verlas todas dijo:

-Bueno al parecer ese es Sonic-dijo señalando la estatua de Sonic con su seña que lo caracterizaba levantando su pulgar derecho y guiñando con el ojo del mismo lado.

-Luego ese debe ser Tails-Dijo señalando la estatua de un pequeño zorro de dos colas que solo tenía la mano alzada como en señal de saludo.

-Luego esta debe ser Amy la Fan número 1 del héroe ji ji -Dijo viendo la estatua con una cara seria pero algo agresiva, recargada de un gran mazo.

-Sin dudas este debe ser Knuckles-Dijo viendo la estatua del equidna con cara y sonrisa confiada alzando un puño como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla.

-Luego esta debe ser Rouge-Dijo viendo la estatua de la murciélago con una pose algo seductora.

-Y este debe ser Shadow-Dijo viendo la estatua del erizo con cara misteriosa, unos ojos de aléjate de mi y con los brazos cruzados.

-Por lógica este es Omega-Dijo viendo la estatua del robot con los brazos a los lados como preparándose para atacar.

-Y estos son los Chaotix, Vector, Espio Y Charmi-Dijo viendo las tres estatuas como si estuvieran peleando entre sí lo cual hizo que se riera un poco.

-¿¿Pero quién será ella??-Dijo viendo la estatua de una eriza alzando con la mano derecha una lanza, y haciendo un ademan parecido al que hacia la estatua de Sonic con la otra mano.

-Seguro debe ser una nueva amiga de Sonic, ya que no me ha contado de ti amiga, aunque claro, que no he hablado con ella en poco más de un año-Dijo notando como esa estatua se veía un poco más reciente que las otras.

-Y claro también estas tu Cream-Dijo viendo la estatua que faltaba, la cual era de una coneja más pequeña que ella pero con las orejas más largas, ella solo estaba de pie con un chao en los brazos y con una cara tierna.

-Bueno falta poco para que nos volvamos a ver querida prima-Dijo tomando una mochila color azul marino, echándosela al hombro y alejándose del monumento, después de caminar un poco volteo a todos lados para ver que no hubiera nadie, esta tomo por unos segundos el medallón que tenia colgado en el cuello, levito un poco y empezó a volar dirigiéndose a la ciudad, que estaba un poco más adelante y desapareció en el aire.

---------------------De regreso al Hospital----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras cerca del pasillo donde Rouge espiaba, dos siluetas se acercaban con gran rapidez y sobre todo con silencio, Rouge estaba tan ocupada oyendo que no se percato de que esas personas se le acercaban, y cuando esas personas estuvieron atrás de ella gritaron:

-¡¡HOLA ROUGE!!-esta se asusto tanto que soltó un grito como de una chica en una película de terror, y salto hacia adelante abriendo la puerta que al parecer solo estaba emparejada y el más leve empujoncito la abriría, Rouge entro sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en el cuarto mientras ella caía pesadamente de cara al suelo.

-Jajaja viste como voló-dijo divertido un erizo azul mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Sí y sin usar sus alas tenias razón hermano, fue muy divertido-Dijo una eriza verde entrando después del erzo azul.

-Sonic-dijo la eriza rosa corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo aunque no muy fuerte como normalmente lo hacía, al parecer seguiría cumpliendo su palabra.

-Je hola Amy"Cielos creo que esto está empezando a gustarme, si Amy sigue así tal vez le deba dar una oportunidad y un momento en que estoy pensando, ¿¿Enserio estoy considerando salir con Amy Rose??, Bueno si es así ahora no es momento de pensar en esto, tal vez cuando esto termine piense las cosas más claras, lo que ahora importa es ayudar a Knuckles"-Pensó Sonic sacándose esas ideas de su cabeza.

-Hola Señor Sonic, hola Señorita Lili y Hola Señorita Rouge-Dijo Cream mirando al suelo pues Rouge seguía ahí tirada, Rouge se levanto.

-¿¿Acaso están locos ustedes 2 erizos cabezas huecas??-Dijo Rouge bastante furiosa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, hubieras visto como te veías ladrona, con tu cara de espantada y luego como azotaste contra el suelo no tiene precio-Dijo Knuckles en su cama volviendo a soltar una larga carcajada.

-Valla, ya veo que se te paso la tristeza y depresión por perder mi amada Máster Emerald-Knuckles dejo de reír poniendo una cara molesta.

-¿¿Cómo es posible que hasta la gente como tú ya sepa esto?? Es indignante-Dijo algo molesto.

-¿¿Qué pasa Knucky?? Pensé que tenías ganas de reírte-Dijo burlonamente.

-(Gruñido) Si solo viniste a esto, ya te puedes largar, y sabes muy bien como me llamo-Dijo furioso

En eso entra Shadow corriendo al cuarto.

-¿¿Qué pasa aquí?? Escuche un grito y mas te vale que estés en problemas o los tendrás.

-¡¡Shadow!! Dijo Lili sorprendida pero lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo oyó

Shadow miro de reojo a Lili y noto que se veía sorprendida pero también molesta por verlo.

-Bueno debo irme Sonic, nos Veremos en el torneo del caos, espero te mejore pronto Knuckles y espero verte ahí a ti también, nos vemos-Dijo Lili saliendo del cuarto cuando Sonic la detuvo agarrándola de una mano.

-¿¿Qué pasa Lili?? Si apenas estaba empezando la diversión-Pero cuando la vio a los ojos noto como esos ojos verdes le decían todo.

-Bien cuídate nos veremos pronto-Dijo este de forma feliz y despreocupada dentándose en una silla que estaba en el cuarto.

-Adiós Shadow cuídate espero verte en el torneo-Dijo Lili de forma un poco fría al pasar a un lado del erizo negro luego salió y se fue.

Todos se quedaron un poco pensativos al ver la actitud que Lili tomo cuando Shadow llego.

-Bueno, ya que veo que no hay problema alguno, me largo, nos veremos en 7 días ¡¡FAKER!!-Dijo Shadow mirando a Sonic, este se puso de pie y dijo:

-Está bien Shadow, te acompaño a la salida, quiero estirarme un poco-Dijo Sonic levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Shadow.

Una vez afuera los erizos platicaron mientras caminaban.

-Hey Shadow ¿¿Qué le hiciste a Lili??

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡¡Faker!!-Dijo para que no lo molestara más.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia ella es mi hermana-Dijo con cara convencida.

-En realidad no lo es-Dijo algo molesto.

-Pero la quiero como si lo fuera-Le dijo Sonic dándole a conocer lo que era obvio.

-Olvídalo, solo pregúntale a Rouge por qué no hemos estado por aquí y tal vez tengas la respuesta a este problema que pienso arreglar-Dijo Shadow caminando a la salida mientras Sonic se quedo quieto.

-Otra cosa, espero enfrentarme a ti en el torneo y si le dices a alguien algo sobre mi y tu hermana a cualquier persona sobre todo a Rouge, te hare paga por eso ¿¿Quedo claro Faker??-Dijo acercándose a él poniendo su mirada sobre sus nerviosos ojos, Sonic solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de una respuesta positiva.

-Bien, nos veremos en 7 días-Dijo dándose la vuelta y luego se alejo de ahí.

-Hey Shadow-Dijo Sonic mientras Shadow gira la cabeza hacia el.

-Que tengas suerte amigo-Dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar y le guiñaba.

-Gracias-Solo le dijo eso devolviéndole la seña y se marcho.

Sonic se quedo mirando como el erizo negro se iba después de unos minutos se fue de vuelta al cuarto de su amigo.

Cuando Shadow salió se puso a pensar en donde podría estar Lili, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a la eriza verde sentada en una banca del parque que estaba cerca del hospital, al parecer lloraba el solo se acerco a ella y cuando llego junto a ella se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-¿¿Puedo sentarme aquí??-Pregunto Shadow, luego ella lo vio y se seco las lágrimas ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí viéndola llorar.

-Es un país libre haz lo que se te dé la gana me da igual-Dijo siéndole indiferente.

-Gracias-Dijo Shadow sentándose junto a ella.

-Lili yo…-Dijo tratando de explicarle algo pero la voz de Lili le interrumpió.

-No me interesan tus escusas Shadow The Hedgehog-Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero no entiendes Lili.

-¿¿Qué no entiendo??Que te aburriste de verme día a día, que te alejaras de mí porque ya no sientes nada por mí, ¿¿Que es lo que no entiendo?? Dímelo-Dijo poniéndose algo furiosa mientras de su cara le salían las lágrimas por montón.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo estuve con Rouge…-Dijo explicando pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¿Con Rouge? debí suponérmelo... ella es más hermosa y mas buena que yo...¿¿Es que todos ustedes los chicos son iguales?? O ¿¿Solamente fui un simple juego del que te aburriste??-Pregunta más enojada ante el comentario de Shadow.

-¿¿Qué?? Tú crees que yo y Rouge…no puedo creerlo no creí que fueras ingenua para creer que…-Shadow no puede terminar la frase por que una bofetada lo hizo callar de inmediato, entonces volteo hacia ella, varias lagrimas le seguían saliendo.

-Espero seas feliz con Rouge-Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una Chaos Emerald, la que Sonic tenía en Ángel Island.

-Lili espera-Dijo Shadow tratando de detenerla, pero ella no lo escucho.

-¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!-Y desapareció en un destello de luz dejando a Shadow solo, este maldijo para sí mismo mientras a lo lejos en el tacho de una casa, una extraña figura obscura lo observaba.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer ese erizo está comenzando a sufrir antes de que todo esto comience, tal vez pueda usar esto a mi favor, ya lo veré después, y desapareció en una especie de niebla obscura.

--------------------Mientras tanto en Ángel Island-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, parece que todo esto jamás los hará olvidar de nuevo este torneo-Dijo Julie con aire de superioridad.

-¡¡Oye tu Equidna!!-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, vio a un halcón verde, a un albatros gris y a una golondrina morada.

-¿¿Quiénes son ustedes??-Pregunto la equidna en forma retadora.

-Qué bueno que nos lo preguntas, déjame decírtelo de esta manera, nosotros somos los antepasados de la gente que vivió en este glorioso lugar, nosotros somos los ¡¡BABYLON ROUGES!!-Dijo Jet dándole a conocer su identidad.

-O ya veo, así que sus antepasados son los que crearon este maravilloso lugar, buen trabajo pero no necesito que me den consejos de cómo debo o no organizar mi evento.

-¿¿Qué?? Crees que somos arquitectos u organizadores de fiestas, nosotros estamos aquí para entrar en el torneo-Dijo Jet enojado.

-De hecho solo ustedes 2 yo no me pienso meter en esto-Dijo Wave corrigiendo al halcón.

-¿¿De qué hablas Wave??-Dijo Storm confundido.

-De que yo solo soy hábil en carreras y en la mejora y reparación de Extreme Gears pero para pelear de ese modo no soy buena, sería solo un estorbo para el equipo, aunque me pese admitirlo esta vez depende de ustedes.

-¿¿Estás segura Wave??-Dijo Jet quien pensaba lo mismo, pero nunca se lo diría.

-Si según mis cálculos seria eliminada en la primera ronda así que solo seré su apoyo moral, les echare ánimos desde donde la demás gente los vea-Dijo Wave un poco triste, le dolía admitir las palabras que le dijo pero si salía lastimada o gravemente herida, seguro Jet no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo y no quería verlo así, ya que en secreto ella tenía un sentimiento hacia él, algo que tal vez nunca diría.

-Está bien-Fue lo único que Jet dijo sintiéndose en parte feliz por la decisión de su amiga.

Después de eso Jet y Storm se inscribieron del mismo modo que Sonic lo hizo, con las mismas palabras y lo mismo que paso con el erizo veloz paso con el par de pájaros, después solo se fueron de ahí, no antes de que Julie les recordara la fecha después tomaron sus Extreme Gears y marcharse de ahí.

-Sera interesante este torneo, me pregunto si ese erizo presumido será tan bueno peleando como corriendo-Dijo Jet esperando poderse enfrentar con él.

-¿¿Quién sabe jefe?? De lo único que estoy seguro es de quererme enfrentar a ese tonto rojo-Dijo Storm emocionado pero decidido.

-Wave tengo un trabajo para ti-Dijo Jet mirándola serio.

Fin de capitulo

Notas de autor:

No tengo mucho que decir ¿¿Cuál será el trabajo que hará Wave?? Y ¿¿Quién será ese ser que miraba a Shadow?? Disculpen si por ahora no hay acción pero cuando el torneo empiece créanme que habrá mucha acción es una promesa, dejen un Review y coméntenme lo que opinan sobre ese ser, quien es y esas cosas, otra idea es un reto para cualquiera ¿¿Creen que loa Equidnas y los Babilonios tuvieran alguna conexión en el pasado?? Esa es su tarea coméntenme lo que creen en su Review y la idea que mas me guste será la historia que pondré en un capitulo no muy lejano, nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	4. El regreso de 2 Erizos

Al parecer me Hago famoso jeje, pero en fin, rimero que nada le pido disculpas a **Tarem**, ya que su personaje no apareció notablemente, pero pronto tendrá una mejor aparición, también gracias por tu Review, a partir de este capítulo dos nuevos personajes se unirán a la historia: Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog los cuales le pertenecen al autor **Kentaru Z, **al que agradezco prestarme sus personajes y espero te vaya bien en la uní, gracias a **Amy Rose 7** por** s**u Review, muchas gracias amiga, espero pronto un nuevo capítulo de tus historias, gracias también a **ShadowDarkay**por su Review, espero te siga agradando, también agradezco a **Wings-Dragon**por su Review, espero lo disfrutes tano al leerlo como yo lo disfruto tanto al escribirlo, también agradezco a **ISC14** por su Review, espero continúes pronto tus Fics, también agradezco a **Alicia The Hedgehog**por su comentario, me alaga que te guste la historia, espero pronto tu escribas la tuya propia, solo avísame cuando la subas y yo la leeré y te comento, y también un agradecimiento a **DarkTailsXZ** por su Review y sus consejos, me alegra que sigas mi Fic de cerca y espero mejorar con tus consejos, también gracias a **dArmiitHa**por sus Reviews, lo mismo le digo a los demás lectores, bueno a lo mío, todos los personajes con las excepciones de Lili The Hedgehog, ella es de **Amy Rose 7**, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de **Tarem** y Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog, ellos son de **Kentaru Z**, los demás pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team, Julie The Equidna es de los comics de archie.

The Chaos Tournament

Capitulo 4: El regreso de 2 Erizos.

Los 3 Pájaros volaban en sus Extreme Gears a lo lejos se veía su dirigible rojo era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran.

-¿¿Cual es el trabajo Jet??-Dijo Wave mientras lo veía algo extrañada.

-Muy bien como no participaras en el torneo, tu trabajo será algo de lo que eres buena, busca información, averigua si nuestros antepasados tuvieron algo que ver con esos Equidnas, cuando lo encuentres me lo dices ¿¿Quedo claro??-Dijo Jet a su compañera mientras llegaban al dirigible.

-Claro como el agua Jefe-Dijo Wave haciendo un saludo como si ella fuera un soldado común y Jet su superior, ella estaba contenta pues creía que por ahora les seria inservible pero Jet le hizo ver lo contrario, ella se dejo llevar tanto por la alegría que lo abrazo si pensarlo.

-Wave ¿¿Qué haces??-La pregunta de Jet le hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta ambos se apartaron de su abraso y se sonrojaron.

-¿¿Qué te pasa Wave te sientes bien??-Dijo Storm algo confundido.

-A…pues…yo-fue lo único que Wave alcanzo a decir estaba bastante sonrojada y tendría problemas si Storm se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, su secreto ya no lo seria.

-Storm deja a Wave en paz, ya le di su misión a ella en cuanto a ti, debemos entrenar duro para sorprender a ese erizo y a sus amigos, empezaremos mañana temprano así que ya no molestes y vete al igual que tu Wave empieza a trabajar ¿¿Quedo claro para ambos??-Dijo Jet a sus compañeros salvando a Wave de las preguntas de Storm.

-Si jefe-Dijeron ambos al unisolo haciendo el mismo saludo tipo militar, Storm se fue corriendo y se tropezó con algunas cosas como cajas y cosas así , Jet solo veía como se tropezaba con cada cosa Jet solo se toco la cabeza y giro los ojos en forma de exasperación, cuando noto que la golondrina seguía ahí.

-¿¿Se te ofrece algo??-Dijo Jet disimulando.

-¿¿Por qué me salvaste de las preguntas de Storm??-Pregunto creyendo que tal vez el sentía por ella lo que ella sentía por él.

-¿¿No se dé que hablas??Ya les di una orden y me molesta que no la cumplan-Dijo Jet aparentando ser el Jet sin preocupaciones e insensible de siempre.

-Entiendo lo lamento Jet-Dijo decepcionada y se quedo callada.

-Bien, espero tener la información pronto-Dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina, abrió las puertas y las cerró fuertemente.

Wave se quedo sola en la sala principal, quería llorar pero no lo hacía por temor a que Jet y Storm pasaran por ahí, entonces decidió que debía salir a buscar algo de la información que Jet le encomendó buscar, fue por su Extreme Gear lo tomo y se fue después pensando que si conseguía lo que Jet le pidió, este al menos estaría feliz y eso le gustaba, así que se subió a su tabla y salió del dirigible, ya era algo de noche pero no le importaba, por ese sentimiento que tenia lo haría, se fue y desapareció en la noche.

----------------Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano a Isla Ángel-----------------------------------------------

-Ya quiero ver la cara que pone Knuckles al vernos-Dijo un erizo rojo, con ojos anaranjados, zapatos azules con detalles dorados y guantes blancos con brazaletes dorados. Sus púas son como las de Sonic, solo que las dos de los lados están hacia arriba.

-Si solo espero que pueda dar una buena pelea ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo un erizo igual a Shadow, solo que naranja y con detalles negros, ojos de color amarillo, con una cicatriz al lado derecho de la cara, con unos guantes y zapatos iguales a los de Shadow, solo que lo rojo es de color negro y los aros son de color dorado opaco.

-Tú y tus ganas de pelear amigo-Dijo el erizo rojo a su acompañante

-¿¿Qué esperabas??si no he tenido nada interesante así que peleare contra Knuckles, al menos que me encuentra con Shadow claro ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo el erizo naranja con su risa malévola.

-Mira ahí esta Isla Ángel-Dijo Sash enseñando la isla flotante.

-Ya era hora ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo Shatwo acelerando su paso.

-¡¡Oye espérame!!-Dijo Sash acelerando su paso para no quedarse atrás.

-Es hora de adelantarse, agarra mi mano si no te quieres quedar atrás ¿¿Entendiste??-Dijo Shatwo extendió su mano paraqué Sash la tomara este la tomo y con la otra alzando una Esmeralda Caos color gris.

-Bueno Shatwo has lo tuyo-Dijo Sash.

-Bien prepárate ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!-Y ambos erizos desaparecieron en un destello de luz volviendo a aparecer en Isla Ángel

-¿¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen apareciendo así??-Dijo Julie enfadada.

-¿¿Quiénes somos??¿¿Quién eres tú??-dijo Sash señalándola en forma retadora.

-Yo soy la nueva guardiana de la Esmeralda Maestra Yo soy Julie The Equidna-Dijo Julie de forma imponente.

-Mentirosa, Knuckles es el guardián.

-¿¿Estás seguro amigo??-Dijo mostrando la marca de su hombro.

-No es posible, no puedo creerlo-Dijo Sash sorprendido.

-Pues créelo-Dijo Julie.

-Maldita ¿¿Qué le hiciste a Knuckles??-Dijo con tono furioso.

-Solo lo rete y el perdió-Dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Oye Sash ¿¿Que no este lugar era el único que flotaba en los cielos??-Pregunto Shatwo a Sash.

-Así es ¿¿Por qué lo preguntas??-Dijo Sash desviando la vista de Julie.

-Por eso-Dijo señalando otro lugar flotante parecido a un coliseo o castillo.

-¿¿Cómo es posible esto??

-Esto mi rojizo amigo se llama Babylon Garden-Dijo Julie explicándoles al par de erizos.

-¿¿Qué Babylon Garden??-Dijo Sash Sorprendido.

-¿¿Conoces este lugar??-Pregunto Shatwo confundido.

-He oído historias pero solo eso-Dijo Sash respondiendo su pregunta.

-Ya veo

-Pero nunca creí que existiera realmente-Dijo Sash aun sorprendido.

-¿¿Y que hace la nueva guardiana de la esmeralda maestra con un lugar así??¿¿Piensas mudarte?? ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo burlonamente Shatwo.

-Para tu información este lugar será usado para celebrar el Torneo Del Caos

-¿¿Torneo Del Caos??-Preguntaron ambos erizos al unisolo.

-Así es, es un antiguo torneo que mis ancestros crearon.

-¿¿Los antiguos equidnas crearon eso?? –Pregunto Sash.

-Así es-Respondió tranquila.

-Bien entonces que así sea-Dijo Sash.

-Hasta que al fin tendré algo emocionante ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo Shatwo emocionado.

Después de esto ambos erizos escuchan lo que Julie le dijo a Sonic, siguieron los mismos procedimientos y demás y se inscribieron al torneo, después solo vieron a Julie y esta les dijo:

-Nos veremos erizos.

Estos solo se fueron Sash pensaba en su amigo equidna y en donde podrá estar, pero Shatwo solo podía pensar en el torneo, al fin tendría acción y peleas, al fin su aburrimiento terminaría, Sash se detuvo y dijo:

-Bueno amigo, hasta aquí nos separamos.

-Que pasa ¿¿Quieres estar solo?? –Preguntó Shatwo.

-Sí, tengo que pensar en cosas como donde estará Knuckles.

-Bien, nos veremos en el torneo compañero

-Así será nos vemos-Dijo alzando la mano en señal de despedida y se fue corriendo.

-Adiós Sash-Dijo mientras lo veía irse al cabo de unos minutos desapareció de su vista.

---------------------Mientras tanto en el Hospital--------------------

Un doctor se acerca al cuarto donde esta Knuckles, cuando llego los que estaban ahí voltearon a verlo.

-Y díganos doctor, como esta Knuckles-Pregunto Amy esperando su respuesta.

-Tu amigo está muy bien, de hecho lo daremos de alta mañana-Dijo el doctor muy tranquilo mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-¿¿Enserio??-Dijo Tails contento.

-Así es pequeño, Tu amigo tiene suerte de tener amigos tan buenos que se preocupan, por cierto, ¿¿Donde están sus amigos??

-El Señor Sonic salió a correr, no le gusta estarse quieto mucho tiempo, y la Señorita Rouge salió dijo que tenía que irse a ver a su amigo Omega-Dijo Cream poniéndose de pie.

-Bien entonces cuando los vean avísenles.

-Si doctor se lo diremos-Dijo Amy muy amable.

-Bueno ya escuchaste Knuckles.-Dijo Tails.

-Al fin, ya era hora-Dijo Knuckles algo cansado.

-¿¿Ya era hora??No has estado ni un día aquí y ya te cansaste, deberías estar agradecido por que no te rompiste ni un hueso-Dijo Amy en tono de reproche.

-No me interesa eso, solo lo único que importa es recuperar mi lugar como guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra-Dijo Knuckles con los ojos cerrados quitándole importancia al regaño que le dio Amy pero luego sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-Auch ¿¿Quién fue el chistoso??-Dijo volteando a ver a todas partes rápidamente hasta que vio a Amy con su martillo en manos.

-¿¿Qué te pasa acaso estás loca??-Dijo Knuckles agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿¿Loca yo?? Ahora veras cabeza hueca-Dijo Amy dándole otro martillazo.

-Amy cálmate, recuerda que Knuckles no está bien aun-Dijo Tails sujetándola con fuerza.

-Nunca ha estado bien, mira que darle más importancia a una joya que a su vida propia, el no está bien de la cabeza, seguro que cuando era pequeño, se le cayó a su madre de cabeza-Dijo Amy molesta intentando zafarse del agarre de Tails.

-Amy cálmate, no te servirá de nada pegarle al Señor Knuckles-Dijo Cream ayudando a Tails a agarrar a Amy pero una voz le hizo dejar a Tails solo:

-Hola Cream, tiempo sin vernos-Dijo una voz que Cream reconoció al instante.

-¿¿Tarem??-Cream soltó a Amy, y ella y Tails cayeron al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza.

-Hola prima-Dijo dando una sonrisa.

-Eres tú, no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tu-Dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho Cream-Dijo Tarem devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Yo también-Dijo Cream con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Auch-Dijo Tails sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-¿¿Qué paso??-Dijo Amy todavía confundida por el golpe imitando la acción de Tails.

-Ay estábamos forcejeando, y luego Cream te soltó, y no pude aguantar solo y nos caímos-Dijo Tails aun sin abrir los ojos.

-O ya veo dijo Amy abriendo los ojos para ver que había caído encima de Tails, el pequeño zorro abrió los ojos.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-Grito espantado Tails al notar quien estaba encima de él, Amy grito por el susto que le dio el grito de Tails.

-¿¿Qué te pasa??¿¿Acaso quieres darme un infarto??-Dijo Amy furiosa muy apareciendo su martillo.

-Lo lamento, es que me asustaste-Dijo Tails cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¿¿Que yo te asuste??Te daré algo para que te asustes-Dijo levantando su martillo, "Nunca debí decir eso" pensaba Tails mientras apretaba los dientes y se preparaba para el golpe de Amy, pero después de un rato nada paso, Tails volteo a ver que pasaba y vio a Amy en posición de dar un martillazo, pero no se movía de ahí.

-¿¿Amy??-Pregunto aun espantado Tails, pero nada paso.

-¿¿Qué pasa??¿¿Por que no puedo moverme??-Preguntaba Amy mientras Tails buscaba al responsable, volteaba a todos lados hasta que vio a una coneja color café un poco más grande que Cream que tenía su mano extendida en dirección a Amy.

-Tarem basta-Dijo Cream algo preocupada.

-Pero casi golpea a tu amigo Tails.

-Pero ella es mi amiga Amy, ya te lo explique ella es así-Dijo Cream, esta dejo de extender su mano y Amy volvió a moverse.

-¿¿Qué fue eso??-Preguntaron Amy y Tails al unisolo.

-Bueno, fueron mis poderes telequineticos-Respondio Tarem.

-Cielos no sabía que tú tuvieras esos poderes-Dijo Cream sorprendida.

-Sí, gracias a este medallón que encontré-Dijo Tarem Mostrando el medallón que tenia colgado en el cuello.

-Guao increíble-Dijo Tails sorprendido.

-Si impresionante, por cierto¿¿Quién eres tú y Que haces aquí??-Pregunto Amy.

-O lo lamento, ella es mi prima Tarem The Rabbit-Dijo Cream feliz señalando a la coneja café.

-¿¿Tu prima??-Preguntaron Amy y Tails al unisolo.

-Así es, y ella vino de visita-Dijo Cream explicando el porqué de su visita.

-Ya veo, pero ¿¿Cómo sabia que estabas en este hospital??-Pregunto Tails pues le parecía extraño que fuera casualidad que ella llegara a Station Square y decidiera buscar a su prima a un hospital.

-Pues primero fui con la tía Vainilla, ella me dijo que estaba con su amiga Amy, luego escuche que Sonic y sus amigos llevaron a su amigo Knuckles al Hospital Central de la ciudad, luego solo le pedí a un taxi que me llevara al Hospital Central y pues aquí estoy, cuando llegue escuche gritos y pensé que alguien los atacaba pero no fue así, cuando llegue no vi ningún peligró solo a ti, te salude, pero luego vi a alguien intentando atacar a tu amigo Tails, como no la reconocí pues estaba de espaldas y con ese martillo creí que era una persona malvada, lo lamento Amy-Dijo Tarem disculpándose.

-Bueno está bien, de todos modos salvaste a Tails de un golpe que no se merecía en realidad-Dijo Amy más calmada y luego se disculpo con Tails.

-Está bien Amy, Knuckles procura ser más preocupado por tu vida-Dijo Tails de forma seria y calmada.

-Tails tiene razón-Dijo Tarem.

-Así es Señor Knuckles, si usted muere entonces como haría pagar a Julie lo que le hizo-Dijo Cream

Después de eso, todos hablaron con Tarem explicándole lo que paso con Knuckles así como lo que paso después en Isla Ángel con Sonic y Julie, las cosas que ella le dijo y de cómo uso un extraño poder para avisar sobre el Torneo del Caos y todo eso.

-No puedo creerlo, al parecer llegue en un buen momento-Dijo algo feliz y emocionada Tarem.

-¿¿Piensas participar??-Dijeron Amy, Tails, Knuckles y Cream al unisolo.

-Así es, necesito ver si estoy a su nivel o si me superan demasiado-Dijo Tarem algo seria pero feliz a la vez.

-¿¿Estás segura de esto??-Pregunto Tails algo impresionado, ya que ella nunca ha visto pelear a Sonic o a cualquier otro tipo que ellos hayan conocido.

-Sí, vine aquí no solo para hablar con ustedes y Cream, si no para tener una aventura con ustedes y Sonic, y aunque no es lo que esperaba, una aventura es una aventura, eso quiero no importa si todo termina mal no me rendiré fácilmente créanme es una promesa hacia mis nuevos amigos-Dijo Tarem muy decidida.

-Bien entonces así será amiga-Dijo Tails muy serio.

-Mi prima es genial no creen chicos-Dijo Cream muy emocionada.

-Si así es Cream, ojala yo fuera así-Dijo Tails cambiando su cara de seria a triste.

-¿¿Qué pasa Tails??-Pregunto Cream preocupada

-Lo que pasa es que yo no participare-Dijo Tails mientras una lagrima le recorría la mejilla.

-¿¿Por qué dices eso Tails??-Preguntaron Amy y Cream al unisolo.

-Créanme no fue fácil pensarlo, pero es lo mejor, debo irme debo acabar las reparaciones del Tonado X.

-¿¿Qué tonterías dices Tails??Te necesitamos dentro-Dijo Amy tratando de animar a su compañero.

-¡¡NO CLARO QUE NO ME NECESITAN!!Lo lamento, pero es mi decisión final, por Favor entiéndanlo, nos vemos, Knuckles entrena mucho y hazte más fuerte y dale a Julie su merecido si es que llagas a la final-Dijo Tails algo triste aun y se fue volando por la ventana, al parecer ya era muy noche y estaba lloviendo.

-Tails espera-Dijo Amy intentando detenerlo pero alguien la detuvo.

-Amy déjalo irse-Dijo una voz que ella conocía.

-¿¿Sonic??-Todos menos Knuckles se sorprendieron, la eriza se giro hacia el

-Sonic Tails dec-Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues este la callo con su dedo índice.

-Si lo sé, escuche todo-Dijo Sonic algo tranquilo.

-Amy cálmate, tal vez sea lo mejor para todos-Dijo Sonic muy serio.

-¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso??Creí que eras su mejor amigo-Dijo Amy de forma triste.

-Amy, odio admitirlo pero Sonic tiene razón-Dijo Knuckles

-Pero Señor Knuckles-Dijo Cream pero Knuckles la interrumpió.

-Pero nada, tú también deberías de pensar en no participar, esto no es un juego de niños-Dijo Knuckles gritándole a Cream, esta solo lloro y salió volando por la ventana donde todavía seguía lloviendo.

-Muy bien tú te lo buscaste-Dijo Amy apareciendo su martillo, pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa Tarem volvió a sujetarla con sus poderes telequineticos.

-Bien gracias Tarem ahora podremos hablar seriamente-Dijo Sonic.

-¿¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando la plática??

-Bueno desde que Amy te dio el martillazo-Dijo Sonic.

-No te pregunte a ti Sonic, vamos ladrona se que estas aquí-Dijo Knuckles gritando en el cuarto.

-Valla al parecer me descubriste, no está nada mal para un cabeza hueca-Dijo una voz de forma coqueta y de un pasillo salieron Rouge y Omega.

-Increíble, no sabía que Rouge fuera tan buena-Dijo Tarem asombrada pero sin soltar a Amy.

-Bueno a lo nuestro luego hablaremos de esto-Dijo Knuckles de forma fría.

-Amy, entiende que Tails tomo una gran decisión, el es un pensador no un peleador, para nosotros tanto el cómo Cream solo serán una distracción, es mejor que ninguno de ellos se metan en esto-Dijo Sonic explicándole a Amy todo con calma.

-Las probabilidades de que ellos pasen de la primera ronda son mínimas, pues ellos no cuentan con buenos ataques según mis datos sobre ellos-Agrego Omega

-Piénsalo solo un poco, si ella o Tails salieran heridos como crees que nos sentiríamos todos aquí-Dijo Knuckles muy serio.

-Al parecer Amy Ya no muestra rastros de resistencia-Dijo Omega viendo a Amy más tranquila Tarem la soltó y ella cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Sonic la ayudo a levantarse tenía varias lágrimas, luego Rouge se acerco a los dos erizos y Dijo:

-Es lo mejor para ellos ¿¿Entiendes eso??-Dijo Rouge, Amy solo asintió con la cabeza.

En otro lado lejos de ahí un erizo caminaba bajo la lluvia.

-Esa estúpida eriza, como puede creer semejante estupidez de que tuve algo con esa murciélago, bueno eso me saco por intentar ser alguien que no soy, yo soy la Máxima Forma de Vida fui credo para estar solo y así seguiré, nunca debí cambiar lo que realmente soy, como antes lo hice dejare mi pasado atrás-Dijo Shadow levantando su mano en alto mientras la lluvia caía sobre él, aunque se sentía algo triste él creía que era mejor así, cambio su actitud triste a una seria y sin sentimiento alguno más que el coraje, pero una voz llamo su atención.

-Valla Shadow Cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo una sombría voz seguida de una malévola carcajada.

-Hump, creí que ya no serias más un problema-Dijo Shadow de forma fría y calmada.

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen donde haya maldad estará Mephiles The Dark-Dijo la sombría voz después de eso una gran cantidad de niebla negra apareció de la nada tomando la forma de un erizo de color azul marino, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, estos últimos estaban rodeados de un color carmín provenientes de sus retinas, además de que sus púas tenían un extraño aspecto como si estuviesen hechas de cristal.

-¿¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que ya nunca volverías??-Dijo Shadow poniéndose en guardia, sacando una Esmeralda Caos color roja.

-Vengo por motivos que no te conciernen, pero siempre tengo tiempo para la venganza erizo Shadow-Dijo Mephiles creando algo parecido a una Esmeralda Caos morada, pero con un extraño brillo obscuro

-Hump ¿¿Crees poder contra mí??-Dijo Shadow riendo burlonamente.

-Te crees muy poderoso ¿¿Cierto Shadow?? Ya lo veremos ¡¡Dark Blade!!-Dijo poniendo sus manos en posición como si sujetaran una espada, luego de la nada apareció un sable que parecía brillar con una especie de energía obscura.

-Hump así que vienes con trucos nuevos ¿¿Cierto?? ¡¡Chaos Blade!!-Luego Shadow imito lo que Mephiles hizo, y de sus manos apareció un sable parecido al que su rival hizo, pero este era amarillo y brillaba como el sol.

-Veo que tú también vienes con nuevas sorpresas también, veamos quien es más poderoso-Dijo Mephiles, ambos corrieron en dirección donde se encontraba su rival, la lluvia caía con mas y mas fuerza a cada segundo, era de noche debía de pasar de media noche, el lugar de ese encuentro era como si el destino lo tuviera preparado así desde el principio ese momento, en el que Shadow decidiera olvidar sus sentimientos y volver a ser el mismo de siempre en esa hora, en la que después de esa decisión Mephiles decidiera aparecer todo, si alguien estuviera ahí seguro estaría por presenciar una gran batalla, la cual estaba por comenzar.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios del Autor.

Bueno, al fin una gran batalla está por comenzar ¿¿Qué pasara?? ¿¿Quién ganara?? ¿¿A dónde ira Cream?? ¿¿Qué pasara con Sash y Shatwo ahora que separaron sus caminos?? Y ¿¿Qué averiguara Wave?? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de "The Chaos Tournament" por cierto, todavía pueden dar su opinión sobre que paso entre lo equidnas y los babilonios, disculpen si hay fallas como faltas de comas o signos de puntuación y disculpen la tardanza tuve problemas, otra cos como se habrán dado cuenta cambie algunas como Esmeralda Caos o Esmeralda maestra y cosas así era para ver si asi era mejor avísenme en su Review lo que opinen y si a la mayoría no les gusta vuelvo a ponerlo como antes, bueno nos leemos luego no olviden dejar Reviews

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	5. Buscando el origen del Torneo

Bueno heme aquí de nuevo, con otro emocionante capitulo de The Chaos Tournament, bien primero que nada solo aviso que casi nadie me envió teorías sobre equidnas y babilonios, tal vez no era tan emocionante que dijéramos en fin, agradezco a las únicas dos personas que me enviaron sus teorías que son las que pondré en este capítulo un fuerte aplauso para **ISC14**y para **Alicia The Hedgehog **felicidades y gracias por sus Reviews en fin, agradezco a los que me dejan Reviews y a los que no también, un agradecimiento para mi amiga de Fanfiction **Amy Rose 7,** muchas gracias por creer eso, pero no creo ser tan bueno hay mejores autores que yo, también agradezco a la recién llegada **mey the Hedgehog** espero te vaya bien con tu primer Fic, y cada que salga le echare un vistazo, también agradezco a **Darkblue24** por su Review, al igual que agradezco a **Wings-Dragon**por su Review y por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi Fic en fin, a lo que vinieron o si no se aburrirán jajaja.

Capitulo 5: Buscando el origen del Torneo.

Ambos erizos chocaron sus sables el uno contra el otro, ninguno sedería sin dar batalla eso era seguro, ellos seguían estrellando sus sables con gran fuerza, ambos combatían con gran fuerza bajo la fuerte lluvia, los dos erizos daban todo su poder en cada ataque.

-Te sientes cansado Shadow-Dijo Mephiles con satisfacción.

-Hump eso quisieras, podría pelear contra ti toda la noche si fuera necesario-Dijo Shadow con algo de arrogancia en su tono de voz.

-Ya veremos si piensas lo mismo Shadow ¡¡Dark Blade!!-Dijo Mephiles creando con su mano libre otra de esas esmeraldas obscuras, y seguido de otro sable obscuro.

-Esto se pondrá más interesante-Dijo Shadow para sí mismo y pensando "Ese maldito de Mephiles puede crear dos de esos sables, y yo solo tengo una Esmeralda Caos, bueno esto será difícil pero no me dejare sorprender por alguien como el"en cuanto a Mephiles se puso en guardia con sus dos sables y se dirigió contra Shadow.

-Prepárate Shadow The Hedgehog, tal vez pudiste igualarme con un sable, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas hacer algo ahora que tengo dos-Dijo Mephiles seguido de una sombría carcajada, se acerco con rapidez y ataco a su rival dando una serie de ataque cortantes, el erizo negro solo podía esquivar los ataques con unos movimientos veloces y agiles, también bloqueaba algunos con su sable.

-"¿¿Quién diría que un sable extra le daría tanta ventaja ventaja??Odio decirlo pero necesito ayuda o tal vez no salga vivo de esta"-Pensaba Shadow esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques.

-Creo que estas fuera de forma Shadow me gustaría seguir con esto pero-Dijo atacando con sus dos sables, Shadow bloqueo el ataque pero la fuerza del ataque lo tiro al suelo y su sable desapareció pues el golpe le había tirado su Esmeralda Caos al suelo, mientras Mephiles lo veía poniendo sus sables en el cuello de Shadow,

-Esto debe acabar-Dijo terminando la frase que había dejado inconclusa, estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza cuando:

¡¡Chaos Spear!!-Se escucho a alguien decir, seguido de ese grito unos rayos de luz salieron impactándose contra Mephiles, este cayo dejando libre a Shadow, el cual busco en donde estaba ese que lo ayudo, luego solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creí que ya nunca volverías-Dijo Shadow mirando en una dirección

-Ya sabes lo que se dice yerba mala nunca muere-Dijo una voz en dirección donde miraba Shadow

-(Gruñido)¿¿Quién eres??-Dijo Mephiles muy molesto.

-Permíteme presentarme, Soy la nueva Máxima Forma de Vida ¡¡Yo soy Shatwo The Hedgehog!!-Dijo apareciendo el erizo naranja de entre las sombras.

-Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos Shadow-Dijo Shatwo mientras sacaba una Esmeralda Caos color Celeste.

-¿¿Preparado??-Dijo Shadow levantando su Esmeralda Caos del suelo

-Claro, he esperado un gran combate como este hace tiempo-Dijo Shatwo viendo como Mephiles se levantaba del suelo.

-No importa si el mismo Sonic The Hedgehog esté aquí, no podrán contra mi ¡¡Dark Blades!!-Dijo volviendo a crear esos sables obscuros.

-¡¡Chaos Blade!!-Dijeron ambos erizos al unisolo, ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-¿¿Estás listo??-Pregunto Shadow.

-Siempre lo estoy ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo Shatwo muy serio y ambos se lanzaron contra Mephiles, este hizo lo mismo.

-Veamos que pueden hacer dos Máximas Formas de Vida contra alguien como yo-Dijo Mephiles comenzando su ataque, atacaba de la misma forma rápida con la que atacaba antes de que Shatwo apareciera, la diferencia era que ahora que eran dos contra uno, aunque este tuviera dos sables ahora debía atacar y defenderse de dos sables que atacaban en direcciones distintas, al parecer las fuerzas se volvían a emparejar, ambos erizos atacaron con sus sables y Mephiles detuvo ambos sables con los suyos.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer subestime sus poderes erizos, sobre todo los tuyos Shadow, seguro que María estaría orgullosa de ti-Dijo Mephiles soltando una carcajada malévola.

-No debiste meterla en esto Mephiles-Dijo Shadow, después un aura roja se hizo presente en el, brillaba de una forma que parecía quemaría a cualquiera que estuviera ahí, Shadow volvió a atacar tumbando a Mephiles al suelo, después lo levanto y empezó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas, con cada golpe que Shadow daba este brillaba mas, después de una serie de golpes Mephiles cayó al suelo, Shadow lo levanto agarrándolo del cuello y alzándolo hasta donde pudo.

-Shatwo-Dijo Shadow este solo asintió con la cabeza desapareció su sable y dijo:

-Cuando esto acabe regresare ¡¡Chaos Control!!-y desapareció en un destello de luz, Shadow solo volteo su mirada en dirección a donde tenía a Mephiles, sonrió de forma maniaca y luego dijo al muy golpeado Mephiles:

-Yo nunca vengo con un solo truco nuevo Mephiles prepárate ¡¡Chaos Blast!!-y toda esa aura roja que brillaba en Shadow se convirtió en una enorme explosión, la cual se impacto de lleno sobre Mephiles, después de unos segundos todo acabo y un brillo apareció en ese demolido lugar dejando ver a Shatwo.

-Vaya Shadow, tu sí que sabes lucirte, no puedo esperar a ver lo que hagas en el Torneo Del Caos-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Interesante, así que participaras en el Shatwo-Pregunto Shadow algo agitado.

-Claro que sí, no tiene mucho que Sash y yo nos enteramos y decidimos entrar-Dijo Shatwo.

-¿¿Sash también está aquí??-Pregunto algo sorprendido Shadow.

-Así es, pero nos separamos de camino y quedamos vernos en el torneo.

-Ya veo.

-Interesante, así que ambos también estarán en ese torneo, eso me facilita más las cosas-Dijo una voz atrás de ellos, saliendo de los escombros un malherido y débil Mephiles.

-¿¿Sigues vivo maldita escoria?? Te acabare de una vez por todas-Dijo Shadow.

-No te molestes Shadow me despido, espero enfrentarme contra ti en el Torneo-Dicho eso desapareció de la misma forma que apareció.

Mientras eso pasaba, en una especie de taller llegaba un pequeño zorro.

-Bueno, al menos tuve el valor para decirles y no me fui sin avisar-Dijo el pequeño zorro mientras abría el cerrojo de su taller.

-Solo espero lo entiendan ellos, solo quisiera haber hablado antes con Cream espero ella pueda pensarlo también, no me gustaría verla pelear contra Shadow o Knuckles-Dijo entrando y cerrando la reja y la puerta, estaba muy empapado así que se dirigía al baño por una toalla cuando tocaron la puerta, no tenía muchas ganas de abrir, pero de todos modos fue a abrir, cuando abrió vio a una pequeña coneja empapada llorando.

-¿¿Cream??-Pregunto algo sorprendido Tails

-Hola Tails ¿¿Puedo pasar??-Pregunto Cream mientras varias gotas le escurrían de todas partes.

-Pasa Cream, te vas a resfriar-Dijo Tails algo preocupado.

Cream pasó y Tails le dio una silla y ella se sentó, Tails fue rápido por un par de toallas al baño y volvió rápido con ella y se las dio.

-¿¿Pero y tú??-Pregunto Cream viendo las toallas

-Está bien no te preocupes, es mejor una pequeña gripa a que Amy se enoje conmigo por no cuidar de su mejor amiga como se debía-Dijo Tails mientras le escurrían algunas gotas de agua.

-Pero, ¿¿No tienes más toallas??-Pregunto Cream mientras se secaba con una.

-Pues por ahora están sucias no te preocupes, por cierto en mi cuarto tengo pijamas.

-¿¿Qué??-Pregunto Cream sin entender

-Tu ropa esta mojada, tengo unas pijamas en mi cuarto, cuando termines de secarte puedes ir a cambiarte en lo que se seca la ropa que traes puesta, solo hasta mañana, no creo que puedas salir de aquí, el clima está empeorando-Dijo abriendo una cortina mostrando como estaba afuera, Tails tenía razón, la lluvia era tan fuerte que no se veía nada y se veía como el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza los arboles del exterior.

-Creo que tienes razón, al parecer me quedare aquí hasta mañana-Dijo Cream dando una sonrisa y secándose con la toalla.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-¿¿A dónde vas??-Pregunto Cream

-A mi cuarto a ponerte las pijamas en la cama y a desactivar las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿¿Cámaras de seguridad??

-Sí, las tengo en todas partes por si algo malo pasara, por eso es que estoy seguro que te incomodara cambiarte si una cámara te ve, por eso la voy a desactivar, no te preocupes nunca haría nada malo y lo sabes, pero solo para que estés segura-Dijo Tails dirigiéndose a su cuarto, después de un rato salió con dichas cámaras en sus manos todavía se veía algo húmedo pero ya no salían gotas de su cuerpo.

-Listo, puedes ir a cambiarte al menos el vestido por una pijama

-Bien, gracias Tails.

-No me lo agradezcas, solo después de cambiarte vuelve aquí, tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Tails muy serio, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue al cuarto, Tails se sentó y vio que Cream le había dejado una toalla seca la tomo en sus manos "Supongo que solo necesitaba dos toallas" pensó mientras se secaba con esa toalla, después de secarse miro la ahora húmeda toalla y desde que Cream había llegado se preguntaba una cosa:

-¿¿Por qué Cream me habrá seguido con el aguacero que estaba cayendo??-No lo entendía simplemente, si estaba su prima recién llegada y la mayoría de sus amigos en el hospital ¿¿Por qué salió en el aguacero a seguirlo?? Luego una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy lista Tails-Dijo saliendo del cuarto con una pijama compuesta de un pantalón y una sudadera manga larga, ambas prendas eran de color azul cielo con unas figuras de nubes blancas, "Esa pijama es mi pijama favorita" pensaba Tails mientras la veía, luego Cream empezó a hablar.

-Espero no te moleste que no me pusiera ninguna de las que dejaste afuera, pero no me gustaban mucho, así que busque en tus cajones y vi esta y me gusto, ¿¿No te molesta cierto??-Pregunto Cream, Tails solo negó con la cabeza aunque en parte le molestaba un poco, pues esa pijama se la había dado Sonic en su cumpleaños, pero no le diría nada, al menos no a ella, si hubiera sido otra persona si hubiera dicho sobre su molestia, no quería hacerla llorar pues había llorado mucho ese día, al menos eso creía.

-¿¿Sobre que querías hablar Tails??-Pregunto Cream aunque en parte sabia de que quería hablar.

-Dime, ¿¿Por qué me seguiste??-Fue lo primero que Tails pregunto, quería sacarse esa duda primero que algotra cosa.

-Bueno pues-Cream empezó a contarle lo que paso cuando Tails se fue, lo que todos creían, lo de Sonic y lo que Knuckles le dijo y que luego se fue llorando, después de oír eso, Tails la abrazo, era lo que ella necesitaba, el abrazo parecía durar horas aunque solo habían pasado unos minutos, después de un rato, ambos se voltearon a ver a los ojos, era un gran momento para los dos, se dejaron llevar por el momento y se dieron un cálido y tierno beso.

------------------De vuelta con Shadow y Shatwo-------------------------------------------------

Ambos erizos estaban de pie bajo la lluvia, mirando el lugar donde habían combatido a ese obscuro ser todo deshecho por el último ataque que Shadow género.

-Cielos Shadow ahora si te luciste ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!-Dijo Shatwo algo sorprendido por los daños que Shadow genero.

-Hump ese infeliz se lo merecía, y si piensa entrar en el torneo, espero enfrentarme a él, y créeme si crees que esto fue devastador, espera a verme con toda mi furia-Dijo Shadow con cierta ira.

-Y ¿¿Qué piensas hacer ahora??

-Hump ¿¿No es obvio?? Voy a registrarme al Torneo.

-Bien, voy contigo-Dijo Shatwo

-¿¿Listo??

-Siempre ¡Ha, Ha, Ha!

-¡¡Chaos Control!!-Y ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz, pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que alguien los había visto, era una eriza color verde que salía entre los escombros se notaba adolorida y con algunos raspones, al parecer el último ataque Shadow genero también se impacto sobre su cuerpo.

-(Sollozos) Al parecer merecía escuchar todo lo que Shadow dijo, también merecía esto, por desgracia el golpe no fue tan fuerte porque estaba lejos, (Sollozos) tal vez sea una señal de que esto es mi castigo por no saber escucharlo a él, por simplemente no confiar, algo tan fácil que yo no pude hacer, espero algún día me perdones Shadow, (Sollozos) y me des otra oportunidad en tu corazón-Dijo Lili mientras empezaba a llorar sin descanso, pero no lloraba por causa de las heridas en su cuerpo, si no por un dolor más profundo, un dolor que ella misma ocasiono, por no ser comprensiva con el erizo que quería y adoraba.

-Oye ¿¿Estás bien??-La eriza volteo y vio a una coneja color café con un impermeable amarillo y un paraguas negro.

-Sí, no es nada no te preocupes-Dijo la eriza poniéndose de pie.

-Sera mejor que vengas conmigo al hospital para que los médicos te revisen.

-¿¿Al hospital??

-Si iba para allá, lo que pasa es que un amigo de mi prima Cream lo lastimaron y ahí está.

-¿¿Eres prima de Cream??

-Si ¿¿La conoces??

-Pues sí, conozco a ella y a sus amigos porque soy la hermana de Sonic por así decirlo.

-¿¿En serio??

-Bueno es una larga historia, somos tan buenos amigos que nos consideramos hermanos.

-Ya veo espera, ¿¿Tu eses la que en la estatua de la entrada de la ciudad está con una lanza y con una seña parecida a la de Sonic??

-Así es la misma soy Lili The Hedgehog dijo estirando la mano, en forma de saludo.

-Tarem The Rabbit mucho gusto-Dijo estrechando su mano, después de las presentaciones Tarem le dio el paraguas a Lili y se fueron rumbo al hospital.

Mientras en otra parte cerca de Mistic Ruins un erizo rojo con una mochila de viaje se acercaba a unos antiguos templos.

-Si existe una respuesta, seguro que la encuentro aquí-Se dijo así mismo mientras seguía corriendo, al parecer la lluvia no sería un impedimento para seguir su búsqueda, estaba cerca del templo más grande del lugar, estaba por llegar cuando vio a una ave caer del cielo a gran velocidad el erizo se dirigió en dirección a donde caería seguramente.

-Te tengo-Dijo mientras daba un salto y la atrapaba, luego vio caer un Extreme Gear y este se clavo en el suelo.

-Valla valla, al parecer querías emoción amiga, o eres muy hábil o eres una tonta-Dijo el erizo mientras sacaba el Extreme Gear del fango lo vio por unos segundos y noto un símbolo extraño, este se sorprendió como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Babylon Rouges-Fue lo único que dijo luego tomo a la chica y a su Extreme Gear y se dirigió al templo para refugiarse de la lluvia, luego dejo el Extreme Gear en el suelo y a la chica, luego busco en su mochila y saco una cuerda gruesa y empezó a amarrar a la golondrina purpura después la sujeto bien con unos nudos, después de un rato de esperar la golondrina comenzó a reaccionar.

-Auch ¿¿Qué pasa??-dijo la chica, intento levantarse pero le fue imposible por la cuerda que la tenia apresada.

-Valla, al fin despiertas chica Babilonia-Dijo el erizo rojo mientras se ponía de pie, la chica estaba asustada y a la vez sorprendida de que supiera de donde provenía.

-¿¿Quién eres y como sabes que soy una Babilonia??-Pregunto la chica con algo de temor.

-Te lo diré si tú me dices tu nombre primero-Dijo algo amenazante.

-Está bien yo soy Wave The Swallow, ¿¿Y tú eres??

-Sash The Hedgehog, y sé que eres Babilonia por el símbolo en tu Extreme Gear.

-¿¿Cómo es posible?? Si casi nadie nos conoce.

-Pues soy un cazador de tesoros, y de los mejores, yo he visto muchos símbolos y he leído cientas de inscripciones, muchas historias he leído pero la de tu gente es la que me llama la atención, casi tanto como la de los equidnas, y es por eso que no dejare que robes nada ladrona de Babilonia.

-Espera, yo no planeo robar nada, solo vengo a investigar por que nuestro hogar Babylon Garden esta siendo usado por esa equidna como sede de ese torneo, es la verdad lo juro.

-Interesante, al parecer buscamos lo mismo, entonces te propongo un trato, yo usare mis habilidades para descifrar los escritos y tu prometes no tocar nada al menos que yo te diga ¿¿Está bien??

-De acuerdo, no soy como mis ancestros que cometieron muchos errores en el pasado, yo soy el cerebro de mi equipo, yo pienso bien las cosas antes de actuar.

-Bien es un trato, parece que no mientes pero te estaré vigilando-Dijo Sash mientras la desataba, doblo la cuerda y la guardo en su mochila, luego saco un par de lámparas y le dio una a Wave.

-Veo que vienes bien preparado.

-Un buen cazador de tesoros siempre lo está, ahora en marcha-Dijo mientras encendía su lámpara y entraba al templo seguido de Wave quien también encendió su lámpara, estuvieron dando vueltas por varios minutos sin ningún progreso.

-¿¿Estás seguro de que sabes dónde buscar??-Pregunto Wave mientras lo seguía por detrás.

-Si hay alguna información seguro esta aquí, este es el templo de los eventos importantes, aquí los antiguos equidnas escribieron los acontecimientos más importantes así que solo hay que seguir buscando, vamos por aquí-Dijo Sash mientras seguía viendo las inscripciones, de repente Wave sintió una fría brisa "¿¿Cómo es posible que sienta una brisa si este es un templo??"Pensó Wave y entonces dijo:

-Sash por aquí hay una especie de puerta falsa.

-¿¿Eso crees??

-Así es, sentí una brisa.

-Bien, empecemos a buscar no debe estar lejos, empieza a buscar el origen de la brisa y avísame si la encuentras, pero no toque nada.

-Sí, ya lo sé, no olvido nuestro trato-Dijo Wave mientras empezaba a buscar, Sash también empezó a buscar, ambos sintieron de nuevo la brisa, debían de estar cerca ambos buscaron lo más rápido que podían, hasta que se toparon con una pared que parecía distinta, en esta había un símbolo distinto a los demás.

-Es parecido al que habíamos visto mis amigos y yo en Gigant Rocks-Dijo Wave algo sorprendida.

-Así que ya estuviste ahí-Dijo Sash.

-¿¿Tu estuviste ahí??-Así es, y vi ese pedazo de "Estrella fugaz" que contaba la leyenda, pero no lo tome.

-¿¿Por qué??

-Porque yo no soy ese tipo de cazador de tesoros, me gusta ir y ver si es verdad lo que las leyendas cuentan, no lo hago para hacerme rico o famoso, si no por la emoción que me da la idea de ver los tesoros antiguos aunque, yo siento cual tesoro debe ser sacdo y cual no.

-Valla eres igual a ese equidna cabeza hueca.

-¿¿Quién Knuckles?? Es mi amigo.

Bueno, mejor busquemos la forma de abrir esta cosa.

-Sí, tienes razón-Ambos revisaron la pared buscando una forma de abrirla hasta que una luz comenzó a brillar cada vez mas y mas.

-¿¿Qué pasa??-Pregunto Wave.

-No lo sé, tal vez activamos una trampa, prepárate para lo que sea-Dijo Sash mirando para todos lados, preparándose para lo peor.

A unos metros del taller de Tails una figura apareció entre la lluvia, era una especie de erizo metálico con más púas que Sonic, algunas de las cuales eran blancas y con una capa de color gris brillante, sus ojos eran rojos, se acercaba paso a paso a la casa de Tails hasta que estuvo enfrente de esta.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios del autor

Bueno aquí está el capitulo, se que al principio puse que sabrían lo que dio origen al torneo, pero me quedo muy largo, les prometo que para el próximo capítulo saldrá a la luz todo lo del torneo, solo tengan paciencia, ¿¿Qué pasara con Mephiles??¿¿Qué pasara con Lili y su nueva amiga Tarem??¿¿Cuál será la suerte para Sash y Wave??, también un nuevo personaje entro al Fic me pregunto si sabrán quien es el, si lo saben díganme y manden un Review nos leemos luego.

Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	6. El error de los babilonios parte 1

Bien aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de "The Chaos Tournament", pero como siempre, primero los agradecimientos para aquellos que me dejaron Review, aquí hay alguien nuevo, aunque todavía no se haya inscrito a Fanfiction agradezco el Review de **catcreme **solo unas correcciones, Cream tampoco participara en el torneo, pues por la razón de que ella tampoco resistiría algún golpe fuerte y es la misma razón que Tails no lo hará, en cuanto a quien será el erizo, pues lo sabrás en este capítulo, y en cuanto a la aparición de Blaze The Cat, pues no pensaba ponerla ni a ella ni a Silver The Hedgehog, pero estaba contando a los participantes y me faltan 2 personajes para el torneo así que gracias a ti, ellos dos estarán en este Fic, así es lectores, ese par estarán en el torneo, a más tardar el próximo capítulo, también agradezco a **Alicia the Hedgehog**por su Review, al igual que agradezco a mi querida amiga de Fanfiction **Amy Rose 7**, muchas gracias por comentar y por ayudarme cuando me llego a trabar, creo que sin tu grandiosa ayuda y consejos este Fic no sería tan grandioso, muchas gracias, también agradezco a su amiga **mey the hedegehog**y espero pronto la continuación de tu Fic, bien ya escrito los agradecimientos de los que comentaron, ya puedo empezar con el Fic.

Capitulo 6: El error de los babilonios y el origen del torneo primera parte.

Estaban Tails y Cream sentados en una silla, apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde su escena "romántica" ambos se veían muy ruborizados, Tails estaba sentado sin saber que hacer o decir, no sabía que lo había motivado a hacer lo que hizo, creyó que sería bueno cambiar de tema, y no mencionarlo a menos que Cream tocara el tema.

-Supongo que querrás saber el por que de mi decisión de no entrar al torneo ¿¿Verdad??

-Pues la verdad no, creo que la razón es la que dijeron todos en el hospital ¿¿Cierto??

-Así es Cream, en la mayoría de nuestras aventuras, yo solo soy el que lleva a todos a cierto lugar en el Tornado X, y eso me gustaba, era alguien que ayudaba, pero las aventuras aumentaban de riesgo cada vez, y yo quería ayudar más a Sonic, así que decidí inventar mas maquinas que me ayudaran a mí y a mis amigos, pero aun así, no era suficiente, mis inventos no se comparan con las habilidades físicas de mis amigos, incluso ahora mis inventos no me ayudarían, te imaginas que tenga que enfrentarme a Shadow, ya lo hice una vez para defender a Cosmo y no fui de mucha ayuda-Esto último le hizo recordar a Tails esos días en que su querida Cosmo estaba con vida, estos recuerdos lo hicieron soltar una lagrima.

-No llores Tails, o me veré forzada a acompañarte en tu llanto, tú fuiste alguien especial para ella, estoy segura de que a Cosmo no le gustaría verte así, ella te querría ver alegre, como ella te conoció, como ella te quiso, tú la protegiste cuando el Señor Shadow quiso destruirla, la protegiste con tu vida, y eso es algo lindo, proteger a quien quieres tanto aunque te cueste la vida misma, eso es el verdadero amor, y tu se lo demostraste, y creo que ella te lo demostró también, o me equivoco.

-Ella lo hizo para salvar al universo entero pues ella quería recordarlo tan bello como siempre, y a sus amigos que tanto la quisieron y apoyaron en las buenas y en las malas.

-Pero mayormente lo hizo por el dulce zorro que la quiso y apoyo más que cualquier buen amigo, ella se sacrifico para salvarte, hizo algo parecido a lo que tú hiciste, protegió a quien quería tanto a costa de su vida, tú eras el verdadero amor de Cosmo, y no puedes negarlo Tails, así como no puedes negar que ella lo fue para ti.

-Creo que tienes razón, fue lindo mientras duro, y haría lo mismo si tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien así de nuevo-Dijo Tails con una sincera sonrisa.

-Espero vuelvas a conocer a alguien así-Dijo Cream con una sonrisa tierna pero algo triste.

-Y dime, ¿¿Tú participaras en el torneo??

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero ya no lo hare, creo que tienes razón, seremos de más ayuda si les apoyamos con gritos de ánimo y no participando-Dijo Cream muy animada.

-Me alegra que tomaras una decisión correcta-Dijo Tails mientras le da un abrazo pero algo detiene el tierno momento, el sonido del timbre de la puerta y seguido de una voz.

-Tails abre soy yo Sonic-Dijo la voz, Tails se levanto para abrir, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo: "Espera un momento Sonic ¿¿Aquí y Bajo la lluvia?? Si Sonic odia el agua no importa si esta en el mar o en forma de lluvia y menos en forma de tormenta" ese pensamiento hizo que fuera rápido a la sala donde Cream estaba sentada.

-¿¿Qué pasa Tails??-Pregunto Cream, pero Tails solo le hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio, ella solo asintió con la cabeza obedeciendo a su amigo, Tails se acerco a una pared de la sala y oprimió una parte de esta la cual se sumió dejando ver unas pantallas, Tails se acerco a una especie de teclado y apretó varios botones con rapidez, luego una pantalla se encendió dejando ver la imagen de la entrada con una figura que Tails reconoció al instante.

-¡¡Metal Sonic!!-La cara de Tails cambio de preocupada a espantada, la de Cream igual estaba temblando de miedo, Tails oprimió otros botones y del suelo se abrió una compuerta.

-Rápido Cream entra-Ordeno Tails de forma apresurada.

-Pero Tails, ¿¿Y tú que aras??

-no te preocupes por mí, este es un refugio antinuclear, está bien escondido y es muy duro ni cien bombas nucleares abrirían esta puerta, rápido yo me encargo de Metal Sonic-Cream entro aunque no du muy buena gana, pero debía de confiar de su amigo, Tails volvió a oprimir los botones y la compuerta se cerró escondiéndose y a Cream bajo el suelo y tapándose con el piso de la casa, Tails oculto las pantallas y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su indeseable invitado.

-------------Mientras tanto en Mistic Ruins--------------------------------------------------------------

El brillo dejo de salir de la nada dejando ver a Sash y a Wave de nuevo.

-¿¿Qué rayos fue…??-No pudo terminar la frase pues vio algo que los dejos sorprendidos.

-¿¿Quién osa despertar al espíritu guardián de la sala principal??-Pregunto una especie de equidna de unos 2.20 metros de altitud con una voz algo macabra, era de color morado, sus brazos se veían fuertes y tenía una mirada peor que la de Shadow con una lanza antigua en mano y en la cara tenía una especie de líneas blancas, algo así como maquillaje de combate para ir a la guerra, ambos se quedaron petrificados ante el gran personaje que los miraba en ese momento hasta que Wave reacciono.

-Pu-pues vera se-señor espíritu guardián, bu-buscamos pistas so-sobre el Torneo Del Caos-Dijo Wave con algo de temor, pues nunca había visto a alguien parecido a él, tan alto, tan fuerte, y con esa mirada de pocos amigos.

-Así que buscan información sobre el torneo del Caos, si quieren entrar a esta sala deberán primero decirme sus nombres seres mortales -Dijo en actitud demandante.

-Bueno yo soy Sash The Hedgehog, soy un caza-tesoros aunque solo lo hago por la emoción de descubrir la verdad, no por la fama o la riqueza y me gustaría saber la verdad sobre el origen de este torneo-Dijo Sash sin dudar de lo que dijo, pues esa era la verdad.

-Yo soy Wave The Swallow, soy una gran mecánica y me gusta la información sobre el pasado de mis ancestros, yo y mis dos amigos somos los únicos descendientes de los habitantes de Babylon Garden, somos los Babylon Rouges.-Dijo Wave más calmada, el guardián no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo miraba a Wave hasta que decidió hablar.

-Entonces ¿¿Quieres saber que otro error han cometido tus ancestros??-Pregunto el gigantesco equidna con una muy fuerte voz.

-Así es, sé que mis ancestros han hecho cosas que nos han dejado con las consecuencias, pero para eso estamos mis amigos y yo, para corregirlas, fueron errores de mis ancestros, no nuestros pero, pienso remediar las cosas.

-Está bien, pueden pasar, pero no deben tocar, ni tomar nada de lo que haya ahí-Después de decir esto, el guardián tomo a ambos de la cabeza, los levanto y dio un enorme grito ensordecedor, una gran luz apareció y ambos cayeron al suelo, pero el guardián ya no estaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A unos veinte minutos de llegar al hospital, una eriza verde y una coneja café hablaban.

-¿¿Segura que estas bien??-Pregunto Tarem.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien no te preocupes, puedo curarme sola observa, los servidores son los siete caos, caos es poder purificado con el corazón, el controlador unifica el caos, Esmeralda Madre, te pido que me des parte de tu poder-Dijo en tono serio y a la vez amable, esta empezó a curarse de la nada, sus heridas se cerraban sin dejar alguna cicatriz, después de la espectacular demostración Lili se veía algo cansada.

-¿¿Estás bien??-Pregunto Tarem algo preocupada.

-Si es solo que estoy un poco cansada, pero ya se pasara-Dijo Lili tranquila.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos al hospital-Dijo Tarem feliz.

-Solo una cosa, por favor no le digas a nadie que me encontraste herida.

-¿¿Por qué??

-Solo promételo-Dijo entrando al hospital mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que Tarem entrara.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, solo si prometes que después me dirás que hacías en ese lugar y quien te lastimo, ¿¿Es un trato??-Dijo Tarem estirando su mano.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Lili estirando su mano para estrecharlas, cerrando su trato, ambas amigas entraron al hospital para dirigirse a ver a su rojizo amigo, mientras en otra parte de ese hospital una chica murciélago caminaba sola por un pasillo junto a un robot que la seguía de cerca.

-Así que mañana sales Knucky, pues mañana nos veremos ex guardián-Dijo Rouge caminando con algo de prisa y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es lo que dijo el doctor y Knuckles The Equidna se nota muy saludable según mi análisis-Dijo la voz robótica de Omega.

-Vaya vaya, ¿¿Que tenemos aquí??-Dijo Rouge viendo una joya tirada en el suelo.

-Según mi análisis, parece ser una Esmeralda Caos, pero se ve algo diferente, como si tuviera algo desconocido según mi análisis.

-No importa ven con mama Rouge-Dijo Rouge con los ojos brillosos mientras se acercaba a la gema tirada, pero de la nada salió una niebla negra, seguido de la aparición de un erizo obscuro.

-Tiempo sin verlos, Rouge y Omega-Dijo Mephiles con un tono de maldad, mientras la niebla desaparecía.

-Objetivo reconocido Mephiles The Dark, modalidad ofensiva activada-Dijo Omega cambiando sus manos por unas metralletas grandes.

-Omega, cambia a modalidad defensiva e interrogativa, hasta nuevo aviso, ahora-Ordeno Rouge, Omega guardo sus metralletas volviéndolas a convertir en las manos que normalmente tiene.

-Recibiendo la orden de Rouge The Bat, modalidad defensiva e interrogativa activada hasta nuevo aviso.

-Que tenemos aquí al parecer tuviste una gran fiesta, déjame adivinar, ¿¿Shadow??-Dijo Rouge en tono burlón, pues lo veía lastimado, pero no por eso sería menos peligroso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Bueno y ¿¿Qué te trae por aquí??

-Solo digamos que me escape de cierto erizo y de cierta gatita en un futuro algo lejano-Dijo Mephiles soltando una carcajada malvada

-¿¿De que hablas??

-Nos veremos en el torneo-Dicho eso, desapareció en una obscura niebla.

-Nos veremos-Dijo Rouge mientras se iba con Omega.

-----------------De vuelta en algún otro lugar con Sash y Wave-------------------------------------

-Ay ¿¿Dónde estoy??-Dijo Sash sobándose la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Wave que también despertaba.

-¿¿Qué paso??¿¿Dónde estamos??

-Al parecer el guardián nos transporto al lugar de los hechos.

-¿¿Cómo lo sabes??

-Una enorme coincidencia-Dijo señalando a Babylon Garden y al parecer estaban en Isla Ángel, mientras en ese lugar, varios pájaros se preparaban para pelear.

-Señor nos acercamos a Isla Ángel-Dijo un pájaro color café a uno color verde, este tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-Bien, prepárense para robar la Esmeralda Maestra-Dijo con una voz parecida a la de Jet con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos se preparaban para llegar a ese lugar mientras en Isla Ángel, varios equidnas se preparaban para pelear, en Babylon Garden todos estaban listos, entonces una luz apareció entre los pájaros, después de eso apareció un equidna de edad mayor, todos se preparaban para atacar hasta que el equidna hablo.

-Esperen un momento, tengo una propuesta para ustedes…

Continuara

Notas del autor

Bien, no hay mucho que decir, esperen la segunda parte nos leemos luego no olviden dejar Review

¡¡Chaos Control!!


	7. El error de los babilonios segunda parte

Hola, heme aquí con la segunda parte de este capítulo, me alegra que sigan leyendo mi Fic, bien a los agradecimientos, agradezco a **ISC14**muchas gracias por el Review te lo agradezco, también gracias a**Darkblue24**por el Review, también gracias a **DarkTailsXZ**por el Review y no te preocupes, se que tienes cosas importantes que hacer, también te agradezco **Mey the hedgehog**espero tu Fic sea tan interesante como el mío, solo no me quites a mis lectores jajaja es broma, también agradezco a mi grandiosa amiga de Fanfiction **Amy Rose 7**, te deseo lo mejor compañera, gracias a **Alicia The Hedgehog**, por tu Review, agradezco también de nuevo a **cAtcreme** espero que pronto te inscribas a Fanfiction para que te pueda enviar agradecimientos, todos los personajes menos Lili The Hedgehog ella es de mi amiga **Amy Rose 7**,Tarem The Rabbit ella es de**Tarem**,Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog, ellos son de **Kentaru Z**, pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team,bien eso es todo por ahora, bien a la segunda parte.

Capitulo 7: El error de los babilonios y el origen del torneo segunda parte.

Era muy de noche,la lluvia era incontrolable, en una montaña estaba un dirigible rojo, y en un cuarto estaba un halcón verde que leía una revista de Extreme Gears, hasta que…

-¡¡Jefe!!-Grito el albatros gris mientras azotaba las puertas, esto hizo que Jet se espantara y callera al suelo de espaldas, mientras la revista le caía en la cara.

-(Gruñidos)-¿¿Que rayos te pasa Storm??No te he dicho que toques antes de entrar-Dijo Jet levantándose y quitándose la revista de la cara.

-Lo lamento jefe, lo que pasa es que Wave no ha regresado, y estoy preocupado-Dijo Storm justificando su recién entrada.

-Ya sé que no ha vuelto, no te preocupes volverá, ella nunca ha fallado en una misión, además ¿¿No has visto el clima?? Como esperas que vuelva así.

-¿¿Clima??¿¿Qué tiene de malo el clima??-Dijo Storm poniendo cara de idiota, Jet solo se dio un manotazo en la frente, no podía creer que alguien tan tonto como él fuera un Babilonio.

-¡¡Oh!!No tiene nada malo el clima, es mas por que no te asomas y tomas aire fresco-Dijo Jet mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo sacaba por una ventana, Storm solo agitaba los brazos y pies de forma desesperada, hasta que Jet lo soltó, Storm cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente y con la cabeza mojada.

-Ya veo a que se refiere Jefe.

-Bien, ahora largo y no me molestes-Dijo Jet muy enojado, Storm se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se fue Jet levanto su silla, se sentó en ella y siguió leyendo su revista, pero en su mente una pregunta se formaba"¿¿Wave estará bien??"

---------------------------------------------

-Bien te escuchamos equidna ¿¿Cuál es tu propuesta??-Pregunto el ave verde con la voz parecida a la de Jet, al parecer él era el líder.

-Bien, esta es mi propuesta…-Mientras el equidna hablaba en Babylon Garden, Sash y Wave miraban desde Isla Ángel a varios equidnas acercarse a la orilla de la isla flotante, varios se acercaban a donde ellos estaban pero al parecer no los veían ni los oían.

-Parece que no pueden vernos oírnos –Dijo Sash mirando a los equidnas algo tranquilos.

-Cree que haya sido la mejor decisión Jefe-Dijo un equidna joven y fuerte a otro que se veía algo viejo pero se notaba serio.

-Espero que si haya sido la correcta, guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra Rocky-Dijo el anciano.

-Lo mismo digo, solo espero que seamos más fuertes que ellos-Dijo el joven guardián mientras cruzaba los brazos y mirando cómo se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que Babylon Garden estuvo al lado de Isla Ángel, varios pájaros seguidos del equidna salieron de Babylon Garden.

-¿¿Y bien que decidieron Babilonios??-Pregunto el anciano equidna al jefe de los babilonios.

-Es una propuesta interesante, y así no habrán tantos heridos o muertos, tienen una gran forma de hablar equidnas.-Dijo el jefe Babilonio

-Entonces ¿¿Aceptan y están de acuerdo con las reglas??-Pregunto el jefe equidna

-Está bien, así será mejor, solo quiero que me digas tu personalmente lo que ganamos, o lo que perdemos.

-De acuerdo, nuestros mejores guerreros se enfrentaran en su lugar de donde salieron en un torneo, al final deben de quedar dos guerreros, uno suyo y uno nuestro. Estos se enfrentaran hasta que uno derrote o mate al otro, el pueblo ganador se queda con todo, las dos islas, nuestra Esmeralda Maestra y con el destino del pueblo perdedor, es un trato-Dijo el Equidna extendiendo la mano.

-Me parece que así es-Dijo el Jefe Babilonio estrechando su mano con la del equidna.

-Bien comencemos-Dijo el guardián de ese entonces, todos se dirigieron a Babylon Garden seguidos de Sash y Wave, las batallas fueron imponentes y destructivas, los equidnas que ganaban solo dejaban noqueados a sus enemigos, pero los Babilonios los golpeaban hasta casi matarlos, Sash y Wave estaban impresionados por la demostración de combates que tanto equidnas como babilonios daban, hasta que el enfrentamiento final llego.

-Bien, después de una gran serie de combates que tanto equidnas como Babilonios dieron, solo quedaron dos guerreros, Relámpago verde mejor conocido como Jet The Hawk el Jefe de los Babilonios-Dijo el anciano equidna mientras señalaba en dirección al halcón verde.

-¿¿Cómo es posible??-Pregunto sorprendida Wave.

-¿¿Qué pasa??¿¿Lo conoces??-Pregunto Sash confundido.

-A él no, pero cono a alguien que se le parece bastante.

-¿¿Uno de tus amigos Babilonios??

-Así es.

-Tal vez sea un ancestro de él.

-Es posible.

-Y Rocky The Equidna, el actual guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra-Dijo el anciano equidna, ahora señalando al oponente.

-Y ese debe ser un ancestro de mi amigo Knuckles-Dijo Sash

-¿¿Por qué estas tan seguro??

-Porque todos sus ancestros fueron guardianes como él.

-Ya veo-Dijo Wave y ambos se callaron para ver el último combate.

-¿¿Están listos??-Pregunto el anciano equidna a los contendientes.

-Si-Contestaron ambos al unisolo.

-Bien, este combate decidirá todo, comiencen-Dijo y ambos se empezaron a mover, solo caminaban en círculos, intentando ver las debilidades de su enemigo, hasta que ambos se lanzaron al ataque, varios golpes y patadas se daban entre sí, bloqueando cada uno de ellos, era un gran combate, el halcón salto y giro sobre sí mismo en el aire, cundo se acerco al equidna estiro su pie para dar una patada, el equidna apenas bloqueo la patada con trabajo, este lo lanzo lejos.

-Nada mal equidna.

-Lo mismo digo babilonio-Dijo el equidna y ambos continuaron su pelea.

----------------------En el Taller de Tails------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream estaba preocupada por Tails, a pesar de que solo tenía unos segundos de haberse ido, se sentó para tranquilizarse y vio una pantalla y varias teclas, se levanto y encendió el monitor, luego esta se encendió, con una ventana que decía ¿¿Qué desea hacer?? Ella escribió Ver la cámara de la sala, esta le mostro lo que la cámara de ese lugar veía, vio Tails se acerca a la puerta y la abre con temor.

-Hola Tails tiempo sin verte-Dijo Metal Sonic mientras lo ahorcaba.

-No-Dijo Cream mirando la pantalla mientras la escena continuaba.

-Creíste que ya no me verías amigo-Dijo Metal Sonic mientras lo seguía ahorcando, Tails debía de pensar en algo o si no seguro moriría.

-Es-pera, así no-harás que-te di-ga so-nic, si qui-eres sa-ber co-mo su-el-ta-me-Dijo Tails, Metal Sonic se intereso y lo soltó al instante, Tails cayó pesadamente al suelo, respiro agitadamente, Cream suspiro aliviada de ver que el plan de su amigo hizo efecto.

-Muy bien, habla ahora o te callare para siempre-Dijo Metal Sonic de forma demandante.

-Escucha en seis días habrá un torneo cerca de Isla Ángel, si consigues vencer a Sonic en el seguro probaras que eres el Sonic real-Dijo Tails Metal Sonic se quedo callado por un momento.

-Entonces dices que si consigo vencer a mi copia, todos deberán al fin decir que soy el verdadero Sonic.

-Si así es, que mejor prueba que vencerlo frente a tanta gente.

-Espero tengas razón amigo, o te ira mal-Dijo Metal Sonic y se fue de ahí, Tails checo que se había ido de ahí y no volvería, después fue a sacar a Cream de donde la había escondido, Cream salió lo más rápido que pudo y abrazo a Tails con Fuerza.

-Creí que ya no te volvería a ver-Dijo Cream con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes aquí estoy-Dijo Tails devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Solo espero que el Señor Sonic Pueda vencer a Metal Sonic-Dijo Cream preocupada.

-Yo también Cream, espero no haya sido una mala idea-Dijo Tails.

-No tenías otra cosa que decirle, yo hubiera dicho lo mismo en tu posición.

-Bien, ya están hechas las cosas, no puedo volver el tiempo, solo puedo inventar algo que ayude a Sonic a ganar.

-Yo también te quiero ayudar-Dijo Cream.

-Está bien, manos a la obra tal vez no duerma, pero si esto ayuda a Sonic será suficiente descanso.

-------------------------En el hospital-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge pensaba en su reciente encuentro con Mephiles.

-A que se refería con eso de que se escapo de un erizo y de una gata en un futuro distante-Dijo Rouge pensando muy confundida.

-La frase que dijo no concuerda según la lógica, detectando una gran ráfaga de viento acercándose en esta dirección-Dijo Omega y una gran ráfaga de viento como dijo Omega paso cerca de ellos.

-Hola, creí que ya se habían ido-Dijo Sonic confundido.

-Estábamos por marcharnos hasta que nos encontramos con Mephiles The Dark y dijo cosas que no entendimos-Explico Omega, pero Sonic no entendía a que se refería hasta que Rouge le explico con más detalle todo lo que dijo e hizo Mephiles.

-Ya veo.

-¿¿Qué harás??-Pregunto Rouge, pero Sonic no pudo responder pues alguien les interrumpió.

-¿¿Sonic??¿¿Qué haces aquí??-Dijo una eriza de color verde con una coneja color café.

-Hola Lili ¿¿Qué haces aquí con Tarem?? Bueno no importa necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿¿De mi ayuda??-Pregunto Lili.

-¿¿Para que la quieres Sonic??-Pregunto con curiosidad Tarem

-Lo sabrán en unos momentos Tarem-Dijo Sonic, luego se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, esta solo asintió con la cabeza, luego toco su cabeza con su mano y después de un par de minutos se sorprendió.

-¿¿En serio paso todo eso??-Pregunto Lili

-Recuerda que yo no puedo engañar a esa habilidad tuya.

-Tienes razón.

-Lista hermanita-Dijo Sonic Sacando una Esmeralda Caos color Verde.

-Lista-Dijo Sacando su esmeralda color azul marino

-¡¡Chaos Control!!-Dijeron ambos erizos al unisolo cruzando sus brazos con su esmeraldas haciendo una cruz con estas generando una especie de portal, todos se sorprendieron (menos Omega obviamente) al ver ese portal.

-Bien nos vemos luego chicos-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa algo emocionada.

-¿¿A dónde vas Sonic??-Pregunto Tarem.

-Cuando volvamos, prometo decirles todo, solo confíen en mí ¿¿De acuerdo Tarem??-Dijo Sonic muy confiado, Tarem solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien vámonos Lili-Dijo Sonic acercándose al portal, Lili lo siguió por detrás, Sonic salto hacia el portal desapareciendo.

-Nos vemos luego-Dijo Lili saltando también en él y desapareciendo igual que Sonic, luego el portal se cerró.

-Nos veremos Dijo Tarem impresionada de lo que acababa de ver, luego empezó a hablar con Rouge.

------------------De vuelta con Sash y Wave------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que este combate ya duro demasiado-Dijo Rocky algo agitado.

-Tienes razón equidna ya duro demasiado-Dijo relámpago verde mejor conocido como Jet.

-¡¡Acabemos con esto!!-Gritaron ambos a la vez.

-¡¡Antiguo poder del fénix!!-Grito Jet con furia, después de unos segundos empezó a cambiar, sus plumas cambiaron a un color rojo, un aura de fuego se formo alrededor de él fue algo que sorprendió a Sash y a Wave.

-¿¿Qué es esto??-Pregunto sorprendido Sash.

-He oído algunas leyendas, que nos decían que algunos babilonios usaban su ira a su favor y la convertían en poder piroquinetico, según las leyendas esas personas se decían que eran mitad fénix.

-¿¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien capaz de hacerlo??-Pregunto Sash.

-No hasta ahora-Dijo Wave.

-¡¡Jet The Phoenix!!-Dijo el babilonio.

-Si crees que eres el único con un don especial estas equivocado-Grito Rocky con furia.

-¿¿De que hablas??-Pregunto Jet furioso, varias flamas salían de su cuerpo.

-¡¡Invoco al poder de los guardianes!!-Dijo Rocky mientras empezó a brillar de color dorado, sus púas se empezaron a levantar y una especie de aura dorada lo rodeo.

-(Gruñido) No es posible, como puedes hacer eso.

-¡¡Mega Rocky!!-Grito el guardián de ese entonces.

-¡¡Increíble!!-Exclamo Sash.

-¿¿Que le paso??-Dijo Wave sorprendida.

-Se dice que la familia de los guardianes puede recurrir a un poder que viene de una fuerza desconocida.

-Bien, veamos que es más fuerte, decidamos todo en un solo ataque-Grito Jet mientras llevaba todo su poder al puño.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Rocky imitando lo que hizo Jet ambos corrieron y chocaron sus puños, solo uno ganaría.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios

Bien al fin termino, nos leemos luego, no olviden dejar Review

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	8. Participantes del futuro primera parte

Bien, al parecer voy bien, pues si no fuera así no hubiera pasado ya de los 40 Reviews (Música de ganador de un concurso y aplausos) gracias, muchas gracias ja ja, bien, ya que saque toda mi emoción, ya puedo ponerme serio, muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores por este gran recibimiento en Fanfiction, nunca creí que fuera a tener tanta atención, en fin, gracias a mi grandiosa compañera **Amy Rose 7**, creo que sin ti no me hubiera inspirado tanto, gracias también a **Alicia The Hedgehog**, y felicidades por al fin sacar a la luz tu primer Fic, espero lo continúes pronto, gracias a **catcreme** por su Review, aunque no sé que me quisiste decir, pues agradecimiento no es, te vuelvo a hacer una invitación para inscribirte a Fanfiction, agradezco a **Darkblue24** por su Review, y agradezco a **Wings-Dragon** por su Review, también espero tu próximo capítulo, bien una vez dados todos los agradecimientos, puedo empezar, no sin antes recordarles que todos los personajes, (Con las excepciones de Lili The Hedgehog, Ella es de mi grandiosa amiga **Amy Rose 7**, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de **Tarem**, y Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog estos dos son de **Kentaru Z**) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, Juli es un personaje de los comics de Archie, ahora si ya no más cosas y al Fic.

Capitulo 8: Participantes del futuro primera parte.

Ambos guerreros chocaron sus puños, una gran y devastadora fuerza se notaba en ambos contendientes, ambos mantenían sus puños uno contra otro, las fuerzas de ambos parecían iguales, hasta que surgió una explosión dorada y con flamas, una gran cortina de humo se formo en la plataforma donde ambos estaban, la preocupación entre equidnas y babilonios era evidente, la cortina de humo empezó a disiparse, dejando ver a ambos guerreros de rodillas ya con su color normal ya que ambos usaron todos sus poderes en ese golpe, todos esperaban al ganador, Wave y Sash no habían dicho ni una palabra, solo se dedicaron a ver y esperar al ganador de esa pelea, entonces el halcón cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras el equidna se ponía de pie con dificultad, todos los equidnas gritaban de emoción, mientras los babilonios veían a su líder caído y derrotado.

-Desde un principio sabia que esto pasaría, pero nunca creí que los babilonios tuvieran la fuerza para poderse enfrentar al guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra-Dijo Sash sorprendido de lo que vio.

-Al menos al fin pude saber si la leyenda de que los mejores guerreros babilonios tenían el poder del fénix era cierta "Me pregunto si Jet…"-Pensó Wave, luego todo se empezó a obscurecer y luego escucharon una voz.

-Después de eso, los babilonios fueron desterrados de su hogar Babylon Garden, los equidnas conservaron todo y decidieron que sus oponentes no merecían la muerte, ni merecían ser sus esclavos, los babilonios seguro hubieran decidido en esclavizar a los equidnas, esa era la gran diferencia entre un pueblo y otro, los babilonios vagaron por varios lugares, recapacitando el error que habían cometido, el error de los Babilonios, después decidieron separarse y dejar de molestar a la gente, algunos murieron solos, otros vivieron vidas comunes y corrientes, tuvieron hijos y les contaron historias de su grandeza, varias historias y leyendas, menos esta-Dijo el espíritu guardián saliendo de la obscuridad.

-¿¿Y que paso con el líder de los Babilonios??-Pregunto Wave.

-Él fue el que decidió que los babilonios se separaran, que cada quien siguiera su camino-Dijo el Guardián.

-¿¿Por qué??Si eso fue lo que hizo que varios murieran-Dijo Wave.

-El siempre sabía que era lo mejor para su gente, sabía que al perder su hogar, con el paso del tiempo, varios se atacarían entre sí buscando quien tuvo la culpa, empezando por él.

-Eso suponía, no lo tomes a mala Wave, pero fue un líder muy sabio ¿¿Pero que le paso al tipo??-Pregunto Sash.

-El tuvo familia, luego hijos, nietos, y demás, luego decidió irse a Isla Ángel, cuando llego no fue muy bien recibido, solo el equidna con el que peleo en el último combate decidió hablar con él a solas, ambos fueron a hablar a Mistic Ruins y hablaron, él le dijo que quería saber que paso con Babylon Garden, este le dijo que fue enterrada bajo la tierra, y que sería usada para decidir a un nuevo guardián, cuando uno o varios guerreros quisieran el poder de ser el guardián, seguro cuando algo así sería un caos completo, y de ahí se origino el nombre de El Torneo Del Caos, el babilonio pidió permiso para contar la historia de el mayor error de su gente-Dijo el espíritu.

-¿¿Y que le paso??-Pregunto Wave al espíritu, este empezó a brillar cambiando su forma a la de un halcón viejo color verde.

-¿¿Usted es ese tipo??-Dijeron ambos al unisolo.

-Así es, soy yo-Dijo este, su voz había cambiado a una de anciano.

-¿¿Cómo es posible??-Dijo Wave.

-Rocky uso sus poderes para preservar mi espíritu, y poder contar esto, el fue un gran rival pero era un equidna bondadoso y entendió lo que quería, así que ya lo saben, cuídense debo irme.

-¡¡Espere!! Usted dijo que se llamaba Jet The Hawk ¿¿Cierto??

-Así es pequeña y sabia babilonia ¿¿Por qué lo preguntas??

-Tengo un amigo con ese nombre¿¿Es algún antepasado suyo??

-Así es, el es mi tátara tátara nieto, o eso creo, tal vez un tátara mas

-Valla, lo suponía, muchas gracias por contarnos todo señor.

-Fue un placer, cuídense y cuiden a sus amigos-Dicho esto desapareció, Wave y Sash aparecieron fuera de ese templo, ya era de día.

-Bien, supongo que debes de irte con tus amigos y decirles lo que paso.

-Así es, deben de estar preocupados por mí.

-Bien nos vemos

-Cuídate-Dijo Wave mientras se subía a su Extreme Gear y se fue volando hasta desaparecer en el aire.

-Adiós-Dijo Sash para sí mismo pues dudaba que Wave lo haya escuchado, luego se fue caminando-Tal vez Knuckles se encuentre en casa de Sonic-Dijo para sí mismo, mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la casa del héroe azulado, mientras tanto la escena cambia a un lugar de Station Square, pero de unos 200 años en el futuro, una gata color lila con una mochila en su espalda del mismo color estaba corriendo por las calles buscando a alguien con su cara furiosa.

-Vamos Silver, debemos seguir buscándolo-Dijo la gata algo enojada, detrás apareció un erizo color plata corriendo algo cansado.

-Espera Blaze, no debes de apresurarte tanto, que tal si está esperando a que estés sola y te ataca por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes-Dice Silver a su compañera algo agitado.

-Pero no podemos dejar de buscarlo, no aceptare que haya intentado llevarse mis Esmeraldas Sol.

-Pero no lo logro, tu y yo lo logramos detener antes de que pudiera tomar alguna-Dijo Silver dando a conocer su punto.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿¿Y si vuelve??-Dijo Blaze preocupada.

-Lo detendremos tu y yo de nuevo, si peleamos juntos nada podrá detenernos-Dijo Silver muy tranquilo, tomándola de la mano, Blaze se sonrojo un poco y antes de que pudiera decir algo, una especie de portal surgió de la nada, ambos se separaron al instante poniéndose en guardia, Blaze apareció una flama en su mano mientras que Silver empezó a brillar con un aura azul, de ese portal apareció primero un erizo color azul marino cayendo de pie, después de unos segundos una eriza verde salió del mismo portal el cual desapareció.

-Cielos valla viaje, no recordaba que fuera tan movido, estas bien Lili-Dijo el erizo azul.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Sonic-Dijo la eriza verde

-¿¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí??-Pregunto Silver.

-Hablen o serán cenizas en poco tiempo-Dijo Blaze de forma.

-¡¡Guao!!Creo que aparecimos con las personas indicadas, pero en el momento menos indicado jeje-Dijo Sonic a Lili.

-Creo que tienes razón hermano-Dijo Lili algo nerviosa.

-Al parecer no tienen respuesta Blaze-Dijo Silver a Blaze.

-Pues podemos tomarlo como un reto-Dijo Blaze aumentando el tamaño de su flama y lanzándola contra los erizos.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Dijo Sonic empezando a correr, Lili lo siguió, comenzó a correr esquivando el ataque.

-Cielos, estuvo cerca-Dijo Lili.

-Y que lo digas, será mejor movernos-Dijo Sonic y ambos empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

-Son rápidos no lo crees Silver-Dijo Blaze creando otra bola de fuego.

-Sí, pero la velocidad no lo es todo, seguro con esto se sorprenden-Dijo Silver empezando a flotar con su aura azul.

-Lili cuidado, Silver tiene poderes telequineticos, no dejes que te señale o te atrapara, ¿¿Entiendes??-Dijo Sonic a Lili, Silver al oír eso se sorprendió, como era posible que el supiera tanto de él si nunca se habían visto, no lo entendía.

-¿¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi??Responde-Dijo Silver algo enojado, pues aquel erizo azul le había estropeado el factor sorpresa.

-Tal vez sean amigos de ese Maldito de Mephiles-Dijo Blaze creando y lanzándoles varias flamas con furia en sus ojos, estos solo las esquivaban con su increíble velocidad.

-Oye espera, no somos amigos de Mephiles, todo lo contrario somos enemigos de él como ustedes-Dijo Sonic mientras esquivaba los incesantes ataque de Blaze.

-Dejen de decir mentiras-Dijo Blaze cegada por la furia, entonces se tranquilizo, cerró los ojos por unos momentos y de la mochila que esta cargaba consigo salieron siete joyas rectangulares de los mismos colores que las Esmeraldas Caos, estas empezaron a girar sobre de ella, Sonic veía la escena preocupado.

-¡¡Lili vámonos!!-Ordeno Sonic.

¿¿Por qué??¿¿Qué pasa??-Pregunto Lili.

-No estoy seguro, pero no me quedare a averiguarlo, esas joyas al parecer tienen poderes ocultos como las esmeraldas caos, y si son así de poderosas estas, estamos perdidos-Dijo Sonic cargando a Lili en sus brazos mientras se disponía a correr a velocidad supersónica, pero Sonic no se pudo mover.

-¿¿A dónde creen que van??-Dijo Silver deteniéndolos con sus poderes telequineticos.

-Diablos, por verla a ella me olvide de Silver-Exclamo Sonic intentando liberarse.

-Prepárense para desaparecer-Dijo Silver mientras veía a los erizos luchando por liberarse, pero noto que la eriza verde dejaba de luchar, Sonic lo noto al mismo tiempo que Silver.

-¿¿Que pasa Lili??-Pregunto Sonic a su hermana.

-Estoy cansada Sonic, ya he usado mucha energía el día de hoy, no tengo fuerzas para seguir-Dijo Lili cansada, mientras Blaze estaba distinta, su playera se torno rojo fuego, su pelaje lila cambio a rosa y un aura de fuego la rodeaba.

-Prepárense a desaparecer-Dijo Blaze creando una flama muy grande.

-Espera, ella no es la mala aquí, soy yo-Dijo Sonic de forma desesperada, Blaze desapareció su bola de fuego.

-¿¿A que te refieres??-Pregunto Blaze.

-Tienen razón, yo estoy a los servicios de Mephiles, pero ella es inocente, el amo Mephiles le lavo el cerebro, y la mando junto a mí para que los destruyéramos, si van a destruir a alguien, destrúyanme a mi-Dijo Sonic de manera triste.

-¡¡Sonic!!-Exclamo Lili.

-Lo lamento eriza, pero ya no le sirves al amo Mephiles-Dijo Sonic fríamente, tratando de engañar a sus rivales, luego la miro a los ojos como diciéndole su plan, luego ella fingió reaccionar de una especie de transe.

-¿¿Qué…que ha pasado??-Pregunto como si no recordara nada, Silver la soltó y esta cayo, fingiendo cara de espanto.

-Bien, al parecer el efecto del control mental de Mephiles termino-Dijo Silver ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ahora serás eliminado-Dijo Blaze volviendo a crear otra enorme bola de fuego, Lili solo podía esperar a que todo terminara rápido, debía de pensar si quería salvarlo, luego vio que la mochila que tenia Blaze en el suelo, la reviso y vio algo que la hizo sonreír.

-Perfecto-Exclamo en voz baja Lili, la bola de fuego de Blaze se hizo más y más grande.

-Despídete erizo azul-Dijo Blaze disponiéndose a lanzar la bola parecer todo terminaría para Sonic, pero al menos pudo hacer un último salvamento y eso le hizo sonreír mientras se preparaba para recibir esa bola de fuego.

Continuara…

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, otro capítulo de dos partes me salió espero les haya gustado, ¿¿Sash encontrara a Knuckles?? ¿¿Qué vio Lili en la mochila?? Y ¿¿Qué le pasara a Sonic?? Dejen sus Reviews y opinen, por cierto, escribí un Songfic Se llama desde mi cielo, espero les guste nos leemos luego cuídense

¡¡Chaos Control!!


	9. Participantes del futuro segunda parte

Hola compañeros lectores, heme aquí con un nuevo y emocionante capitulo de The Chaos Tournament, espero les este gustando esta historia, supongo que si en fin, agradezco a una gran escritora y gran amiga **Wings-Dragon**, muchas gracias compañera espero el próximo capítulo con ansias, pero hasta entonces te complazco con un nuevo capítulo, también agradezco a **kiara the hedgehog** muchas gracias por tu Review, también agradezco a mi nueva amiga de Fanfiction **Alicia the Hedgehog** muchas gracias compañera, espero que tu Fic valla bien y espero el próximo capítulo, también agradezco a **ISC14** Muchas gracias por tu Review y espero también el próximo capítulo compañero, y por ultimó pero no menos importante, a mi siempre amiga y compañera **Amy Rose 7** Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en este Fic, cuídate y suerte con tus Fics, todos los personajes(Menos Lili The Hedgehog, ella es de mi querida amiga de Fanfiction Amy Rose 7, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de Tarem, Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The hedgehog, estos dos son de Kentaru Z)pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, Julie es un personajes de los comics de Archie, en fin al Fic por que si no los aburro con mis comentarios je je.

Capitulo 9: Participantes del futuro segunda parte.

-Despídete malvado erizo –Dijo Blaze preparándose a lanzarle la inmensa bola de fuego, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien la golpeo por detrás, esta se desconcentro y lanzo la bola de fuego contra Silver, este alcanzo a quitarse pero perdió su concentración liberando a nuestro héroe, este empezó a correr.

-Uf eso si que estuvo cerca, estuve a ponto de convertirme en erizo al carbón-Dijo Sonic en forma de broma.

-Auch ¿¿Quién me golpeo??-Dijo Blaze furiosa, miro hacia varios lados hasta que vio a esa eriza verde con una lanza en la mano.

-No dejare que le hagas daño-Dijo Lili de forma seria aunque se notaba cansada, mientras se mantenía de pie con ayuda de la lanza.

-¿¿Qué rayos crees que haces??Estábamos por acabar con este malvado erizo-Dijo Blaze.

-Tal vez el control mental de Mephiles no ha terminado por completo-Dijo Silver.

-Es lo más posible, tendremos que dejarla inconsciente-Dijo Blaze.

-Tienes Razón Blaze.

-Silver usa el poder de las esmeraldas caos ahora-Ordeno Blaze, Silver asintió con la cabeza, corrió hacia donde Blaze había dejado la mochila, pero no la encontró.

-Qué rayos ¿¿Dónde está la mochila??-Dijo Silver preocupado.

-¿¿Buscabas esto??-Dijo Lili en un tono burlón mientras le enseñaba la mochila.

-¡¡Maldición!!Exclamaron Silver y Blaze al unisolo.

-¡¡Sonic!!-Dijo Lili mientras Sonic llegaba con ella.

-Buen trabajo hermanita-Dijo en tono alegre mientras le tocaba la cabeza, luego Sonic se la lleva corriendo de ahí.

----------------------------------------------En el taller de Tails-------------------------------------------------------

-Al fin, tengo el invento que ayudara a mis amigos-Dijo Tails feliz.

-Felicidades Tails-Dijo Cream abrazando a Tails.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme Cream-Dijo Tails algo apenado.

-¡¡Cielos ya amaneció!!-Dijo Tails sorprendido.

-Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche-Dijo Cream sorprendida.

-(Bostezo) No puedo creerlo, como vuela el tiempo cuando uno trabaja duro.

-Creo que si-Dijo Cream con una sonrisa.

-Deberías dormir Cream, yo estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme por algún invento, aunque este es el mejor invento que hemos hecho, gracias Cream sin ti no hubiera podido terminar sin ti-Dijo Tails, Cream se sonrojo.

-No fue nada Tails, haría lo que fuera por alguien como tu-Dijo Cream muy amable y con esa sonrisa tierna.

-¿¿Con alguien como yo??-Pregunto Tails algo sonrojado.

-¡¡Por un amigo como tú!!-Corrigió rápidamente Cream poniéndose tan roja como nunca.

-Ya veo gracias Cream-Dijo Tails desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-(Bosteza) Estoy cansada-Dijo Cream volviendo a bostezar.

-Deberías ir a mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala-Dijo Tails amablemente.

-Como crees Tails, tú duerme en el cuarto y yo dormiré en el sillón-Dijo Cream algo cansada.

-Claro que no, tú debes de dormir en el cuarto-Insistió Tails.

-No lo hare.

-Cream, yo no pienso dormir ahí.

-Está bien dormiré ahí, con una condición-Dijo Cream poniendo una cara traviesa.

-¿¿Condición??¿¿Cuál??-Dijo Tails nervioso.

-Pues me dormiré en esa cama, si tú te duermes conmigo-Dijo Cream un poco apenada, Tails se sonrojo tanto que parecía que le saldría humo de los oídos.

-¿¿Do-do-dormir contigo??-Dijo Tails muy apenado, tal vez hubiera dicho más cosas pero estaba tan cansado que se desmayo, Cream alcanzo a agarrarlo antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-Supongo que ahora no dirás que no, debes de estar muy cansado, pues tú fuiste el que trabajo y yo solo fui tu asistente, solo te pasaba las herramientas-Dijo Cream mientras le acariciaba el mechón de pelo de su frente, luego lo llevo al cuarto y lo acostó, luego ella se acostó a su lado con una sonrisa satisfactoria, luego empezó a cerrar los ojos, ella también estaba agotada, en cuestión de segundos ambos jóvenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-------------------------De vuelta con Sonic y Lili--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eso estuvo cerca, tú quédate aquí, yo me encargo de ese par-Dijo Sonic.

-Pero necesitas ayuda, y yo tengo la ayuda que necesitas-Dijo Lili enseñándole a Sonic la mochila.

-¿¿Qué tiene esa mochila de especial??-Pregunto Sonic.

-Mira y veras-Dijo Lili con una sonrisa, Sonic Vio la mochila y soltó una sonrisa.

-Genial, gracias hermanita-Dijo Sonic

-Fue un placer ahora haz lo que debes hacer HEROE-Dijo Lili con una gran sonrisa, Sonic cerró los ojos, las esmeraldas del caos que estaban dentro de la mochila salieron rodeando a Sonic, comenzaron a girar sobre él, sentía como un gran poder recorría por su cuerpo, sus púas empezaron a levantarse, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojizo, sus púas se volvieron doradas y un aura dorada recorría su cuerpo entero dejando a ver a Súper Sonic en ese lugar, Lili solo sonrió y después de ver a su querido hermano flotando en el aire y luego se desmayo, Sonic solo le devolvió la sonrisa, le acaricio las púas de la cabeza como para decirle al ahora cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana que todo saldría bien gracias a su ayuda, Sonic desapareció en una estela de luz dorada como el sol.

-Demonios ¿¿Dónde estarán??-Pregunto Silver enojado.

-Descuida Silver, mientras yo siga así, no hay de que preocuparse-Dijo Blaze, quien seguía con su transformación, luego de unos segundos, una estela de luz dorada se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

-Pero si es…-Dijo Silver, pero no pudo terminar su frase pues esa estela lo golpeo directamente al pecho, Silver salió volando lejos de ahí y termino estrellándose contra un viejo edificio.

-No está mal erizo, veo que has usado el poder de las esmeraldas del caos-Dijo Blaze mirando al sonriente erizo dorado.

-Al parecer eres buena, veamos que es más poderoso, los poderes de las esmeraldas caos-Dijo Sonic flotando.

-O los poderes de las esmeraldas sol-Dijo Burning Blaze completando la frase de Súper Sonic.

-BIEN COMENZEMOS-Dijeron ambos gritando al unisolo, ambos se lanzaron en dirección de su contrincante, Burning Blaze le lanzo una gran bola de fuego cuando estaban muy cerca, Súper Sonic logro zafarse de ese ataque invocando un ¡¡Chaos Control!! Desapareciendo con un brillo dorado y apareciendo detrás de su oponente.

-Diablos-Exclamo Burning Blaze, Súper Sonic le dio una patada a gran velocidad, esta salió volando y se estrello contra una roca, esta deshizo la piedra con una flama enorme, ambos daban gran pelea, parecía que pensaban igual, cuando uno soltaba un puñetazo, el otro hacia lo mismo y estrellaban sus puños con gran fuerza, del puño de Súper Sonic salían chispas luminosas, y del puño de Blaze salían varias llamas, así fue lo mismo durante varios minutos, puño tras puño, patada tras patada, era como si fuesen espejos, hasta que una voz los detuvo en seco.

-Basta, dejen de pelear entre ustedes sin razón alguna-Dijo un erizo negro con betas rojas y aros dorados en las muñecas y pies, con un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho, mientras traía en sus hombros a Lili y a Silver.

-¡¡SHADOW!!-Exclamaron Burning Blaze y Súper Sonic al unisolo.

-Blaze deja de pelear, el no es a quien buscas.

-Lo siento Shadow-Dijo Blaze volviendo a su estado normal, mientras que Súper Sonic veía a Shadow.

-Tiempo sin verte ¡¡Impostor!!-Dijo Shadow mientras Sonic volvía a la normalidad.

-¿¿Qué hay Shadow??-Dijo Sonic mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saluda y con una sonrisa.

-Shadow, el dijo que era servidor de Mephiles-Dijo Blaze.

-Si lo dijo, fue para salvar a su hermana, seguro que tu no dejaste que te explicara el por que de su visita, por causa de tu imprudencia-Dijo Shadow en tono enojado, Blaze solo agacho la cabeza recibiendo el regaño.

-Lo siento erizo-Dijo Blaze muy triste disculpándose.

-No te preocupes, y me llamo Sonic The Hedgehog-Dijo Sonic, dándole una sonrisa alegre a la gata.

-¿¿Tu eres Sonic The Hedgehog??-Pregunto Blaze sorprendida.

-El mismo-Dijo Sonic levantando su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo.

-Discúlpeme-Dijo Blaze arrodillándose.

-No te disculpes y levántate, solo defendías las esmeraldas de Mephiles.

-Sí, pero Shadow tiene razón, si no fuera tan imprudente y hubiera esperado-Dijo Blaze bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, cada quien tiene una personalidad y eso nos hace únicos.

-Bien gracias-Dijo Blaze, luego Sonic y los demás se fueron de ahí, entraron a una cueva, Shadow le pregunto a Sonic el por que de su visita, el le dijo todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, al igual el por que buscaba a Silver y Blaze, le conto sobre lo que había pasado con Ibilis y como conocieron en realidad a Mephiles The Dark y como engaño a Silver y a Blaze, como volvieron al pasado para asesinar a Sonic y las demás cosas.

-Increíble-Dijo Blaze.

-Así es, y nunca paso en realidad gracias a eso, por eso nadie excepto yo y la princesa solo recordamos eso.

-Bien, entonces te devolveremos el favor, te ayudaremos y a tu amigo a recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra-Dijo Silver recuperando la conciencia.

-Pues gracias –Dijo Sonic.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de tantos problemas-Dijo Blaze, mientras más al fondo de la cueva, estaba Shadow junto a Lili aun inconsciente.

-No sabes cuánto te eche de menos-Dijo Shadow con un tono algo feliz, Lili en ese momento recupera la conciencia y cuando abre los ojos ve a alguien conocido.

-¿¿Shadow??-Dijo Lili sorprendida mientras se hacía para atrás.

-No te preocupes, no soy el Shadow de tu tiempo-Dijo Shadow Tranquilo.

-Ya veo, y dime ¿¿Sigue enojado con migo??-Pregunto Lili temerosa de su respuesta.

-Pues…

-------------------------------------De vuelta al presente en el hospital------------------------------------------

Un doctor se acerca al cuarto de Knuckles, entra al cuarto donde solo estaban Knuckles, Amy y Tarem.

-Bien Knuckles, al parecer no tiene ningún problema-Dijo el doctor.

-(Suspiro de alivio) Al fin, ya me largare de este lugar, bien doctor, fue un placer estar aquí, pero debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Knuckles poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, Amy y Tarem se despidieron del doctor y siguieron a Knuckles, ya fuera del hospital ellas encontraron a Knuckles sentado en una banca enfrente del hospital, se veía triste.

-¿¿Knuckles estas bien??-Pregunto Amy.

-Claro que está bien, solo debe de vivir con la idea de que perdió a la Esmeralda Maestra-Dijo Tarem de forma sarcástica, Knuckles solo bajo la cabeza.

-Ella solo bromeaba Knux-Dijo Amy tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Lo sé, debo irme-Dijo Knuckles caminando y alejándose de ese lugar.

-Espera-Dijo Amy.

-No déjalo, debe de pensar que hará ahora-Dijo Tarem tomándola de la mano, las dos chicas veían al equidna desaparecer y perderse de vista entre la gente, este solo camina sin rumbo, hasta que escucho una voz,

-Ey Knuckles al fin te encuentro-Dijo Sash llegando detrás de él, ambos se saludaron contentos, era lo que Knuckles necesitaba.

-Cielos Sash, no creí verte por aquí, que te trae a esta ciudad amigo-Dijo Knuckles.

-Pues, vine para ver cómo te encontrabas, y en Isla Ángel me encontré a un familiar tuyo-Dijo Sash, después de eso ambos se fueron caminando de ahí y platicaron sobre todas las cosas.

------------------------En Isla Ángel-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie estaba junto a la Esmeralda Maestra, estaba mirándola y también a Babylon Garden.

-(Risa malvada) Perfecto, todo va según lo planeado, Los participantes están inscribiéndose, primero mi querido primo, pues como él era el antiguo guardián tiene el derecho de entrar sin venir aquí, luego ese erizo Sonic, luego esos molestos Babilonios, luego ese par de erizos, después, ese erizo que parece ser obscuro, luego ese erizo negro con cara nada amigable Shadow The Hedgehog, y al final ese erizo metálico, seguro llegaran mas participantes, solo debo esperar a que lleguen a mi(Vuelve a reír de forma maléfica a lo lejos alguien veía a Julie con una medio sonrisa.

-Disfruta de esto por ahora, por que no sabes lo que he hecho contigo, no tienes ni las más remota idea de quién te dio la oportunidad de convertirte en guardiana, si como dijiste, todo va según mi plan-Dijo una figura escondida entre las sombras, luego esta se desapareció.

------------------------------------De vuelta al futuro-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¿Entonces en parte estas arrepentido?? –Pregunto Lili a Shadow.

-En parte si es, solo debes darle tiempo, en ese entonces era alguien que no entendía bien los sentimientos, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.-Dijo Shadow muy serio, Lili lo miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa??

-Claro, aunque creo que es lo que me preguntaras, quieres saber que hice en esos 5 meses y medio ¿¿Cierto??-Dijo Shadow, Lili se sorprendió.

-¿¿Cómo lo sabías??-Pregunto Lili.

-Por favor, llevo muchos años conociéndote antes de que ya sabes que pasara, eres como un libro para niños, y puedo leerte a la perfección-Dijo Shadow mientras miraba a Lili a los ojos, esta se paralizo unos segundos, no sabía que decir.

-En fin, lo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo y que tu interpretaste de una manera errónea, fue lo siguiente, el gobierno nos mando a Rouge, a Omega y a mí a buscar a una persona que representaba un gran peligro para el gobierno, Mephiles The Dark, debíamos de encontrarlo y destruirlo, pero no tuvimos éxito pues nunca lo encontramos, no podíamos decirle nada a nuestros amigos o familiares nada, pues esta misión era algo que consideraban Rango S, y fue así que de inmediato partimos, lo único que encontramos fueron varias copias de ese infeliz, pero nunca al verdadero, siéndote sincero, cada noche que no te veía, era una tortura para mí, lo único que me daba fuerzas era el saber que algún día volvería a verte.-Dijo Shadow de forma calmada.

-Y yo te dije esas cosas, eso debió de molestarte más de lo que creí-Dilo Lili con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, estoy seguro de que sabrás que hacer cuando se te presente una oportunidad, no puedo decirte que paso después, eso lo decides tu y solo tu ¿¿De acuerdo??-Dijo Shadow, Lili solo asintió con la cabeza, y acto seguido se dieron un abrazo, luego Shadow dijo:

-Ya deben de irse-Dijo Viendo a Sonic acercarse al cuarto.

-Veo que ya estás bien Lili-Dijo Sonic.

-Así es Sonic.

-Bien ¿¿Nos vamos?? Shadow, me llevare a Silver y a Blaze con migo, espero no te moleste-Dijo mirándolo con una cara seria.

-Está bien, no soy su padre y ellos son libres de decidir lo que quieran, yo puedo cuidar de todo mientras no estén, no te preocupes, que les vaya bien, y Lili-Esta volteo para verlo una vez más-¡¡Suerte!!-Dijo Shadow mientras se iba de ahí.

-¡¡Shadow espera!!-Dijo Silver, este se detuvo.

-¿¿Qué pasa Silver??

-Llévate esto-Silver le lanzo la mochila con las esmeraldas caos.

-¿¿No las necesitaran??

-Blaze lleva consigo las esmeraldas sol, y allá están las esmeraldas caos del presente.

-Llévatelas seguro las necesitaras-Dijo Blaze con una mochila un poco más pequeña.

-De acuerdo, cuídense.

-Tú también-Dijeron Silver y Blaze al unisolo.

-Bien vámonos chicos-Dijo Sonic.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Silver tomando la esmeralda de Lili y el y Sonic volvieron a crear un portal por el cual volvieron a entrar todos dejando al Shadow del futuro solo.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios del autor.

Bien, al fin pude terminar espero les haya gustado, y para los que pregunten¿¿Cuándo empezara el torneo?? Les diré que cuando mucho para el capitulo 11, tal vez para el 10 depende de cómo me salga el próximo capítulo, bien eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo cuídense y hasta la próxima

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	10. ¡¡Que el Torneo comience!

Bien, estoy de vuelta, y con celebración, pues este humilde Fic ha llegado a pasar de los 50 Reviews, no sé cómo he podido llegar tan lejos, pero si sé que es gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores, sin ustedes no sería nadie, así que muchísimas gracias por todo esto, espero seguir así de bien y no defraudarlos, en fin a los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a mi siempre y eterna amiga en Fanfiction **Amy Rose 7**, eres una excelente amiga y una grandiosa escritora, ya casi llega el torneo y los combate amiga mía, suerte con tus Fics, aunque no la necesites, pues eres una gran escritora, también agradezco a **DarkTailsXZ** eres un gran escritor y no importa que no puedas leer mis capítulos al instante que los subo, como te dije antes, te considero como mi maestro, sin ti y tus consejos este Fic no sería tan bueno, muchas gracias también a mi nueva compañera **Alicia the Hedgehog**, gracias en verdad gracias amiga, por seguirme tan de cerca en mi Fic, espero la continuación del tuyo con ansias y te deseo la mejor de las suertes en este tu primer Fic, también agradezco a alguien que también considero gran amiga, muchas gracias **Wings-Dragon**,gracias por hacerte un pequeño espacio y dejar de escribir tu Fic el cual espero el próximo capítulo con ansias, eres una grandiosa autora y por eso te respeto, también agradezco a **catcreme**, no sé quien seas o de donde vengas, pero gracias por comentar, te vuelvo a decir que deberías crear tu cuenta en Fanfiction en fin, gracias a **ISC14** eres un gran compañero, gracias por seguir escribiendo tus Fics continua así compañero, también agradezco a mi nuevo amigo**Darkblue24** eres un gran amigo y gracias por leer mi Fic eres un gran tipo cuídate y suerte con tu Fic, tal vez no te conozca mucho pero me alegra haberte conocido, una vez dados los agradecimientos necesarios, para lo que no lo sepan, en el capitulo anterior Shadow The Hedgehog apareció en el futuro porque según yo, Shadow no envejece, por lo tanto no morirá de forma natural así que por así decirlo él es eterno, solo lo digo para que no se queden con alguna duda, esta idea la tome de mi compañera **Wings-Dragon** , solo una cosa más antes del Fic. Todos los personajes (A excepción de Lili The Hedgehog ella es de Amy Rose 7, Tarem The Rabbit ella es de Tarem, Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog estos son de Kentaru Z) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, Julie es un personaje de los comics de Archie, bien creo que por ahora no me falta más, ahora si al Fic.

Capitulo 10:¡¡Que el Torneo comience!!

-¿¿Eso es todo cierto??-Pregunto Rouge a Julie, esta solo contesto muy seria.

-Así es, una vez inscrita solo tienes que esperar a que pasen los días que quedan y listo-Dijo Julie.

-De acuerdo, vámonos Omega.

-Afirmativo, hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo de entrar a El Torneo Del Caos-Dijo Omega mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Rouge, ambos se fueron de ahí sin mucha molestia, desaparecieron de la vista de la guardiana, esta solo volvió a donde estaba la Esmeralda Maestra y se sentó donde Knuckles solía hacerlo, después de unos minutos una especie de portal apareció, de el aparecieron tres erizos, uno azul, una verde y uno plateado y una gata lila.

-Cielos al fin llegamos-Dijo Sonic.

-¿¿Dónde estamos??-Pregunto Silver.

-En Isla Ángel-Contesto Lili.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Dijo Blaze.

-Estamos donde debemos estar Dijo Silver completando la frase de su amiga, todos voltearon y vieron a Julie detrás de ellos, esta solo se mantenía seria.

-¿¿Qué hacen aquí??-Pregunto Julie en un tono demandante.

-Ellos han venido a inscribirse al torneo-Dijo Sonic señalando a Lili, Silver y Blaze respectivamente.

-Pues háganlo-Dijo Julie sin mucho gusto, primero fue Lili, luego Blaze y al final Silver.

-Bien vámonos compañeros-Dijo Sonic al ver que los tres se habían inscrito.

-Nos vemos en el torneo-Dijo Julie

-Claro-Dijo Sonic sin mucha importancia, luego los cuatro desaparecieron de ahí con un Chaos Control dejando sola a la guardiana.

---------------------------------En Station Square---------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy y Tarem caminaban solas.

-¿¿Crees que Knuckles esté bien??-Pregunto Amy.

-Espero que sí-Dijo Tarem.

-El es alguien fuerte, seguro que el estar solo le ayudara a aclarar su mente-Dijo Amy más calmada.

-Espero que sí-Dijo Tarem

-No debemos de preocuparnos por él, seguro se pondrá a entrenar para ganar y retar a esa Julie-Dijo Amy pero antes de poder seguir hablando de la nada aparecieron Sonic y compañía, Amy se estrello con Sonic y Tarem con Silver, los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

-¿¿Qué no ven por donde van??-Dijo Silver molesto.

-¿¿Qué te pasa??Si ustedes aparecieron de la nada-Dijo Amy mas molesta.

-Chicos cálmense, todos somos amigos en este equipo-Dijo Sonic separándolos, Amy no se había dado cuenta de que Sonic también estaba hasta que los separo.

-Sonic ¿¿Dónde estabas??

-Es una larga historia, si dejan de pelear, tal vez pueda contársela en casa de Tails-Dijo Sonic, ambos se separaron y Silver le pidió disculpas a Amy, luego todos caminaron hacia la casa de Tails, cuando estaban por llegar Sonic dijo:

-Ustedes adelántense, voy por los demás para contarles la historia a todos-Dicho esto todos asintieron, aunque Lili no lo hizo de muy buena gana pues sabía que también iría por Shadow

y este no estaría muy feliz de verla por ahora, Sonic noto la tristeza en Lili pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada por ahora, después el hablaría con ella a solas y sin decir más se fue dejando una estela azul la cual se fue desapareciendo rápidamente, todos los demás siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Tails.

------------------------------------En otra parte de la ciudad--------------------------------------------------------

Estaban Rouge y Omega caminando por la ciudad pensando en el torneo.

-Me pregunto si peleare contra ese cabeza hueca-Dijo Rouge.

-Las posibilidades en de te enfrentes a Knuckles The Equidna son bajas, y mientras más participantes entren más mínimas son esas probabilidades-Dijo Omega mientras caminaba de frente.

-¿¿Sabes algo Omega??A veces me aburren esas cosas de ti, solo hablas de análisis, cálculos y probabilidades, deberías ser menos serio.

-No es mi culpa, así fui diseñado.

-Lo sé, pero a veces me aburres-Dijo Rouge.

-Mis sensores me indican que Sonic The Hedgehog se acerca-Dice Omega y en unos segundos Sonic llega frenando en seco.

-¿¿Qué hay Rouge??Hola Omega-Dijo Sonic feliz de encontrarlos.

-Hola Sonic, ¿¿Qué pasa??-Dijo Rouge.

Pues tengo pensado contarles todo, pero deben ir a casa de Tails y esperar a que llegue¿¿De acuerdo??-Dijo Sonic con una Sonrisa.

-Está bien, no tardes mucho-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

-No prometo nada, todavía debo de encontrar a Knuckles y a Shadow-Dijo Sonic poniéndose serio.

-Bien suerte Sonic, Omega ya escuchaste.

-Afirmativo nuevo destino la casa de Tails-Dicho esto los dos integrantes del Team Dark se fueron de ahí, Sonic volvió a desaparecer en una estela azul.

-Van dos, faltan dos-Dijo Sonic de forma juguetona, como si de un juego se tratara con una gran sonrisa.

-----------------------------En casa de Tails----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño zorro despertó y vio que estaba en su cama.

-(Bosteza)¿¿Dónde está…??-No alcanza a completar la pregunta pues se gira y la ve frente a él, este solo grita y se cae de la cama lo cual hace a Cream despertar.

-¿¿Qué pasa??-Pregunta Cream mientras se talla los ojos y ve al zorro de dos colas tirado en el suelo.

-(Se soba la cabeza) Auch "Que susto tan tonto me he dado"-Pensó Tails, Cream estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el timbre de la puerta suena.

-¿¿Quién es??-Pregunta Tails mientras cubre su invento de la mesa con una sábana blanca.

-Soy yo Tails y vengo con varios amigos-Se oye la voz de Amy, Tails no tardo en abrir, Amy y los que estaban con ella entraron, Amy le explico que Sonic les había dicho que esperaran ahí pues les iba a contar algo, todos esperaron y en unos minutos más llegaron Rouge y Omega, después de otros minutos más llegaron Sash y Knuckles, y en otros llegaron Shadow, Shatwo y Sonic, este les conto todo lo que había hecho y también les conto sobre como conocieron a Silver y a Blaze, después del relato de Sonic todos se sorprendieron, luego la mayoría se fueron de allí no sin antes decir que se verían en el Torneo.

------------------------------------En el Dirigible de los Babylon Rouges-----------------------------------------

-¿¿Entonces eso paso??-Pregunto Jet algo furioso pero con un tono sorprendido.

-Así es Jet, tu antepasado me lo enseño, el error de los Babilonios fue así como lo llamo-Dijo Wave en un tono serio.

-¡¡Increíble!!-Dijo Storm con una tonta cara de sorprendido.

-Entonces ¿¿Qué harás Jet??-Pregunto Wave.

-Ya estamos inscritos, solo nos queda entrenar, y gracias a ti y tu investigación se que los poderes del fénix son reales, y no solo eso, si no que mi familia los tiene, así que por lógica yo debo tenerlos, solo debo saber cómo hacer que estos salgan-Dijo Jet mirando sus manos mientras empezaba a reír incontrolablemente.

--------------------------------------De vuelta a la casa de Tails-----------------------------------------------------

Ya solo Quedaban Sonic, Lili, Cream Tails Silver y Blaze.

-¿¿A dónde fueron Amy y mi prima??-Pregunto Cream.

-Fueron a inscribirse al torneo-Dijo Blaze.

-Estarán bien solas, no te preocupes Cream, si algo malo les llegara a pasar, tienen uno de mis comunicadores-Dijo Tails.

-Por cierto amigo ¿¿Qué hay bajo la manta??-Dijo Sonic de forma curiosa.

-Lo sabrás en el torneo-Dijo Tails con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Solo digamos que es algo que Tails y yo hicimos en toda la noche-Dijo Cream.

-Ya veo por cierto, esa pijama es…-No alcanzo a terminar la frase pues Tails lo hizo callar tapándole la boca.

-¿¿Qué tiene de malo esta pijama Señor Sonic??-Pregunto Cream mirándola para checar si no estaba sucia o rota.

-Nada no tiene nada malo, lo que él quiere decir es que te queda muy bien¿¿Verdad Sonic??-Este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Tails reía muy nervioso, luego empezaron a platicar de otras cosas y poco después Sonic y Lili se marcharon para prepararse para el torneo, después de eso los pocos días se fueron volando hasta que el día del torneo llego todos ya estaban en Isla Ángel, Sonic Caminaba tranquilo hasta que una voz que él conocía muy bien le voltear.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Sonic The Hedgehog-Dijo Jet con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-¿¿Jet?? ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? Ahora no puedo correr contra ti amigo-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, no he venido a correr y tú no eres la persona que espero ver-Dijo Jet sin quitar esa sonrisa confianzuda.

-No me digas que participaras en el torneo-Dijo Sonic sorprendido.

-Así es, y como dije antes, no es con tigo con quien quiero pelear-Dijo Jet de una manera seria mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿¿No soy yo??-Pregunto Sonic.

-¿¿Eres sordo o que tienes erizo??Ya te lo he dicho escúchalo bien NO ERES CON QUIEN QUIERO PELEAR-Dijo Jet gritándole para que escuchara bien.

-Como sea, cuídate Jet-Dijo Sonic dejándolo solo, luego escucho otra voz familiar.

-¿¿Cuánto tiempo Sonic??Mi querida copia-Dijo Metal Sonic saliendo detrás de un árbol mientras lo veía con frialdad.

-¿¿Metal Sonic??-Dijo Sonic sorprendido.

-Muy pronto seré el único y autentico Sonic, solo debo vencerte y todos me tendrán que decir Sonic The Hedgehog.

-Espero poder enfrentarte también-Dijo Sonic y se fue

Julie se acerco a los participantes y empezó a hablar.

-Atención participantes, El Torneo Del Caos está por comenzar, solo unas cosas antes de empezar, bienvenidos participantes primero que nada, después de esto daré las reglas del torneo, a cada participante se le dará un pedazo de Esmeralda maestra-Dijo Julie de forma autoritaria.

-¡¡Perfecto!!-Dijeron Knuckles y Sash al unisolo.

-Cada pedazo tendrá un numero en él, el numero aparecerá cuando el participante tenga el pedazo de esmeralda, y así se decidirán los combates, el numero uno se enfrentara al número dos y así sucesivamente, los ganadores de los combates pasaran a la segunda ronda, y se enfrentaran en el orden en que hayan ganado, las formas de ganar son las siguientes: si dejan a su oponente incapaz de continuar ganaran el combate, también si matan a su oponente ganaran el combate.

-Perfecto-Dijeron Mephiles y Metal Sonic al unisolo con una sonrisa de maldad.

Si alguien interfiere en el combate a quien ayuden perderán automáticamente el combate, también se puede decir que se rinden y perderán automáticamente.

-Esto es estúpido, al menos para mí-Dijo Jet

-En estos combates se permiten armas, maquinas, o cualquier cosa que le de ventaja al participante.

-Esto me alegra, así nadie romperá las reglas-Dijo Tails.

-Sí pero también es malo-Dijo Knuckles muy serio.

-Como está permitido matar a tu oponente es malo-Dijo Sash.

-Y como las armas están permitidas es mucho peor para los que se enfrenten a Mephiles o a Metal Sonic-Dijo Sonic.

-Ya veo, por cierto, tengan esto-Dijo Tails dándoles una especie de relojes con una luz que brillaba de los colores de las Esmeraldas Caos.

-¿¿Qué es esto??Dijo Sonic mirándolo.

-Es mi nuevo invento lo llamo La Sobrecarga Caos-Dijo Tails orgulloso del nombre.

-¿¿Sobrecarga Caos??-Pregunto Sonic.

-Así es, con este invento y una esmeralda caos ustedes podrán usar sus Súper Formas-Dijo Tails feliz.

-Genial eres increíble Tails-Dijo Sonic.

-Sí, pero tiene una consecuencia, en este reloj hay la energía comprimida de diez esmeraldas falsas, por eso reacciona con una autentica, por eso también les gastara energía, así que no lo usen mucho, cuando se empiecen a cansar dejen de usarlo o se quedaran sin energía-Dijo Tails en un tono serio.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sonic, luego Tails le dio uno a Sonic, uno a Sash, uno a Shadow, uno a Shatwo y uno a Knuckles.

-Todos pelearan en una plataforma que se encuentra dentro de Babylon Garden, si caen de esa plataforma también perderán el combate.

-Cielos, estas reglas son bastantes-Dijo Sonic mientras se ponía el invento de Tails.

-También si tiran al rival en la plataforma empezare a contar del uno hasta al diez y si después de esa cuenta no se levantan los declarare incapaz de continuar, yo seré la referee de los encuentros, el ganador tendrá el honor de enfrentarme.

-Esta es una tontería-Dijo Sonic.

-Esas son las reglas del torneo-Dijo Knuckles muy serio.

Muy bien, ¡¡Esmeralda Maestra divídete y repártete entre los participantes!!-Dicho esto la Esmeralda Maestra empezó a flotar, luego brillo con mucha intensidad, todos se taparon los ojos, cuando el brillo termino la Esmeralda maestra no estaba, si no en las manos de los participantes en forma de cristales, con un numero distinto cada una-Aquí tienen sus trozos de esmeralda, ahora díganme que numero les toco-Dijo Julie, acto seguido los participantes fueron con Julie y le dijeron que numero les toco-Perfecto, todos los participantes tienen un numero y los combates de la primera ronda quedan de la siguiente forma: En el combate uno será el enfrentamiento entre Rouge The Bat y Shatwo The Hedgehog-Rouge volteo a ver a su oponente, este solo sonrió tranquil-El combate dos pelearan Jet The Hawk y Sash The Hedgehog-Ambos solo se dirigieron una mirada retadora, mientras Wave los veía-El combate tres será Lili The Hedgehog contra Mephiles The Dark-La mayoría miraban preocupados a la eriza verde aunque Shadow no se movió de su posición, Sonic se dio cuenta de eso, pero le importaba mas ver a su hermana, esta solo veía a su oponente con algo de temor, mientras Mephiles la veía con frialdad haciendo una malévola sonrisa-En el combate cuatro Shadow The Hedgehog contra Storm The Albatross-Storm vio a su oponente a la cara, este solo lo ataco con una mirada que demostraba maldad, Storm se puso a temblar ante esa mirada-en el combate cinco estará Blaze The Cat contra Tarem The Rabbit-Ambas se dieron una amable mirada deseándose buena suerte-En el combate seis será Silver The Hedgehog contra Knuckles The Equidna-Ambos se miraron de manera seria-En el combate siete será Metal Sonic contra Amy Rose-Amy miro de forma temerosa a su rival, pero Metal Sonic solo veía a Sonic-Y el octavo y último combate será el Robot E-123 Omega contra Sonic The Hedgehog-Sonic solo miraba a Metal Sonic con rencor-Bien, dados ya el orden de los combate puedo decir ¡¡Que El Torneo Del Caos comience.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios del Autor.

Bien que les pareció, como les prometí aquí está el inicio del torneo, ¿¿Quién ganara el primer combate?? Rouge o Shatwo en fin, ténganme paciencia y en el siguiente cap. lo sabrán, solo unos anuncios mas primero que nada les aviso que pronto pausare el Fic para hacer uno de Halloween y uno de Navidad, por ahora no lo pausare solo es un aviso, una cosa más, les recomiendo lean los Fics de mis Amigas Amy Rose 7 y Alicia The hedgehog, son unos grandes Fics, si les gusta la acción y el romance lean los de Amy Rose 7 y si se quieren reír Lean el de Alicia The Hedgehog, eso es todo cuídense y nos leemos luego

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	11. La ladrona vs la Máxima Forma de VidA

Que tal queridos lectores ¿¿Cómo se encuentran?? Pues aquí me tienen con otro emocionante capitulo de The Chaos Tournament, al fin el torneo dio inicio "Voz Extraña y Malvada"-Si al fin le diste a los lectores lo que querían, no sé cuanto más pudieran haberte esperado inútil. "Máster S T H"-(Se exalta)¿¿Quién dijo eso??"Voz E y M"-Soy tu lado obscuro Dark Máster Shadow The Hedgehog, déjame salir."Máster S T H"-¿¿Mi lado obscuro?? Creí que estabas bien encerrado dentro de mí."Dark M S T H"-El poder del Halloween que se acerca me está ayudando a salir, todavía estoy muy débil como para controlarte, pero espera y veras que conforme cada capítulo avance, mi poder será mayor muajajaja (Desaparece)."Máster S T H"-Cielos eso fue extraño, debo seguir antes de que vuelva, gracias a mi compañera **Alicia The Hedgehog** por el Review, también agradezco a **catcreme** supongo, también agradezco a mi incondicional amiga **Amy Rose 7 **muchas gracias compañera, y animo con tus Fics, gracias a mi también a mi nuevo amigo **DarkTailsXZ ** por tus Reviews y comentarios que me mandas y espero todo vaya bien con tu grandioso Fic, también agradezco a **ISC14**muchas gracias compañero, gracias también a **Wings-Dragon** de verdad que gracias amiga mía, también agradezco a **ShadowDarkay** gracias por seguir mi historia compañero, también agradezco a **katy la eriza** veo que seguiste el consejo de Amy Rose 7 y empezaste a leer mi Fic, y también agradezco a mi gran amigo **Darkblue24** muchas gracias por seguir con este escritor amigo en fin, Todos los personajes (Menos Lili The Hedgehog ella es de Amy Rose 7, Tarem The Rabbit ella es de Tarem, Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog ellos son de Kentaru Z)son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team, Julie The Equidna es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

Capitulo 11: La ladrona contra la Máxima Forma de Vida

Todos empezaban a entrar a Babylon Garden, Sonic veía a Amy y a Lili con preocupación, luego empezó a recordar una plática que tuvo con su hermana hace unos días.

---------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba Lili sola entrenando cuando sintió que alguien la veía, esta volteo y miro a Sonic con una cara de preocupación y de seriedad.

-¿¿Qué pasa Sonic??-Pregunto Lili.

-Tenemos que platicar-Comenzó a hablar Sonic.

-¿¿De que??

-Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, lo veo en tu rostro-Comento Sonic.

-(Suspira) Tienes razón Sonic.

-¿¿Qué te preocupa??

-Es Shadow.

-El estará bien no te preocupes.

-No es eso.

-Es solo... recuerdas que cuando salí del hospital... salí algo alterada-preguntó la eriza viéndolo con cierta tristeza.

-Lo recuerdo, Shadow salió detrás de ti-contesto el ignorando la situación.

-Pues ese día... No arreglamos Nada, más bien se...lo empeoré mas-dijo casi al borde de empezar a llorar.

-¿¿Que ocurrió??-preguntó interesado.

-Como Shadow se había ausentado casi seis meses, el intento explicármelo, pero yo malentendí las cosas, me deje llevar por los celos, y lo hice enojarse conmigo, lo escuche decir tantas cosas con frialdad (Se limpia una lagrima) que no creo que quiera volver a hablarme.

-Yo creo que si volvieras a hablar con él una vez más, todo se arreglaría.

-Sonic, No tengo valor para verlo a la cara, No puedo-dijo mientras se arrodillaba aun llorando, Sonic se arrodillo junto a ella y le dijo.

-Aun así, tienes que confiar en que todo se arreglara, y no dejar que te afecte durante los combates, pero sobre todo, si el de verdad te ama, te entenderá y te perdonará-agregó con una sonrisa el erizo azul mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su mano.

-Sonic, eres el mejor-agregó dándole un abrazo el cual le fue correspondido-Aun así, estoy preocupada-dijo ella sin soltarlo del abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, y con respecto al torneo, saldrás bien de esa ¿¿De acuerdo??-preguntó en un leve susurro.

-De acuerdo Sonic-dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces sigue con tu entrenamiento, yo hare lo mismo cuídate Lili-Dicho esto Sonic desapareció en una estela azul, Lili solo lo miro irse y siguió entrenando.

-----------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic siguió caminando hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Sonic ¿¿Podemos hablar?? Es urgente-Dijo Lili jalándolo del brazo.

-Claro ¿¿Que pasa??-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Debemos de hablar en un lugar donde estemos solos-Agrego seriamente Lili, Sonic solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos erizos salieron de ahí, mientras los demás ya habían llegado al lugar donde se harían las batallas, todos se sentaron en varios lugares, solo Mephiles y Metal Sonic estaban de pie en lugares distintos, Mephiles miro en varias direcciones y comento para sí mismo:

-Veo que los hermanos erizos no están, seguro tienen otra plática como la de ese día, que bueno que pasaba por ahí y escuche todo.

-¡¡Bien!! Es hora de que el primer combate empiece, Rouge The Bat y Shatwo The Hedgehog, vengan aquí de inmediato-Ordeno Julie desde la plataforma de cemento.

-Bien, ya es hora-Dijo Rouge muy seria.

-Rouge, yo no he visto pelear antes a Shatwo The Hedgehog, pero tu si, ten mucho cuidado-Dijo Omega.

-No te preocupes Omega, si las cosas no me favorecen me rendiré y listo-Comento Rouge tranquilamente.

-Bien, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto-Hablo un muy impaciente Shatwo.

-Ten cuidado Shatwo, no la menosprecies, ella es una gran agente del gobierno, y debe de tener algún plan entre manos, siempre lo tiene-Advirtió seriamente Shadow cuando este paso a su lado, Shadow traía una gabardina negra puesta.

-No te preocupes Shadow, no creo que pueda ser tan grande el reto, y aun si no puedo con ella, solo debo usar energía extra-Dijo Shatwo enseñando su reloj mientras seguía caminando, ambos llegaron a la plataforma.

-El combate entre Rouge The Bat y Shatwo The Hedgehog está por comenzar, recuerden que en este combate está permitido matar, así como usar armas-Shatwo soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras decía "Perfecto" las demás reglas ya las conocen¿¿Ambos participantes están listos??-Pregunto Julie, ambos asintieron con la cabeza-Bien, comiencen-Ordeno Julie, ambos contendientes se empezaron a mover, Rouge fue la primera en atacar, corrió hacia Shatwo y dio un saldo seguido de una patada en el aire, este alcanzo a esquivarla por unos milímetros y la tomo por detrás de los brazos torciéndoselos, Rouge solo soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡¡Ladrona!!-Grito Knuckles preocupado.

-Según mi análisis, si Shatwo The Hedgehog sigue sujetándola con esa fuerza, en cuestión de tiempo podría fracturarle los brazos-Comento Omega.

-Demonios, esto es peor de lo que pensé-Dijo de forma preocupada.

-Tranquilo Knuckles seguro que está pensando como quitárselo de encima-Comento de forma positiva Tails.

-Eso espero-Respondió Knuckles mirando el combate.

-Vamos murciélago ríndete ahora y no te romperé los brazos-Murmuro Shatwo a Rouge.

-Nunca…me…rendiré…ante…este…castigo-Respondió Rouge haciendo fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Shatwo, después de unos minutos logro zafarse, enviándolo al suelo con una patada.

-Nada mal murciélago, nada mal-Agrego Shatwo mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca.

-¿¿Te dolió amigo??-Pregunto Rouge con ironía.

-Ya veo, estas usando unas botas más duras y pesadas que las que normalmente usas, para que tu patada sea más fuerte-Argumento Shatwo mientras se terminaba de limpiar.

-¿¿Eso es verdad Omega??-Pregunto Knuckles sorprendido ante el comentario de Shatwo.

-Afirmativo, Rouge The Bat estuvo esforzándose al cien por ciento, ella entreno con esas botas especiales todos estos días, según mi análisis Rouge The Bat ha mejorado en un treinta por ciento en todas sus habilidades-Comento Omega.

-¡¡Sorprendente!!-Exclamo Knuckles, mientras en la plataforma de combate la batalla seguía.

-Ella estuvo entrenando solo con un objetivo, poder pelear contra Knuckles The Equidna-Afirmo Omega, Knuckles solo siguió sorprendido, pues no creyó que ella entrenaría tan seriamente, solo para pelear con él.

-""Tal vez no es solo una simple ladrona, sino también una gran peleadora"-Pensó Knuckles muy serio mientras seguía mirando la pelea.

-¿¿Te rindes??-Pregunto Rouge en un tono algo divertido.

-Eso quisieras-Dijo Shatwo en forma furiosa.

-Vamos, se buen chico y no te ira tan mal-Dijo Rouge de forma picara.

-Eso estaba por decirte-Dijo Shatwo sacando su esmeralda caos color celeste.

-Valla, eres un chico que le gusta apresurarse cierto-Dijo Rouge aparentando que no le importaba, en eso en las gradas llegan dos erizos, Sonic y Lili.

-¡¡Cielos, ya empezaron con la diversión sin nosotros!!-Exclamo Sonic con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿¿Qué esperabas??Los combates deben empezar, y como a ustedes no les tocaba pelear, Julie decidió iniciar-Comento Sash sin quitar la vista del combate.

-Bien, al menos el primer combate no ha terminado aun-Dijo Lili muy tranquila.

-Sonic ¿¿Dónde estaban??-Pregunto Tails.

-Lili y yo estábamos hablando-Dijo Sonic de forma tranquila.

-¿¿Hablando??¿¿De que??-Pregunto Amy, esta traía un pants color rosa con unas líneas blancas en los lados, tanto en los pies como en los brazos.

-Cosas de hermanos, no importa mucho.-Comento Sonic sin mucho interés, luego se sentó y se puso a ver la pelea, al pequeño zorro no le parecía lógico el que Sonic y Lili Hablaran solos y que luego él les dijera que no era importante "Algo paso en esa platica, estoy seguro de eso, la pregunta es ¿¿Qué paso??"Pensó el zorro, decidió olvidarse de eso por ahora, seguro su amigo se lo diría luego.

-Bien y ¿¿Cómo va la pelea??-Pregunto Lili, Shadow solo la miro de reojo por un segundo y luego volteo su mirada de vuelta a la plataforma.

-A Rouge no le está yendo muy bien, Shatwo lleva la ventaja-Dijo fríamente Shadow sin voltearla a ver en ningún instante.

-Gracias Shadow-Dijo Lili algo nerviosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo preguntaste y respondí, nada mas-Dijo Shadow de manera fría, Lili solo se sentó sin decir más de una manera triste y desanimada, todos los que estaban vieron extrañados a los dos erizos, todos menos Sonic esto solo lo noto Tails"Así que de eso hablaron Sonic y Lili" Pensó el pequeño zorro, Sonic solo lo vio con una mirada molesta, todos decidieron que sería mejor olvidarse de eso y seguir viendo el combate

-¡¡Chaos Blade!!-Exclamo Shatwo en posición como si estuviera sosteniendo una espada, luego de la nada se formo una de color amarillo Shatwo miro a Rouge con malicia.

-¡¡No creo que la use para cortar un pastel!!-Exclamo Rouge intentando bromear para sí misma, Shatwo se acercaba a ella más y más pero Rouge no se movía, en el instante que Shatwo estaba frente a ella esta solo esbozo una sonrisa-Te tengo donde quería-Dijo Rouge mientras le daba una patada rápida en la espalda, Shatwo cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero se levanto al instante, aun con su sable en manos, y le intento hacer un corte que seguro la hubiera cortado en dos, pero pudo esquivarla y el sable solo la rozo, varios se sorprendieron al ver los reflejos de Rouge, pero como Omega ya había dicho, ella había entrenado mucho y era lógico que sus reflejos también hubieran mejorado.

-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos-Comento Shatwo mientras le daba otro ataque con el sable que el tenia.

-Gracias por el cumplido, deberías pensar en rendirte-Dijo Rouge en un tono bromista, eso hizo a Shatwo molestar un poco.

-Bien, no quería terminar tan pronto con tigo, pero como insistes tanto en molestar deberé de tomar medidas drásticas-Dijo enseñándole su reloj.

-¡¡Oh no!!-Exclamo Rouge.

-¡¡Oh si!!-Respondió Shatwo acercando su otra mano aun con el sable.

-Esto será malo para Rouge-Comento Tails viendo la escena.

-¿¿El activara la sobrecarga caos??-Pregunto Knuckles con un tono de preocupación.

-Eso parece-Comento Sonic, mientras en la plataforma Shatwo apretaba un botón que había en el reloj.

-¡¡Sobrecarga Caos activada!!-El sable se deshizo dejando ver solo a la esmeralda, esta brillaba con intensidad, del reloj salió una especie de polvo brilloso de siete colores y este lo cubrió dejando ver su súper forma.

-¡¡Diablos!!-Exclamo Rouge.

-Prepárate murciélago-Dijo poniendo una cara maniaca, y este le dio un gran golpe en el estomago, esta gimió de dolor mientras le salía sangre de la boca, luego le dio una ráfaga de golpes, la escena era aterradora, Cream se cubrió los ojos mientras decía un "No" y abrazaba a Tails, Shadow solo veía la cruel escena sin mucha preocupación.

-¿¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?? ¿¿Ella no es tu amiga??-Pregunto Knuckles con furia, mientras lo tomaba de la gabardina y lo agitaba.

-Ella solo es mi compañera de equipo, además cada quien vino por su cuenta ¿¿O me equivoco??-Dijo mirando a todos los presentes que lo miraban con furia, solo Lili desvió la mirada y vio a otro lado de manera triste Shadow solo la miraba con una mirada penetrante, sin duda Sonic sentía odio ante la reacción de Shadow contra Lili, y le daba aun más rabia el pensar las lagrimas que ella derramo en esos cinco meses, el verla llorar no era algo muy agradable que digamos.

-------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------Sonic corría a velocidad mientras se detuvo en la casa de Lili y toco a la puerta, sin embargo no se abrió, al apegar su oído a la puerta oyó unos sollozos y busco bajo el tapete una copia que el escondía, abrió la puerta y la vio llorando sobre el sofá.

-Lili ¿que ocurre?-preguntó acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Sonic-inmediatamente ella se seco sus lágrimas aparentado estar bien-no pasa nada.

-Lili...yo te conozco, algo te pasa...puedes contármelo-dijo el erizo mirándola y ella se soltó en llanto sobre él.

-¿¿Que tienes hermanita??-pregunto preocupado Sonic.

-Shadow... Shadow... el se fue sin decirme nada-dijo ella entre sollozos

Sonic se detuvo un poco y dando un suspiro dijo.

-Yo ya había notado su ausencia... pero no quería preocuparte-dijo mientras acariciaba las sedosas púas de la eriza.

-Sí, pero un mes de ausencia es raro, y más en Shadow, el no es así pero, creo que ha dejado de sentir algo por mi-dijo ella con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-No es eso, seguro tiene una buena explicación-si no Sonic y luego pensó-o el que terminara matándolo por hacerla llorar así

-Sonic... gracias-dijo ella

-De nada Lili-dijo Sonic.

-----------------------Fin del flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de esos recuerdos, Sonic decidió seguir viendo el combate el cual se desarrollaba de una forma devastadora, Rouge ya estaba inconsciente pero Shatwo quería terminar con eso ya, así que simplemente decidió arrojarla fuera de la arena, esta calló con sangre saliendo de su boca y de su nariz, tenia múltiples heridas serias y moretones, pero parecía estar con vida.

-El encuentro terminó, declaro a Shatwo the hedgehog como ganador-Exclamo Julie, todos observaban esto y pensaban en lo absolutamente peligroso que era Shatwo, Knuckles lo miraba con furia, pues cuando Shatwo le dio el primer golpe en el estomago ella estuvo a punto de decir que se rendía, pero Shatwo no tuvo compasión por ella y la siguió golpeando.

-Shatwo The Hedgehog pasa a la segunda ronda-Dijo Julie señalando a Shatwo, este perdió la súper forma y volvió a su lugar, mientras Knuckles bajo y cargo a Rouge con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras-Dijo mientras la cargaba.

-Espera, cono ces bien lo que pasa cuando alguien pierde, antes de llevártela dale al ganador el trozo de esmeralda que tiene ella-Dijo Julie de manera seca, Knuckles le dirigió una mirada de odio, Rouge con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio su pedazo de esmeralda a Knuckles, este la tomo y se la arrojo a Shatwo, este la atrapo y se sentó.

-¿¿Feliz Julie??-Pregunto Knuckles con odio en sus ojos.

-Ya pueden marcharse-Dijo Julie mientras lo miraba algo divertida, Knuckles decidió ignorarla por ahora y se dirigió hacia Shadow.

-¡¡Escucha Shadow, no me importa si esto no te agrada, quiero que la lleves al hospital usando el Chaos Control!!-Exclamo Knuckles de manera muy seria mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero será el único favor que te haga o a cualquiera de ustedes-Dijo mirándolos a todos, luego cargo a Rouge en sus brazos.

-Gracias Shadow-Dijo Knuckles tranquilizándose.

-No me lo agradezcas, lo hago por ella, no por ti solo la llevare, se la daré a un doctor y regresare, y otra cosa, nunca vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera, o te pesara-Dijo Shadow en un tono amenazante, luego desapareció junto con el ya inconsciente cuerpo de Rouge, Knuckles se enojo pero decidió que debería calmarse por ahora, pues su pelea todavía no llegaba, luego decidió sentarse no sin antes echarle una mirada a su oponente, ya vería que hacer cuando el encuentro empezara.

-Es hora de la pelea numero dos-Dilo Julie de forma imponente, Ambos participantes se levantaron y se dirigieron una mirada retadora, Wave solo los veía, en un lado estaba su líder, su jefe, con quien había estado todos esos años, alguien de su pueblo, de sus mismas raíces y en el otro estaba ese erizo que la salvo de estrellarse contra el suelo ese día de tormenta, quien le ayudo a saber sobre los orígenes del torneo.

-¿¿A Quien debo apoyar??-Pregunto Wave en un tono que solo ella oyó.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios del autor

Bien, al fin pude terminar este capítulo jeje-(Dark MSTH)Ya era hora infeliz seguro que ya nadie esperaba que escribieras-(Máster STH)Cálmate ya, si no pude actualizar antes fue por dos razones, una: Hacer un combate tan largo no es tan fácil y dos: casi pierdo a una gran amiga, pero por fortuna la recupere, perdón **Amy Rose 7** te agradezco ese gran corazón que tienes y el cual perdono a este humilde autor, otra cosa importante este capítulo no lo hice solo-(Dark MSTH)Así es, el inútil tuvo que recibir ayuda de su amiga-(Máster STH)Basta, pero si, ella misma me ayudo en unas partes de este capítulo así que un fuerte aplauso a Amy Rose 7 donde quiera que estés jeje, ella me ayudo haciendo los flashbacks de este capítulo, así que si les gusto como escribe ella lean sus grandiosas historias, o si quieren reírse les vuelvo a recomendar el Fic de mi amiga Alicia The Hedgehog eso es todo solo les recuerdo que pronto pausare este Fic para crear uno para Halloween y uno para navidad, pero todavía no lo pausare, así que estén pendientes y en uno de los siguientes capítulos les avisare, y disculpen la interrupción de mi Dark-(Dark MSTH)¿¿Interrupción?? Te estoy haciendo un favor inútil-(Máster STH)Ya basta, bien me retiro compañeros lectores, no olviden dejar un Review, espero poder hacer algo para que mi Dark no me moleste ojala pueda llegar a un acuerdo con el deséenme suerte jeje nos leemos luego cuídense

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	12. El Caza tesoros contra el Babilonio

Bien, heme aquí con otro capítulo compañeros, les agradezco por todos los Reviews que me envían— (DMSTH)¡¡Eres un lame botas!! ¿¿Sabias eso compañero??— (MSTH)¡¡Tu cállate!!No saben lo molesto que este tipo puede ser, no saben la suerte que tienen por no tener que soportarlo todo el tiempo, todavía no hago algún acuerdo con él, así que seguirá molestando— (DMSTH)¿¿Como que molestando??Yo solo le doy fama a tu Fic ingrato— (MSTH)¿¿Fama??Yo no necesito de ti para tener fama, así que déjame en paz-(Ronquidos) —¡¡No puedo creerlo!! Se quedo dormido en medio de mi plática y se duerme, en fin mejor sigo antes de que despierte, primero los agradecimientos: Le agradezco a mi amiga **Alicia The Hedgehog**, gracias por tu Review amiga y espero que más personas lean tu Fic, no saben de lo que se pierden, también agradezco a **Katy la eriza**, muchas gracias por tu Review compañera, espero te vaya bien en tu vida, agradezco también a mi amiga **Wings-Dragon**, gracias por el Review que me mandas, también gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi Fic, también agradezco bastante a mi grandiosa amiga **Amy Rose 7**, muchas gracias por ser tan gran amiga, le das fuerzas a este autor para seguir con este Fic, también agradezco a **Shadow Storm15**, no estoy seguro, pero creo que a ti ya te había visto en otra parte, en fin muchas gracias por el Review, al igual que agradezco a **Dante d'Storm**, muchas gracias por los Reviews, al igual agradezco a mi compañero **ISC14**, por su Review gracias compañero, bien dados todos los agradecimientos solo me queda dar las aclaraciones que siempre doy, todos los personajes (Excepto Lili The Hedgehog, Ella es de mi gran amiga Amy Rose 7, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de Tarem , Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog, ellos son de Kentaru Z) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, Julie es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

Capitulo 12: El Caza tesoros contra el Babilonio.

—Bien, la siguiente pelea es la que se llevara entre Sash The Hedgehog contra Jet The Hawk, peleadores vengan a la plataforma-Comento Julie con un tono serio.

—Bien, ya es hora-Dijo Sash levantándose y empezando a caminar.

—Ten mucho cuidado Sash, no lo hemos visto pelear así que quien sabe de que sea capaz-Le advirtió Knuckles a su compañero.

—Tranquilo Knux, se lo que debo hacer, ya te dije que ya he visto pelear a los babilonios, y su estilo de pelea no cambia mucho, creo saber cómo enfrentarlo-Dijo Sash tranquilamente mientras seguía caminando

—Usted puede jefe, agalo papilla-Dijo Storm con una voz confiada

—Ya lo sé Storm, no es necesario que me lo digas, hare puré con ese erizo-Dijo Jet muy confiado y luego soltó una risa, luego volteo hacia Wave, esta estaba callada en su lugar mirando hacia el suelo, Jet le chasqueo los dedos para que esta reaccionara, pero no fue así.

—"¿¿A quién debo apoyar?? Jet es mi jefe y amigo es lógico que lo apoye a él, ambos somos babilonios y nos debemos de apoyar entre nosotros pero ¿¿Por que se me hace tan difícil tomar una decisión que debe ser tan obvia??"-Pensó Wave con una cara de preocupación hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡¡WAVE!!-Grito Jet con una cara de furia y con venitas en la frente, Wave se sobresalto, todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a los pájaros.

—¿¿Qué pasa Jet??-Pregunto Wave algo apenada pues noto que todos los veían y a juzgar por la cara de Jet este le había hablado durante unos pocos minutos.

—¿¿Qué que pasa??Olvídalo, hoy no estás concentrada en nada, debo ir a la pelea o me pueden descalificar-Dijo Jet enojado y se fue a la plataforma donde Sash lo esperaba,

—"De hecho solo hay una cosa que me preocupa y es que este tipo haya descubierto como usar ese poder del fénix que Wave y yo vimos, mientras no lo use podre ganarle"-Pensó Sash mientras Jet se subía en la plataforma.

—El encuentro entre Sash The Hedgehog y Jet The Hawk está por comenzar, las reglas ya las conocen no necesito repetirlas ¿¿Ambos competidores están listos??-Dijo Julie mientras ambos se veían entre sí mientras asentían con la cabeza.

—¿¿Qué te pasa Wave??¿¿Por qué no le contestabas al jefe??-Pregunto Storm.

—Estaba…pensando en otras cosas, no te preocupes estoy bien, deberías ser tu el que se preocupe-Contesto Wave cambiando el tema, pues para ella era muy fácil engañar a Storm, ya lo había hecho antes y lo seguiría haciendo para que olvidara cualquier tema que no le gustara hablar con él.

—¿¿Por qué debería de estar preocupado??-Pregunto Storm dejándose llevar por el cambio de tema de Wave.

—Por tu combate, es contra ese tal Shadow The Hedgehog, y por como se ha comportado hasta ahora, parece no tener una personalidad muy amigable-Dijo Wave mientras lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa pues había vuelto a hacer caer a Storm en sus juegos.

—¡¡Es verdad!!Ese tipo se ve que es una persona tan cruel como ese Shatwo The Hedgehog-Hablo Storm con voz temblorosa, mientras en la plataforma el combate estaba por empezar.

—Comiencen-Ordeno Julie, ambos combatientes tomaron distancia, como si se estuvieran analizando entre sí.

—Veamos lo que puedes hacer Babilonio-Dijo Sash mientras empezó a correr en contra de su oponente, este le aventó un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero Sash logro detenerlo con la mano mientras con la otra le devolvía el favor de la misma manera, pero Jet también lo detuvo con su mano libre, ambos forcejeaban por zafarse de la mano del otro, pero ninguno sedería tan fácilmente.

—Nada mal erizo-Dijo Jet forcejeando.

—Tú no te quedas atrás amigo-Comento Sash forcejeando de igual manera, ambos terminaron soltándose al mismo tiempo, y Sash inmediatamente le tiro otro golpe, Jet alcanzo a bloquearlo con su antebrazo, lo aventó hacia atrás un par de metros pero este cayo de pie, Jet solo sonrió.

—¿¿Vas a rendirte??-Pregunto Jet con prepotencia.

—No, ahora empieza la acción por cierto ¿¿Cómo es que Wave sigue a un líder como tú??-Pregunto Sash con una cara muy seria.

—¡¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!!-Grito Jet furioso, por unos segundos de sus manos parecieron salir una especie de chispas, luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sash y le dio un golpe en la barbilla, este salió volando hacia arriba un par de metros y cayó de espaldas en la plataforma, esto impacto a varios.

—¿¿Qué fue eso??-Pregunto Tails impresionado por lo que vio.

—Al parecer Jet está despertando sus poderes de fénix-Comento seriamente Knuckles mientras veía el combate.

—¿¿PODERES DE FENIX??-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos al unisolo, solo Wave y Storm se quedaron callados.

—Sash me conto una historia del pasado, una historia que el mismo vio junto con esa chica-Señalo a Wave—Y según Wave le dijo que algunos babilonios si eran grandes guerreros ellos debían de tener lo que ellos llamaban el poder del fénix, y al parecer Jet los tiene-Finalizo su relato mientras seguía viendo el combate.

—Interesante, si es que el gana será un excelente reto-Comento Shatwo para sí mismo con una gran sonrisa.

—De que cosas interesantes me estoy enterando-Dijo una voz que todos conocían muy bien, voltearon para ver a Shadow con una cara muy seria, Lili solo lo miro de reojo pues no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente, Shadow solo se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó—Rouge estará bien, solo necesita unos días en el hospital y estará como nueva-Dijo fríamente y se puso a ver la pelea, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Valla veo que eres fuerte, esta vez me pondré serio-Comento Sash mientras sacaba el trozo de Esmeralda Maestra que le habían dado al inicio del torneo.

—¿¿Qué piensas hacer con eso??-Pregunto Jet sin entender mientras Sash le apuntaba con el trozo.

—¡¡Máster Control!!-Grito Sash y del pedazo de esmeralda salió un rayo verde que se impacto en el halcón de lleno pues este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo gracias a que no sabía que hacer, solo cayó al suelo.

—¿¿QUE FUE ESO??-Preguntaron Wave y Storm al unisolo.

—Es un poder que Sash descubrió hace un tiempo, se llama Máster Control, ese poder concentra la energía de un trozo de Esmeralda Maestra y la convierte en ese rayo verde que se impacto en su jefe, es un muy poderoso ataque que solo podemos usar los que entendemos bien los poderes de la Esmeralda Maestra-Explico Knuckles al par de babilonios que veían impresionados a Jet aun en el suelo, Julie ya llevaba la cuenta en siete cuando Jet se levanto con dificultad, Julie dejo de contar al ver que este se levantaba.

—Continúen-Ordeno Julie.

—Muy bien erizo, fue un truco que me impresiono y me tomo por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar-Dijo Jet, este comenzó a enojarse, Sash lo veía algo sorprendido.

—No me digas que tú…-Exclamo Sash con un tono de terror esperando equivocarse.

—Así es, prepárate ¡¡Antiguo poder del fénix!!-Grito Jet, entonces empezó a cambiar su apariencia, sus plumas se tornaron color carmín, sus guantes blancos cambiaron a unos negros con unas flamas rojas, su mirada era distinta, se veía que el coraje en el era a más no poder.

—¡¡Diablos debo activar la Sobrecarga Caos!!Es mi única posibilidad de poder hacer algo-Exclamo Sash mientras sacaba una Esmeralda Caos color violeta, después activo su reloj—Sobrecarga Caos activada-Grito, después como había pasado con Shatwo la esmeralda de Sash comenzó a brillar con intensidad, del reloj salió una especie de polvo brilloso de siete colores distintos, este cubrió a Sash completamente dejando ver su súper forma.

—¡¡Jet The Phoenix!!-Grito Jet mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba.

—Eso es muy parecido a la transformación de Blaze-Comento Silver.

—¡¡Es verdad!! ¿¿Qué es eso??-Pregunto Blaze sorprendida por lo que veía.

—Eso es el poder del fénix, solo los mejores guerreros babilonios lo tienen, y Jet lo tiene, el siempre fue muy orgulloso, era lógico que él lo tuviera, después de todo, el es nuestro jefe-Explico Wave mientras veía con algo de preocupación a Sash y a Jet.

—Eso es increíble-Dijo Tarem muy impresionada ante la explicación de Wave.

—Lo más probable es que Jet gane, increíble ¿¿Quién diría que Jet tuviera ese as bajo la manga??-Dijo Sonic mirando a su contrincante de carreras.

—Sash tu puedes, no te rindas-Susurro Knuckles para sí mismo.

—¿¿Listo para tirar la toalla erizo??-Pregunto Jet bastante confiado.

—¡¡Aun no estoy vencido!!-Exclamo Sash seriamente.

—Veamos que tienes ¡¡Fire Punch!!-Grito Jet mientras le aventaba un puñetazo pero no un puñetazo común, este estaba rodeado de fuego, Sash alcanzo a esquivarlo dejando a ese puño de fuego impactarse contra el suelo, una gran explosión surgió y después de unos segundos después se disipo, Jet tenía su puño en el suelo con algo de sangre, Jet lo levanto y se lo toco para después girarlo y acomodárselo en su lugar, este trono un poco y Jet solo puso una cara de dolor.

—Mi turno ¡¡Máster Control!!-Exclamo Sash volviendo a disparar ese rayo del trozo de Esmeralda Maestra, Jet logro esquivarlo a tiempo y el rayo se estrello contra la pared.

—Te dije que ese truco ya no serviría contra mi-Dijo Jet con una sonrisa en el rostro, después se acerco a Sash rápidamente, este reacciono a tiempo y lo sujeto de las manos, ambos empezaron a forcejear entre sí.

—¿¿Es lo mejor que tienes??-Pregunto Sash con ironía.

—Claro que no, sabía que harías eso-Hablo Jet con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si tuviera algo en las manos.

—¿¿De que hablas??¿¿Sabías que yo te agarraría??

—Así es, y déjame decirte que yo soy el que te tiene-Comento Jet, Sash se fijo y noto que Jet lo sujetaba de las manos.

—¡¡Demonios!!-Exclamo Sash.

—Así es ¡¡Explosión Solar!!-Grito Jet con furia, seguido de una enorme cantidad de fuego que lo cubrió, expandiéndose como si una bomba explotara, todos se cubrían la cara pues el lugar era un tremendo infierno, el calor era insoportable, después de unos segundos que para todos parecieron minutos, después todo se disipo dejando ver a un Jet de pie y a un Sash estrellado contra el suelo.

-La batalla ha terminado, el ganador y quien pasa a la segunda ronda y peleara contra Shatwo The Hedgehog es Jet The Hawk, dijo Julie mientras veía al ganador, Jet volvió a su estado normal y se dirigió a su lugar.

—"Lo lamento Sash, eres un gran chico pero Jet es con quien debo estar ahora, el ha estado con migo cuando lo necesito y las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es llevarte al hospital"-Pensó Wave mientras se dirigía hacia las dos personas en la plataforma.

—¿¿Qué pasa Wave??-Pregunto Jet mientras la veía acercarse.

—Lo llevare al Hospital-Dijo Wave, lo levanto y le quito el trozo de esmeralda dándoselo a Jet, luego de eso se subió a su Extreme Gear y desapareció del lugar en el cielo, Jet no entendió mucho solo se fue de ahí y se sentó en su lugar, no sin antes mirar a Knuckles con una cara muy seria.

—Creo que ya es hora de mi combate-Dijo Mephiles apareciendo detrás de Julie.

—Así es Lili The Hedgehog a la plataforma-Ordeno Julie, Lili se levanto de su lugar mirando a su oponente muy seria, seguro será una gran batalla.

Fin del capitulo

Comentarios del autor

Muy bien, he aquí el segundo combate, gracias por leerlo, solo una pequeña explicación, Jet The Phoenix es una transformación que yo invente, pues mis animales mitológicos favoritos son los dragones y los fénix, así que decidí crear esta transformación para Jet, espero les guste, en el siguiente combate verán una gran batalla, solo les digo eso, cuando empiece con él les diré a que me refiero, cuídense, dejen un Review y nos leemos luego

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	13. La Princesa contra El mal personificado

Muy bien queridos lectores, heme aquí con otro increíble capitulo, y como les dije en el capitulo anterior, esta será una gran batalla, pues este capítulo no lo hice yo, si no alguien que aprecio mucho mi primer y gran amiga de Fanfiction **Amy Rose 7 **ella creo este capítulo para este humilde autor y te lo agradezco mucho compañera, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido antes de empezar solo daré los agradecimientos de manera rápida y corta, agradezco a **Katy la eriza**, a mi gran amiga **Alicia The Hedgehog**, a mi querida amiga **Wings-Dragon**, a mi gran amigo **Darkblue24**, a **NUAJava**** y **a **ShadowDarkay**ahora lo que siempre digo antes de cada cap. Todos los personajes (Menos Lili The Hedgehog, ella es de mi querida y gran amiga Amy Rose 7, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de Tarem, Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog, ellos son de Kentaru Z) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, Julie es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

Capitulo 13:La Princesa contra El mal personificado.

—Es hora-dijo Lili para luego pensar-_aunque hubiera preferido a cualquier persona como contrincante, menos a él._

Antes de que bajara a la arena, giró su mirada hacia Shadow pero este la esquivó girando su rostro, esta solo dio un suspiro de resignación casi inaudible, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Sonic la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, cuando esta lo miró el simplemente le dijo con seria expresión.

—Escucha, gracias a ti sé que pasó entre Shadow y tu pero no dejes que eso te afecte durante el combate, o créeme esto terminará mal, sobre todo porque te enfrentas a Mephiles y nadie mejor que yo sabe sobre sus artimañas, pero sobre todo-poniendo un semblante más serio que el anterior y susurrándole al oído—Ten cuidado con esas esmeraldas oscuras.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego le dijo con una semisonrisa.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré presente-dicho esto fue hasta la arena donde su combate tendría lugar, al llegar a dicho lugar Mephiles la esperaba ansioso por destruirla, pero había otra razón para querer luchar contra ella ahí y ahora, esta se detuvo frente a él deseando que todo termine rápido pues aunque nadie salvo Sonic y Shadow lo supiera ella era vulnerable ante los poderes oscuros de Mephiles, tanto así que incluso perdía el control de los suyos, en otras palabras "_estoy indefensa ante él_", esos eran sus pensamientos y tenía en cuenta la advertencia de Sonic, debía ser precavida.

—El encuentro entre Lili the hedgehog y Mephiles the Dark da inicio-exclamó Julie.

—Veamos que puedes hacer princesita-dijo burlonamente Mephiles.

—Lo mismo digo-dijo ella poniendo gesto serio-te cedo el primer movimiento.

—Si así lo deseas, será el primero y el último-exclamó Mephiles creando una esmeralda oscura, Lili lo único que podía hacer era ponerse en guardia y esperar lo mejor del combate.

—_Solo espero que esto no termine mal_-Comento para sí mismo Sonic y en un leve movimiento vio a Shadow de reojo, de algo si estaba seguro y eso era que si a Lili le llegaba a pasar lo peor de él sería la culpa.

—_Hump, veamos que tal lo hace_-pensó indiferentemente Shadow.

—_Lili, ten cuidado_-fue lo único que pensó Amy.

—Sonic al ver esa mirada en los ojos de Amy simplemente sin mirarla le dijo.

—Ella estará bien, confía en eso-agregó simplemente Sonic—_Espero no equivocarme_

—De acuerdo Sonic-respondió Amy.

Todos miraban preocupados a la eriza que se encontraba en la arena, pero sobre todo se preocupaban por Sonic pues sabían perfectamente que si algo le pasaba a Lili jamás se lo perdonaría o peor, podría acabar haciendo una locura, sobre todo porque el mayor implicado en esto era Shadow, eso es algo que todos sabían, en la arena la palea estaba por dar inicio, todos veían con detenimiento a Mephiles

—¡¡Dark Blade!!-Exclamo Mephiles creando una espada oscura de la esmeralda y Lili para no estar en desventaja abrió su mano y un humo salió de esta el cual se materializó tomando la forma de una lanza con un diamante en la cabeza el cual era de color verde, se puso en guardia y Mephiles se lanzó a la batalla, esta solo lo espero y cuando este iba a dar su primer espadazo ella lo bloqueó con su lanza y luego dándole un impulso a la lanza empujó a Mephiles hacia atrás y era su turno para atacar, dio un salto y casi logra incrustar la punta de su lanza en el pecho de Mephiles pero para su desgracia falló, se mantuvieron en ese ritmo durante unos segundos pero eso no duraría mucho. En la siguiente ocasión en la que la eriza tuvo una oportunidad en un giro le hizo una cortadura en el pecho a Mephiles la cual al instante comenzó a sangrar

—¡¡Rayos!!-Exclamo poniendo una de sus manos sobre la herida y al ver su mano se sorprendió al ver que su guante estaba lleno de sangre entonces con mucha ira le dijo.

—Pagarás por eso-exclamó Mephiles

—Quiero ver que lo intentes-agregó Lili con una sonrisa

—Ya lo verás ¡¡Dark Blade!!-Grito Mephiles con y sacando otra esmeralda oscura creó otro sable, y se lanzó al ataque con ambos sables en mano, Lili trataba de bloquearlos a ambos pero no podía, sin embargo en una ocasión cuando Mephiles logró bloquear la lanza con una espada dijo "ahora" y dirigió la otra hacia el pecho de la eriza a quien no le quedó más opción que cerrar los ojos en espera de la inevitable espada que se dirigía hacia ella, en un momento se oyó el simple sonido de una espada atravesando la piel de alguien, todos se quedaron en silencio viendo estupefactos la escena, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían pero sin duda el que más impactado estaba era Sonic quien tenía su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, Cream solo grito fuertemente y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Tails, este le correspondió el abrazo para consolarla, Mephiles había atravesado totalmente a Lili con su espada, justo en su pecho, la punta de la espada había atravesado hasta que salió a flote por la espalda de la eriza, esta simplemente cerró su boca y sonrió mientras un hilo de sangre se formaba desde su boca.

—Na-nada mal, Mephiles -dijo con algo de trabajo Lili y entonces con una mano tomo el sable que se encontraba incrustado en su pecho y lo apretó hasta que su mano comenzó a sangrar, Mephiles intentaba retirarlo pero Lili no le facilitó las cosas.

—Parece que aun no lo has entendido ¿verdad?, a mi no me importa morir, es más me da igual si me matas-agregó por último con mucha seguridad en su voz la eriza verde, todos oían sorprendidos esto, sobre todo Sonic, como no se podía mover miró de reojo a Shadow a quien parecía no importarle el destino de la chica que se estaba enfrentando a duelo en esa arena que ya se había manchado con su sangre, cambió su expresión a una de odio hacia aquel erizo que se estaba comportando tan indiferente a pesar de que la chica que le gusta estaba quizá al borde de la muerte, simplemente no entendía que le pasaba o por que Lili lo escogió a pesar de que era tan indiferente, no lo sabía pero aun así regresó su mirada hacia la arena.

—¿¿A que te refieres??-preguntó Mephiles aun sin entender

—Cometí un error, que de seguro no tiene perdón, lastimé a alguien gravemente, sin tomar en cuenta su versión de la historia, estaba cegada por una inútil ira que no me llevó a ningún lado, y prefiero morir a ver de nuevo a esa persona a la cara porque es seguro que no tendré nunca su perdón, eso no lo soportaría, así que el que me mates o no, eso no me interesa, simplemente estoy aquí por una razón, por ayudar a Knuckles-se detiene para toser un poco de sangre pero aun así vuelve a sonreír—Y hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a esa persona antes del torneo, también estoy aquí para que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Sonic y si es mi destino morir, moriré con gusto-dicho esto apretó con más fuerza la espada y Mephiles intentó de nuevo quitarla pero en vista que le era imposible optó por usar la que tenía libre pero en tanto soltó la espada Lili empujó la otra con su lanza y dio un salto hacia atrás, una vez que tomó distancia de Mephiles ella misma se sacó del pecho la espada la cual se convirtió en la esmeralda y luego la presionó rompiéndola.

—Una menos-dijo ella sin embargo al mirar de reojo a su hermano notó que estaba sorprendido por lo que ella misma le dijo a Mephiles.

Sonic no podía creer lo que oyó ¿no le importaba morir?, esa era una locura, la peor que ella ha hecho hasta ahora

—"_¿¿Por qué rayos lo hace?? ¡¡Ella tiene aun mucho por que vivir!! ¡¡No puedo creer que quiera morir simplemente porque Shadow y ella tuvieron una discusión!! ¡¡¡EN SERIO ES LA LOCURA MAS GRANDE QUE HA HECHO HASTA AHORA!!!"_-Pensó Sonic enojado por la decisión de su hermana, tenía ganas de gritarle que si su opinión no contaba, no quería verla morir y todo eso era por culpa de Shadow, seguro lo haría pagar por eso, no podía evitar sentir culpa a pesar de que no la tenía, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando notó que ella lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa que le dolió hasta el alma, jamás había visto nada parecido en ella, pero sin duda esa sonrisa le decía que ella le estaba pidiendo perdón por su decisión, este solo puso una cara de resignación pero después de dar un suspiro le sonrió insinuándole que le perdonaba por lo que podía o no hacer, a decir verdad Amy miraba todo esto preocupada, mientras tanto con la eriza verde ella volteó su vista a su oponente el cual estaba corriendo hacia ella y luego de un golpe hizo que esta cayera de espaldas, ella se puso de pie con trabajos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿¿Eso es todo lo que tienes??¡¡Eres patético Mephiles the Dark!!-Exclamó burlonamente cosa que hizo enojar al mencionado.

—¿¿En serio?? Por lo menos yo no soy un iluso como tú, perdiste a Shadow por una verdadera estupidez y ahora incluso no te importa tu vida, no podría estar más decepcionado de ti princesa-dijo Mephiles también burlándose de la eriza la cual cambió su sonrisa por un semblante serio.

—¿¿Qué acabas de decir??-Preguntó con su voz llena de cólera

¿No me digas que te ofendí princesa?-dijo Mephiles sarcásticamente-aunque tienes que admitir que lo que digo es verdad, desconfiaste de Shadow y ahora pagas las consecuencias, tan solo por una estupidez tuya.

—Escúchame-dicho esto el diamante de la punta de la lanza cambió de verde a negro—No debiste haber tocado ese tema, porque ese era campo minado y si juegas dentro de él tarde o temprano ¡¡¡Vas a acabar pisando una mina!!!-Dicho esto clavó la punta inferior de la lanza en el suelo y entonces un capullo de oscuridad la cubrió totalmente, estuvo así por unos segundos pero al abrirse todos se quedaron impactados por lo que vieron, parecía totalmente imposible y a la vez... horroroso, del capullo quedó una sombra negra, pero al disiparse la niebla se vio una figura que todos conocían, pero había algo raro en ella, cuando se percataron su piel se tornó morada al igual que sus ojos se volvieron un morado tan oscuro, que transmitía maldad, ahora portaba un vestido de una sola pieza con falda corta de color negro, una capa igualmente negra, su lanza ahora era diferente, tenía un diamante negro en la punta, y unas especies de puntas que parecían muy peligrosas, era totalmente diferente.

—_Esa es, ¿La emperatriz del diamante negro de la cual siempre hablaba el profesor? Jamás había mostrado esa forma en el simulador, es impresionante, al fin veré que tan buena es, pero me pregunto si podrá mantener esa apariencia aun con esa herida en el pecho_-eso pensaba Shadow mientras miraba interesado el encuentro.

—_No ¿por qué justo ahora tiene que aparecer la emperatriz? La última vez que ella apareció casi no la cuenta Eggman, aunque él tenía la culpa por tratar de destruir su templo, aun así esto es mala señal_-pensaba preocupado Sonic mientras llegaban a su mente esos recuerdos.

—_Con que este es el poder al que todos denominan emperatriz del diamante negro, será interesante_-fue lo único que pensó Mephiles antes de que ella tomara la palabra.

—Escúchame bien Mephiles, así tenga que ser consumida por la oscuridad, así muera en el intento, aunque no pueda volver nunca más, me las pagarás todas juntas-exclamó la chica llevando su mano a la espalda, luego de crear un poder oscuro lo dirigió hacia Mephiles el cual impactó en su cuerpo, obligando a Mephiles a caer de espaldas, este miró a la eriza que estaba cegada por la ira, pero eso era lo que él quería, probar que incluso la maldad no se comparaba a sus poderes, esta al ver que Mephiles se ponía de pie corrió desapareciendo tras una estela morada y lo pateó de por detrás, pero antes de que cayera al suelo esta se posicionó en frente de él y lo pateó una segunda vez y luego lo golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte que incluso Mephiles tosió un poco de sangre en la cara de la eriza quien lo miró con fastidio, luego lo dejó caer y cuando estuvo en el suelo puso su pie sobre el pecho de Mephiles.

—Como lo dije, eres patético-culminó fríamente la emperatriz—No estás a mi altura, así que en sí, el encuentro acabó, acéptalo, perdiste-dicho esto lo pateó hasta que llegó casi al borde de la plataforma y esta se dio media vuelta y se disponía a retirarse.

—Pues, debido a que Mephiles the Dark no está en condiciones de seguir declaro este combate...-antes de que Julie pudiera culminar su frase Mephiles abrió los ojos y lanzó la espada de oscuridad que aún conservaba, debido a que la eriza había empezado a dar pasos hacia la salida no se percató, solo los espectadores lo vieron, estos se quedaron petrificados ante la sorpresa, Sonic no pudo reaccionar, ninguno pudo, solo vieron como la espada se incrustaba justo en la espalda de la chica, justo cerca del corazón de esta la cual se quedó petrificada un momento, como no se podía mover deslizó los ojos hacia abajo y vio la punta de la espada, esta fue cayendo de rodillas lentamente, a medida que iba cayendo iba perdiendo su forma oscura, cayó de rodillas, sin fuerzas y sin poderes, Sonic se quedó sin aliento y totalmente en estado de shock, a Shadow pareció no afectarle, sin embargo los otros no lo podían creer, la eriza tosió sangre y cayó de lado, de su boca salía sangre pero se notaba que aún no estaba muerta, Mephiles por fin se pudo poner de pie, ella se arrodilló como pudo, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en el pecho, dos veces había sido atravesada por una espada de oscuridad, pero no por eso se daría por vencida, se prometió a sí misma no volver a ser la princesa que depende de los demás, eso incluía desde luego a Sonic, Mephiles se acercó a ella y esta lo miró con sangre que escurría de su boca, este simplemente de una patada la hizo retroceder, uno tras otro ella recibía los golpes de Mephiles, los otros no podían seguir viendo esa batalla, era horrible, devastadora, Amy incluso empezó a llorar desesperada, quería ir a ayudarla pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, en esos momentos, se sentía impotente, Cream ya no podía mirar, Amy miro a Sonic quien no articulaba palabra alguna, esto la extraño y la llenó de mucha rabia, si era su hermano ¿¿Cómo es que estaba tan tranquilo??

—Sonic-dijo Amy poniéndose frente a él—Detén la batalla, si esto sigue así Lili morirá, si de verdad es tu hermana ayúdala-Le grito Amy, Sonic solo guardó silencio, no la miró a los ojos en ningún momento y le contestó.

—No puedo-dijo secamente el erizo.

—¿¿Qué no puedes? ¿¿¿QUÉ NO PUEDES?? ¡¡SONIC ELLA ES TU HERMANA!! ¿ES QUE QUIERES VERLA MORIR?-preguntó alterada Amy pero Sonic siguió con la misma expresión.

—No puedo-repitió de forma cortante el erizo azul.

—¿¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES?? ¿¿EN SERIO SERÍAS CAPAZ DE VERLA MORIR??-Dijo Amy con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Sonic por fin la miró pero había más, de sus ojos se había escapado una solitaria lagrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, y este volvió su vista a la arena donde Lili seguía siendo golpeada sin piedad.

—Entiende Amy-Hace una pausa—No puedo, ella me lo pidió, le prometí que no movería un dedo aun cuando estuviera a punto de morir

----------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------------------

—Sonic-dijo la eriza verde.

—¿¿Qué ocurre Lili?? ¿¿Por que tan seria??-Preguntó Sonic.

—Es que, bueno tomando en cuenta las reglas, puede que no salga de ahí, es decir es válido matar a tu oponente-dijo ella muy seria con la mirada baja.

—Tu saldrás bien de eso, eso te lo prometo, no dejaré que te dañen de esa forma-dijo Sonic cambiando un poco su semblante.

—Es sobre eso de lo que quería hablar, quisiera que para esta ocasión, aun si estuviera a punto de morir, no trates de ayudarme, antes de que digas cualquier cosa quiero que sepas el porqué de mi decisión, siempre me he sentido como la típica princesa que depende de otros, quiero que eso cambie aunque sea a costa de mi vida-hace una pausa para levantar su vista mirando a Sonic—Por favor prométemelo.

Sonic hizo una pausa considerando la petición de su hermana, es decir en parte esa era una locura, pero también tenía en cuenta que debía respetar la decisión de su hermana, así que dando un leve suspiro le dijo.

—Está bien, aun si estuvieras al borde de la muerte no detendré el encuentro a no ser que tú me lo pidas, ¿feliz?-preguntó Sonic con una semisonrisa.

—Gracias Sonic-dijo ella dándole un abrazo, uno que parecía durar toda la eternidad, era como si ella se estuviera despidiendo, le estuviera diciendo adiós antes de tiempo, en parte eso le dolía, pero nada podía hacer.

------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------

—Y aun que no lo quiera, debo cumplir mi promesa-dijo cortante el erizo, mirando como ella no se daba por vencida, tenía ganas de detener el encuentro pero sabía que no debía, así que solo se resigno a seguir observando el encuentro, sin embargo al echar una leve mirada a Shadow se percató de que estaba tranquilo, eso lo hacía enojar tanto que deseaba matar a Shadow por ser tan indiferente con su hermana, pero no debía, no por ahora, a no ser que el encuentro acabe de otra forma, en la arena ella fue golpeada quedando tendida en el suelo, ya no podía aguantar mas, ya no le quedaban las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, su herida se habría cada vez mas y mas, pero nada podía hacer, sentía que su fin estaba cerca, aunque eso a ella no le importaba, miro un momento a Shadow, pensando en que seguro se pondría feliz de verla morir, pues así ella no lo volvería a molestar jamás, cerró los ojos esperando el final, Mephiles la cogió del cuello levantándola en el aire lo mas que podía, miró a Shadow pero al no encontrar alteración alguna en su expresión se encolerizó, sin embargo entendió que sería inútil matar a la princesa, por lo que simplemente la dejo caer al suelo.

—Lili The Hedgehog ya no puede continuar, el ganador y que pasa a la segunda ronda es Mephiles The Dark-Comento secamente Julie, Mephiles la levanto y la lanzó hacia un costado esperando a que chocara contra la pared, cosa que nunca pasó pues Sonic bajó al instante en un rayo azul y la detuvo, este miró con mucho odio a Mephiles, cosa rara en el, pero no era una ira común y corriente, eso ya lo habían visto antes.

—Escúchame bien Mephiles the Dark-dijo Sonic primero calmado y luego se vio en sus ojos verdes el reflejo del odio, la cólera, cosas que casi nunca se encuentran en él—Si me llego a enfrentar contigo de esta no saldrás vivo, eso lo prometo-Dijo mientras una pequeña aura de obscuridad lo rodeaba, luego desapareció y sin más se dirigió con los otros, al llegar vio que Lili estaba mal pero fue confirmado al oír el análisis de Omega.

—Según mi análisis Lili the hedgehog está en un estado crítico, si no es atendida pronto morirá desangrada-afirmó Omega.

—Rayos-dijo Sonic con un poco de rabia en su voz-Omega necesito que te la lleves al hospital, Cream y Tails, ustedes vallan con Omega, necesito que se queden con Lili mientras dure el torneo-Ordenó Sonic.

—Espera Sonic Omega aun no ha participado, si va corre el riesgo de que su pelea se dé y el no esté aquí para el encuentro-Comento Tails.

—Escuchen, la pelea entre el robot E-123 Omega y Sonic The Hedgehog es la última de la ronda uno, así que él tiene tiempo suficiente para ir y regresar, según las reglas a cada participante se le da un tiempo de espera de quince minutos una vez que son llamados, así que no creo que haya problema-Comento Julie secamente.

—Que oportuno, Omega, por favor llévala lo más rápido posible al hospital, vallan con el Cream y Tails, una vez la lleves allá déjala a cargo de los chicos, ellos la cuidarán y regresarás para nuestro encuentro, ¿¿Crees que puedas hacerlo Omega??-Preguntó Sonic en espera de una respuesta.

—Afirmativo, mi misión es llevar y escoltar a Lili The Hedgehog hasta el hospital, dejarla a cargo de los médicos y dejar que Miles Prower "Tails" y Cream The Rabbit se queden pendientes de su salud, y luego regresar para mi encuentro contra Sonic The Hedgehog-dijo Omega pues seguro no tardaría nada, además quería quitarle un peso de encima al erizo azul.

—Gracias, te debo una-dijo Sonic y entonces Tails y Cream se subieron en Omega quien tomó en brazos a Lili y se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo Sonic notó que Shadow se dirigía a la plataforma, seguro se dirigía a la plataforma pues su pelea era la siguiente

—¡¡Es hora de la siguiente pelea, Shadow The Hedgehog, Storm The Albatros a la plataforma!!-Dicho esto Mephiles desapareció en una niebla negra, Shadow se acerco a la plataforma al igual que Storm, este temblaba nerviosamente.

—Termina Pronto Shadow The Hedgehog, tenemos cosas que arreglar-Dijo Sonic que estaba en su lugar sentado mirando al erizo negro de betas rojas, pues después de su pelea decidió que iría a arreglar unos asuntos con él, pero hubo algo llamó su atención y fue que su guante derecho se había manchado por la sangre de su hermana, esto solo logró encolerizarlo más, así que decidió que esperaría y después hablarían ellos dos.

Fin del capitulo

Comentarios del autor

Bien queridos lectores, este es el capitulo que llega a ustedes gracias a Amy Rose 7, así que los Reviews de este cap. no son para mí, sino para ella, déjenlos y yo se los daré a ella, mi participación fue casi cero, yo solo pulí unos pocos detalles para que la pelea fuera un poco más interesante, así que si les gusto este cap. Seguro les gustaran los demás Fics que ella creo así que léanlos y déjenle un Review a sus caps. Cuídense y nos leemos luego.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	14. Una corta pelea

¿¿Qué tal queridos lectores??Disculpen si he tardado en actualizar, pero he decidido ya no actualizar tan rápido, lo hago para poder hacer mejor los capítulos y los combates, pero no será mucha la espera créanme, otra cosa que quiero avisarles es que la pausa de mi Fic se acerca, así que tal vez el próximo capítulo sea el que marque el inicio de mi pausa para poder iniciar con los Fics de Halloween y Navidad respectivamente, y mi regreso para continuar con este Fic sea hasta después de Año Nuevo, no es decisión mía si pudiera seguiría escribiendo, pero saldré de vacaciones con mis abuelos y ellos no tienen computadora, así que no podre seguir escribiendo, les pido una disculpa queridos lectores, pues me he hecho amigo de varios de ustedes, así que espero entiendan y puedan esperar a que las vacaciones Navideñas terminen, así que solo les quería avisar eso, en fin, ahora los agradecimientos, Agradezco a mi amigo **Darkblue24** gracias compañero, también le doy las gracias a mi compañero **ISC14** gracias por el Review compañero y no te preocupes si no pudiste leer mi cap. 12 hasta hace poco, te entiendo, gracias también a mi gran amiga **Alicia The Hedgehog** muchas gracias querida amiga, gracias a **Dante d'Storm** te agradezco por el Review, también agradezco a **cAtcreme** así la llamare en cada agradecimiento, pues al parecer se cambia el nombre de vez en cuando jajá, también agradezco a mi gran amiga **Wings-Dragon** gracias por el Review, y también agradezco a **ShadowDarkay** gracias compañero, antes de decir lo que siempre digo debo de hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre dos Fan-Characters: sobre Shatwo The Hedgehog: Shatwo es una forma de vida que fue creada con el propósito de asesinato y exterminio. Los experimentos realizados en el, lo volvieron altamente agresivo y violento, al punto de que formo una bipolaridad. Una personalidad es seria y altanera, y la otra es demente, insana y violenta. Shatwo fue programado para ser así, y su lado violento, que  
es fomentado por su locura, solo empeora su salvajismo. Shatwo fue creado con el ADN del Biolizard, no de Black Doom, por eso su violencia aumenta cuando es expuesto a energía Chaos.  
Como un intento de hacerlo más "domesticable" se le implantaron memorias falsas de María Robotnik y el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, pero esto fue inútil, pues a él, no le importan, su demencia es tanta, que lo único que desea es pelear. Esta es parte de su historia y Kentaru Z me la envió para así aclarar las dudas que pudieran tener sobre la personalidad demente de este lunático personaje jeje, bueno, ahora solo una aclaración sobre Lili The Hedgehog: Bueno, solo les diré que ella es la princesa de un lugar llamado Diamond Temple o Templo Diamante, si quieren saber más lean su Fic "orígenes" actualmente está trabajando con este Fic, pero está el cap. 1 Listo, en el mi grandiosa amiga Amy Rose 7 habla del pasado de su personaje, ¿¿Cómo conoció a Sonic??¿¿Qué es el Diamond Temple?? Eso y más cosas sabrán si leen ese Fic, todos los personajes (Excepto Lili The Hedgehog, ella es de mi gran amiga Amy Rose 7, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de Tarem, Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog, ellos son de mi amigo Kentaru Z) son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team, Julie es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

Capitulo 14: Una corta pelea.

—Es hora, el encuentro entre Shadow The Hedgehog y Storm The Albatros está por comenzar-Grito Julie imponente mente, ambos peleadores ya estaban en la plataforma, Shadow solo se quedaba parado mirando con una mala cara a Storm, este solo temblaba y pensaba en que podía hacer para intentar ganar.

—"Seguro si le doy un buen golpe acabo con el"-Pensó.

—Comiencen-Exclamo Julie, de inmediato Storm se dirigió hacia Shadow corriendo lo más rápido que podía levantando su puño derecho para golpear a Shadow, este ni siquiera se movió al ver a su oponente correr directamente hacia él, solo soltó una leve sonrisa en el momento que Storm estuvo enfrente de Shadow le aventó su puño con furia y lo más fuerte que pudo, solo se vio mucho polvo salir del lugar, al parecer la fuerza de ese ataque fue devastadora, después de que se disipo el polvo, todos vieron solamente a Storm con el puño en el suelo clavado, este se sorprendió al no ver a Shadow bajo su puño, este le sangraba bastante y detrás de Storm apareció Shadow.

—Hump ¿¿Crees que con esa velocidad puedes siquiera darme un golpe??Por favor, tú no eres rival para mi, y nunca lo serás, ríndete y no sufrirás-Comento Shadow de forma fría, Storm solo lo miro unos segundos e intento darle otro golpe, pero Shadow solo se agacho dio una vuelta y con s pie derecho lo golpeo en el estomago haciéndolo caer muy pesadamente, luego Shadow dio un gran salto y cuando estuvo justo debajo de Storm se giro sobre sí mismo y empezó a caer, parecía una bala de cañón y cayó sobre el estomago de Storm, este solo soltó un gran grito y una cierta cantidad de sangre acompañaron al grito, Jet solo veía el encuentro algo molesto y enojado.

—Ese idiota ¿¿Por qué no se rinde??Es obvio que no ganara, es mejor que pierda mientras siga en una sola pieza a que Shadow lo deshaga-Comento Knuckles furioso mientras veía la horrenda escena.

—El no se rendirá-Dijo fríamente Jet.

—¿¿Por qué no??-Pregunto Knuckles.

—El no es así, es muy orgulloso para rendirse, preferirá recibir una golpiza antes de decir que se rinde-Respondió secamente Jet.

—Ye veo, es un idiota-Comento secamente Knuckles mientras veía el combate, Sonic solo veía el combate esperando a que terminara y como iban las cosas no sería mucha su espera, mientras en la plataforma Storm luchaba por ponerse de pie, apenas respiraba ese golpe había sido muy fuerte, apenas Storm estaba de cunclillas cuando vio a Shadow meter su mano a un bolsillo de su gabardina y de este saco una bereta, la movió lenta y directamente hacia la cabeza de Storm, este solo miraba, se había paralizado no sabía que hacer, Shadow solo cambio su dirección de donde tenía la bereta, la apunto a su brazo derecho y le disparo dejando al lugar con un eco impresionante, del brazo de Storm salió un tibio liquido color carmín Storm solo soltó un grito de dolor y se agarro el brazo con la otra mano.

—¿¿Ahora te rendirás??-Pregunto Shadow

—¡¡NO!!-Grito Storm, eso hizo sonreír a Shadow

—Perfecto, entonces disparare a tu otro brazo, y si aun así no te rindes seguiré con uno de tus pies, luego con el otro t si aun así no te rindes, deberé de disparar a tu cabeza, yo no soy bondadoso, hare lo que sea para seguir peleando y seguir ganando, solo hare lo que yo quiero ¡¡ESE SOY YO!!-Grito con furia, e hizo lo que dijo primero le disparo a su Brazo izquierdo, le volvió a preguntar, pero le dijo lo mismo, luego le disparo a su pie derecho y luego a su pie izquierdo, pero el resultado era el mismo, la repuesta de Storm seguía siendo no, luego eso hizo hervir la sangre a Shadow, con suma lentitud apunto a su cabeza, todos solo veían la escena, algunos con sorpresa, otros con algo de horror, y unos pocos con furia, los que más demostraban este sentimiento eran Sonic y Jet, no podían creer cuanta frialdad había en el, Shadow solo cerro un ojo para apuntar mejor y cuando iba a halar del gatillo algo paso, un recuerdo le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, cualquiera diría que solo estaba esperando para dispararle, pero había mas...

—"¿Que fue eso?"-se preguntó en su mente— ¿Por que de pronto tuve que recordarlo?... ¿Por que recordé aquel día? Ese día que yo esperaba con ansias, para tener a una nueva presa para cazar, pero que acabo siendo más que eso... aquel día, en el que conocí a Lili the hedgehog.

----------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba a paso moderado, el doctor Gerald le dijo que la princesa del Diamond temple había sido traída hasta Ark, porque según el doctor, ella era lo que buscaba para poder poner a prueba un experimento que cambiaría radicalmente la humanidad.

—¿Que tan fuerte será esa niña?-se preguntó a sí mismo Shadow, estaba ansioso por saber si lo que el doctor le había contado era cierto, si de verdad ella era tan poderosa como para ser una buena compañera de entrenamiento para él, para la Máxima forma de vida, seguía caminando por aquel pasillo que parecía no tener un fin concreto, hasta que se detuvo en una compuerta, la cual estaba abierta, la vio observando el interior de la habitación y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, o más bien, darle la bienvenida a su modo, entró sigiloso a la vez que sacaba una pistola de color negro con detalles plata, por los movimientos que ella hizo, seguro se percató de la presencia del erizo noche, la eriza se volteó rápidamente para ver quien había irrumpido dentro de la habitación, al voltearse, ella se percató de que era un erizo de color negro con betas rojas, este le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza, esta cerró los ojos un poco intimidada.

—"Por lo que puedo ver no está acostumbrada al ambiente de Ark, ya se adaptará con el tiempo"-pensó Shadow, entonces le que tomó el rostro y la obligó a mirarle.

—Con que tu eres la princesa Lilibeth-interrogó Shadow a la eriza verde.

—Así es-dijo ella un poco asustada.

—¿Quién lo diría? eres más hermosa de lo que me habían contado-Comento Shadow mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones de cabello que se había salido de su lugar, entonces como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verdes, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Shadow, necesito que tu y la princesa se dirijan al simulador, debo hacer unas pruebas-llamó Gerald lo que hizo que se separaran.

—Vamos para haya profesor-dijo Shadow mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Lili, esta se calmó un poco y se dirigieron al simulador

------------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por que rayos tuve que recordar aquel momento? ¿Por que simplemente no puedo sacarla de mi mente? es decir, se supone que debo olvidarla, dije que la olvidaría, entonces ¿Por que se me hace tan difícil?-pensaba Shadow sin dejar de apuntar a Storm, pero algo lo golpeo por detrás, sintió caliente y doloroso el golpe y cayó al suelo, cuando volteo para ver quien lo había golpeado vio a Jet con su transformación de Fénix, mientras tenía un puño extendido y de este salía humo dándole a entender a Shadow que él había sido el causante del golpe.

—Debido a que Jet The Hawk intervino en el combate declaro a Storm The Albatros descalificado inmediatamente, el ganador de este encuentro y que pasa a la segunda ronda contra Mephiles The Dark es Shadow The Hedgehog-Grito Julie con impotencia, Shadow solo veía a Jet con mala cara, y Jet hacia lo mismo.

—No pueden pelear al menos que la pelea sea oficial, o serán descalificados-Advirtió Julie a ambos peleadores, Shadow solo le dirigió otra mirada de odio y se dirigió a su lugar.

—Espero pases a las finales, para que te de una paliza-Dijo Jet mientras Shadow se iba.

—¡¡Espera!!-Grito Julie, Shadow se detuvo y volteo a verla enseñándole los 2 pedazos de esmeralda maestra.

—Ya lo tome-Comento secamente Shadow mientras volvía a caminar pero cuando llego a su lugar estaba Sonic.

—Tenemos que hablar-Dijo secamente con una cara de seriedad, ambos erizos se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

—¡¡De acuerdo impostor!!-Exclamo Shadow pero antes de irse Sonic fue con Amy y los demás.

—Vuelvo en seguida, tengo que hablar con Shadow-Comento seriamente Sonic todos asintieron con la cabeza solamente.

—No tardes mucho Sonic, tú aun no has peleado-Hablo Amy mientras le daba un leve abrazo y lo veía a los ojos.

—Tranquila Amy estaré bien, te lo prometo-Respondió Sonic de manera alegre para tranquilizarla mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

—No tardes demasiado-Dijo Knuckles de forma seria.

—No se preocupen-Agrego Sonic con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que hablar después de que vuelvas Sonic, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo-Comento Knuckles seriamente mientras veía su pedazo de Esmeralda Maestra como si la estuviera inspeccionando.

—¡¡De acuerdo amigo!!-Exclamo Sonic mientras levantaba su pulgar y le guiñaba el ojo, después de esto se dirigió hacia Shadow y ambos erizos salieron del lugar, Jet los vio irse, pero sabía que volverían.

—No te preocupes Storm, te llevare al hospital-Dijo Jet tranquilamente mientras lo cargaba y se subía a su Extreme Gear.

—Lo…lamento…jefe…perdí-Dijo Storm en un tono apenas audible para Jet, este solo lo volteo a ver de reojo.

—No te preocupes, diste lo mejor de ti y eso es lo que importa, no estoy seguro de poderle ganar a Shadow, así que tal vez hubiera terminado como tu-Comento Jet mientras Storm soltó una leve sonrisa para después quedar inconsciente, Jet al percatarse de esto solo apresuro la velocidad de su Extreme Gear.

—¡¡Pagaras por esto, si me llego a enfrentar a ti Shadow The Hedgehog!!-Exclamo Jet con algo de furia en su tono de voz.

------------------------------------Con Sonic y Shadow--------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez Shadow y Sonic salieron de Babylon Garden se pusieron frente a frente, ambos tenían un gesto serio y temible, hasta que por fin Shadow decidió que era hora de tomar la palabra.

— ¿¿Que es lo que quieres impostor??-preguntó sin rodeos.

—Oh nada, solo saber ¿¿Porque rayos no te importo que mi hermana estuviera a punto de morir??-Pregunto en un tono furioso Shadow se quedo un momento pensativo, lo que había pasado durante el encuentro no tenía sentido, es decir ¿Por que recordar la forma en la que Lili y el se toparon por primera vez? no tenía sentido, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Sonic quien lo había tomado del cuello y lo había levantado lo mas que podía en el aire.

—¿¿Qué haces??-Pregunto Shadow intentando zafarse del agarre de Sonic.

—Responde mi pregunta-Respondió Sonic con mucha furia mientras el reloj que Tails le había dado emitía un extraño pitido y su esmeralda verde reaccionaba a los sentimientos negativos de Sonic, Shadow vio esto y sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que el lado Dark de Sonic saliera sin control con la ayuda del invento de Tails, debía de pensar en algo antes de que eso ocurriera o podría ser su final.

—Cálmate impostor, si nos ven pelear nos pueden descalificar del torneo, todavía no estoy seguro de la respuesta que te debo dar, dame un par de días para aclarar mi mente y te daré tu respuesta-Comento Shadow mientras luchaba por respirar, Sonic parecía no escuchar a Shadow pues no lo soltaba mientras un aura de obscuridad empezaba a hacerse visible, Shadow decidió que debería de tocar un tema que le hiciera olvidar su enojo con él.

—No…debiste…dejar…a Lili…sola con…Omega y…esos niños-Comento Shadow con lo poco de aire que le quedaba, Sonic pareció reaccionar ante ese comentario pues lo dejo caer al suelo, Shadow se tomo el cuello mientras respiraba y jadeaba pesadamente, Sonic volvió a la normalidad.

—¿¿De que hablas??-Pregunto Sonic recobrando la compostura.

—Omega es buen peleador, pero esos niños no lo son, ¿¿Que tal si Eggman los ve??Omega deberá de proteger a Lili y a esos dos también-Respondió Shadow, Sonic lo pensó un poco, tal vez Shadow tenía razón decidió que iría a ver si habían llegado al hospital pero antes fue con Shadow.

—Solo te daré dos días para aclarar tu mente, después de eso espero una respuesta ¿¿Entendiste?-Pregunto muy serio Sonic, Shadow solo asintió con la cabeza después de esto Sonic desapareció en una estela azul dejando a Shadow pensando en varias cosas "¿¿Por qué me puse así con Storm??¿¿Qué hará Mephiles si no lo detengo??¿¿Qué pasa conmigo?? Pero más importante¿¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla??"Pensó Shadow mientras se iba de ese lugar, pero no entro a Babylon Garden se fue de ahí, había decidido no volver a entrar ahí por el ese día, solo lo esperaban malas caras y demás cosas, además ya había peleado y ganado desapareció de ahí en una estela anaranjada mientras en Babylon Garden en el instante que los dos erizos se fueron los combates debían de continuar.

—Es Hora de la siguiente pelea, Blaze The Cat contra Tarem The Rabbit-Exclamo Julie, ambas se pusieron de pie era su turno de pelear.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios del Autor

Bien al fin pude terminar este cap. Discúlpenme si me tarde mucho, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, de hecho si no fuera por mi grandísima amiga Amy Rose 7 que me brindo algo de ayuda no sé si lo hubiera terminado ahora, solo quiero decirles que este será el último cap. Que subiré en este año de este Fic, ahora empezara mi pausa para poner manos a la obra con mis Fics de Halloween y Navidad, pues saldré de vacaciones y no podre estar en la compu, mi tiempo se recorta de hecho no sé si pueda crear el de Halloween pero el de navidad es una promesa hacia mi hermanita menor así que al menos un Fic estará listo para navidad, si me queda tiempo creare el otro pero si por falta de tiempo e inspiración no llega pues al menos tendrán uno de Navidad, cuídense y espero que puedan esperar un par de meses el siguiente cap. de este Fic, les pido unas grandes disculpas por no seguir por ahora pero mis razones ya las di, cuídense y nos leemos luego

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	15. Las amigas combaten

Hola lectores y amigos, aquí Máster Shadow The Hedgehog con un nuevo cap. de "The Chaos Tournament" se que les había dicho que no actualizaría este Fic hasta después de año nuevo, pero me pareció mal que dejara este Fic a punto de cumplir los 100 Reviews, así que decidí crear un cap. mas, pero este si es el ultimo que subiré de este Fic en el año, esperen el próximo hasta el año que viene, bien, paso a los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a mi dulce y linda **Wings-Dragón**, gracias por tu Review y por hacerme tan feliz linda, también agradezco a mi grandiosa amiga **Amy Rose 7** (Ahora **Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza**) gracias por el Review querida amiga, en parte por ti decidí crear este cap. así que sonríe por eso, también agradezco a otra gran amiga mía, gracias **Alicia The Hedgehog** por su muy bien recibido Review, también le doy las gracias a **ShadowDarkay**, gracias compañera por el Review y por demás cosas, gracias también a mi gran amigo **Darkblue24**, gracias amigo por tu Review, también agradezco a ISC14, gracias compañero por el Review, solo una cosa antes de seguir con los agradecimientos, Storm no fue un gran reto para Shadow por que el no piensa antes de actuar, el solo se guía por su fuerza, por eso decidí que esa pelea no fuera la gran cosa, perdón si no era lo que esperaban pero esa es la verdad, y la verdad a veces duele "Sobre todo para Storm", gracias también a mi amiga **Shadow Storm15** por sus Reviews, tuviste una larga carrera pero al fin estas al margen junto con mis demás lectores, y por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a **DarkTailsXZ** gracias amigo por el Review y por enviarme en un MP lo que crees de cada cap. me agradaron todos, bien una vez daos todos los agradecimientos y antes de dejarlos con este nuevo cap. solo me queda una cosa que hacer: Todos los personajes de este Fic (Excepto Lili The Hedgehog, ella es de mi amiga **Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza**, Tarem The Rabbit, ella es de **Tarem**, Sash The Hedgehog y Shatwo The Hedgehog, ellos son de mi amigo **Kentaru Z**) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, Juli es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

**Capitulo 15: Las amigas combaten**

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la plataforma, cuando Blaze paso junto a Silver estos se quedaron mirándose entre sí.

—No te preocupes Blaze, te estaré apoyando-Comento Silver con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano en su hombro.

—Gracias, Silver, daré lo mejor de mi-Dijo Blaze devolviéndole la sonrisa, después continuo caminando. Tarem también caminó y alguien toco su hombro por detrás, ésta volteó.

—Tal vez no sea Cream, pero te estaré apoyando como amiga-Comentó Amy dándole una sonrisa.

—Y yo tal vez no sea Sonic, pero también te estaré apoyando como amigo-Comento Knuckles en su lugar con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias, Amy! ¡Gracias, Knux! ¡Lo necesitaba!-Exclamó Tarem con una sonrisa mientras continuaba caminando. - "Realmente necesitaba que alguien me animara, ya que Cream se fue, es bueno que un amigo me dé su apoyo"- pensó Tarem mientras llegaba a la plataforma, donde Blaze ya se encontraba. Ambas se acercaron la una a la otra.

—¡¡Suerte, Tarem!!-Exclamo Blaze mientras le extendía la mano con una sonrisa.

—¡¡Lo mismo digo, Blaze!!-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano.

—El combate entre Tarem The Rabbit y Blaze The Cat está por empezar, ¿¿Ambas están listas??-Pregunto Juli, ambas asintieron con la cabeza—Entonces ¡¡Empiecen!!-Exclamó Julie.

Ambas dieron un salto para atrás y se quedaron observando lo que hacia la otra, hasta que Tarem decidió atacar, empezó a correr y dio un salto seguido de una patada Blaze se cubrió con sus brazos y se lanzo hacia atrás lanzándole una bola de fuego, Tarem la detuvo con sus poderes y se la devolvió, Blaze simplemente la esquivo, ambas volvieron a quedarse quietas unos segundos mientras se miraban con miradas retadoras.

—No está mal-Comentó Blaze mientras sonreía.

—Lo mismo digo-Añadió Tarem imitando la sonrisa que había hecho Blaze.

----------------------------En el hospital---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic acababa de llegar al lugar, pues con su velocidad no era muy difícil que llegara tan pronto, cuando entró, buscó con la mirada a Tails, Cream y Omega, no tardo mucho en dar con ellos, iban saliendo y se dirigían a la salida.

—¡¡Tails!! ¿¿Cómo se encuentra Lili?? ¿¿Tuvieron algún problema??-Preguntó preocupado Sonic, Omega se acerco a éste y se puso en frente.

—Lili The Hedgehog se encuentra con bien, el Doctor dice que se repondrá, no hubieron problemas para llegar a este lugar, mi radar estuvo activado en el transcurso del viaje y no detectó peligro alguno, misión cumplida-Comentó Omega con su voz robótica, Sonic suspiró por el alivio del reporte que le dio Omega.

—¡¡Gracias Omega!! Puedes volver al torneo, ya te alcanzaré allá-Dijo seriamente Sonic, Omega empezó a caminar.

—De acuerdo, estaré esperando a que nuestro combate sea pronto, nos vemos en el Torneo Sonic The Hedgehog-Comentó Omega para luego marcharse y perderse de vista de los ahí presentes.

—Sonic ¿¿Te encuentras bien??-Preguntó Tails confundido.

—Sí, solo quería saber si habían llegado sin ningún problema-Comentó seriamente Sonic.

—No se preocupe Señor Sonic, llegamos con bien-Dijo Cream mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa, éste se tranquilizó un poco.

—Eso ya lo veo Cream, tal vez me preocupé demasiado, perdón chicos-Se disculpó Sonic con ambos.

—No te preocupes Sonic, no te culpo por preocuparte, Lili es tu hermana y nosotros no somos tan fuertes como lo son tú o Shadow-Explicó Tails mientras él y Cream bajaban la cabeza.

—Tails, no te preocupes por eso, tú y Cream tal vez no sean fuertes aquí o aquí-Dijo señalando su brazo y su pierna respectivamente—Pero son más fuertes que nosotros acá-continuó señalando su cabeza—Cada quien ayuda como puede, si Knux o yo o cualquiera de los demás no podemos con algo o necesitamos algún invento, sabes que iremos contigo-Dijo de forma alegre, Tails sonrió un poco, luego Sonic dirigió su mirada hacia Cream—Y tú, Cream, gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo. Nos ayudas en todo lo que puedes, y eso es algo que se valora mucho-Comentó Sonic. Cream sonrió.

—¿¿En serio?? ¿¿De verdad cree eso Señor Sonic??-Preguntó Cream muy ilusionada por el comentario del erizo azul.

—¡¡Claro que sí!!-Exclamo Sonic mientras levantaba su pulgar y le guiñaba el ojo.

—¡¡Sonic tiene razón, Cream!!Si no fuera por tu ayuda no hubiera terminado la Sobrecarga Caos-Comentó Tails con una gran sonrisa, Cream se sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido de Tails.

—¡¡Gracias Señor Sonic!! ¡¡Gracias Tails!!-Exclamó Cream con una muy alegre sonrisa.

—Agradécele a Sonic-Comentó Tails señalando a Sonic con el pulgar.

—No hay porque agradecerme amigos, yo solo hago lo que siempre-Explicó Sonic, pero antes de que dijeran algo más, en la mochila que Tails traía en la espalda un resplandor de color rosa salió de esta, Tails se quitó la mochila y miró dentro de ella, su mirada se iluminó.

—¡¡Al fin esta lista!!-Exclamó alegremente Tails.

—¿¿En serio??-Preguntó Cream sorprendida, Sonic no entendió de que estaban hablando sus amigos, era como si hablaran en un idioma que él no entendía.

—¿¿Qué sucede chicos??-Preguntó confundido Sonic.

—Es algo que cree y que ayudará a Amy, solo que no sabía si estaría listo y a tiempo, pero parece que si-Respondió Tails muy alegre y emocionado.

—¡¡Tienes que llevárselo a Amy antes de que su batalla empiece!!-Exclamó preocupada Cream.

—Si quieres yo se lo llevo-Comentó Sonic.

—No te preocupes, Sonic, de todos modos debo de probarla-Dijo Tails, Sonic no entendió lo que le dijo Tails, luego metió la mano a la mochila y el brillo rosa se intensificó—¡¡Nos vemos!!-Exclamó Tails con una sonrisa y luego desapareció dejando una estela amarilla con un toque de rosa, Sonic se sorprendió al ver lo que sucedió.

—¡¡¿¿Qué fue eso??!!-Preguntó Sonic a Cream muy sorprendido.

—Pues lo que ayudará a Amy, tal vez con eso Amy conseguirá la victoria-Respondió Cream.

—Esperemos que sea uno de gran ayuda para Amy, debes de decirme que es mientras esperamos lo que nos diga el Doctor, puede que Lili empeore o mejore, así que esperaremos-Comentó Sonic mientras se sentaba en una banca del hospital, Cream se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a hablar.

--------------------------------De vuelta al torneo----------------------------------------------------------

Ambas chicas continuaban peleando, ya se veían algo agotadas, pero Tarem era la que más lo denotaba, ella se veía más agitada.

—¿¿Te darás por vencida??-Preguntó Blaze mientras jadeaba un poco.

—¡¡No!!-Exclamó Tarem jadeando más fuerte que Blaze, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo—¡¡Aun no estoy vencida!!-Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie, al parecer había encontrado su segundo aire.

—Bien, es hora de que esto se ponga más serio. No quiero hacerle mucho daño, pero ella es más fuerte de lo que creí-Comentó para sí misma Blaze, entonces empezó a lanzarle varias bolas de fuego, Tarem esquivaba algunas, mientras otras las movía con sus poderes.

— ¡Tch! Estoy llegando a mi límite, y Blaze parece que todavía tiene energía. Realmente es muy buena, debo de dar lo mejor de mí sin importar quien gane-Dijo para sí misma Tarem mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Blaze.

—¡¡Vamos, Blaze, ya la tienes!!-Exclamó Silver apoyando a Blaze.

—¡¡No te des por vencida, Tarem!! ¡¡Pelea hasta el final!!-Exclamaron de igual manera Knuckles y Amy. Knuckles y Silver se miraron el uno al otro, muy pronto sería su turno de pelear entre sí, ambos dejaron de mirarse y continuaron viendo la pelea.

—Debo de esperar el momento indicado... Blaze me ha estado enviando estas bolas de fuego consecutivamente y eso debe de estarla cansando. Cuando llegue el momento, atacaré-Comentó por lo bajo Tarem mientras seguía esquivando las bolas de fuego, y como pensó, Blaze empezó a dejar de lanzarlas tan seguido, hasta que cayó de rodillas. Tarem sonrió—¡¡Ahora!!-Exclamó empezando a correr en dirección a Blaze, ésta tenía la cabeza agachada por el cansancio y no vio que Tarem se acercaba, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Tarem le dio una fuerte patada en el aire y continuo lanzándole una tras otra, Blaze como pudo se puso de pie y se cubrió con los brazos mientras retrocedía, estaba cada vez más cerca del borde de la plataforma, Blaze se dio cuente de la intención de Tarem.

—¡¡No me dejaré vencer!!-Exclamó Blaze mientras tomaba a Tarem de un pie deteniendo una patada que esta le iba a dar y lanzándola lejos de allí, esta cayó al otro extremo de la plataforma.

—¡¡Rayos!! Estuve cerca-Murmuró Tarem mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡¡Estuvo cerca!!-Exclamó Silver en su lugar.

—Blaze es buena, es verdad, pero se dejo llevar por la frustración-Comentó secamente Knuckles.

—¿¿A que te refieres??-Preguntó Silver intrigado.

—Blaze empezó bien lanzándole esos ataques seguidos, pero después se frustró un poco porque ninguno lograba darle a Tarem-Comentó Knuckles seriamente.

—¡¡Ya veo!!-Exclamo Amy.

—Así que puso más y más energía en esos ataques gastando la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, Tarem debió de saber que pronto se debería de cansar así que siguió esquivando los ataques hasta que Blaze se agotó, y Tarem empezó con su ataque-Continuó explicando Knuckles.

—Por suerte Blaze se pudo reponer y no fue tirada de la plataforma-Comentó Silver para después suspirar.

—No te alegres tanto Silver, la tontería que hizo Blaze la dejo sin mucha energía, así que Tarem podría volver a intentar atacar y esta vez podría vencerla-Comentó secamente Knuckles.

—¿¿No te parece que ella ya aprendió la lección??-Preguntó molesto Silver.

—Yo solo estoy dando mi opinión, si no te gusta solo dilo-Comentó en tono enojado Knuckles.

—¡¡Oigan chicos cálmense!!-Exclamó Amy preocupada, pero parecía que era muda e invisible, pues no le hicieron caso.

—¡¡No me gusta!!-Exclamó más molesto Silver.

—¡¡Cálmense!!-Gritó Amy, pero de nuevo fue ignorada.

—¡¡Pues eres un idiota!!-Gritó Knuckles enojado mientras una venita se formaba en su frente.

—¡¡No me ignoren o les pesará a ambos!!-Gritó enojada Amy.

—¡¡Tú eres un idiota mayor!!-Gritó Silver enojado.

—No me obliguen chicos, se lo advierto-Comentó Amy en un tono de maldad.

—¡¡Ojalá tu novia pierda!!-Gritó muy enojado Knuckles mientras otra venita se asomaba en su frente.

—¡¡Tienen tres para calmarse!!-Gritó Amy muy molesta.

—¡¡Ella no es mi novia!!-Gritó molesto Silver.

—Entonces eres más idiota de lo que creí-Dijo molesto Knuckles mientras reía.

—¡¡Uno!!-Dijo muy molesta Amy.

—¿¿A si??-Preguntó más enojado Silver.

—¡¡Sí!!-Exclamó Knuckles mientras seguía riendo.

—¡¡Dos!!-Dijo aun más molesta Amy mientras aparecía su mazo y lo alzaba lo más alto que pudo.

—¡¡Entonces tú y Rouge deben de ser muy felices juntos!!-Gritó enojado mientras sonreía.

—¡¡No se a que te refieres, pero te estás ganando unos buenos golpes!!-Gritó Knuckles mas enojado que antes.

—¡¡Tres!!-Gritó Amy mientras les daba un golpe con el mazo a ambos.

—¡¡¿¿POR QUE NOS GOLPEAS??!!-Preguntaron ambos molestos con un chichón en la cabeza cada uno.

—¡¡Por su comportamiento!! ¡¡Debería de darles vergüenza!! ¡¡Parecen un par de niños!!-Comentó Amy en forma de regaño, ambos solo bajaron la cabeza apenados. En la plataforma el combate se había detenido por lo que sucedía con Silver y Knuckles.

—Si esos dos se comportan como niños, Amy se comporta como su madre-Dijo Tarem para sí misma mientras reía por lo bajo.

—Amy tiene razón, esos dos se comportaron como unos niños, sobre todo Silver-Comentó Blaze.

—Esto no es un lugar para ver a alguien más que no sea a su rival ¡¡Continúen peleando!!-Exclamó Julie de forma autoritaria, ambas se volvieron a concentrar en su oponente, al parecer ambas habían recuperado un poco de energía con el espectáculo montado por Silver y Knuckles.

—¡¡ESTO DEBE DE TERMINARSE AHORA!!-Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo y empezaron a correr en dirección a su rival, Blaze extendió sus manos y de ambas salieron llamas, y el collar de Tarem empezó a brillar, una vez estuvieron una frente a la otra, ambas extendieron sus manos frente a su rival, Blaze lanzándole sus bolas de fuego mientras Tarem intentaba detenerlas y devolverlas. Sus fuerzas parecían estar igualadas pues ninguno de los ataques avanzaban, de pronto hubo una explosión que cubrió el lugar con una cortina de humo negro seguido del sonido de alguien estrellándose en una pared.

—¡¡Alguien salió de la plataforma!!-Exclamó Knuckles mientras intentaba ver quién era, pero el humo le impedía ver.

—¿¿Quién habrá caído??-Preguntó Amy mientras tosía por el humo.

—¡¡Pronto lo sabremos!!-Exclamó Silver mientras luchaba por ver. El humo comenzó a dispersarse, muy pronto verían quien había ganado, todos esperaban ver quien había ganado. Después de que el humo se dispersó, todos vieron a Blaze en la plataforma muy cansada y a Tarem fuera de la plataforma inconsciente.

—¡¡La ganadora de este combate y que pasa a la segunda ronda es Blaze The Cat!!-Exclamó Julie. Amy y Knuckles fueron corriendo hacia Tarem, Knuckles la revisó.

—¿¿Cómo se encuentra Knux??-Preguntó preocupada Amy.

—Está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento, fue un golpe duro pero estará bien-Comentó Knuckles. En el suelo, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Tarem, se encontraba el trozo de esmeralda maestra, Knuckles lo recogió—¡¡Blaze!!-Exclamó Knuckles.

—¿¿Qué sucede??-Preguntó Blaze mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Toma, la ganaste. Recuerda las reglas del Torneo-Dijo Knuckles mientras le lanzaba el trozo de Esmeralda, ésta simplemente la atrapo y se dirigió a su lugar.

—Bien ¡¡Es hora del sexto combate!! Silver The Hedgehog, Knuckles The Equidna ¡¡Al la plataforma!!-Exclamó Julie, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Amy, encárgate de Tarem, como dijo Julie, es hora de mi combate contra Silver-Comentó Knuckles de una manera muy seria, Amy solo asintió con la cabeza y se la llevo hasta el lugar donde veía los combates.

—¡¡Al fin es hora!!Ya veremos que tal nos va, Knuckles-Dijo Silver mientras lo veía de una manera desafiante, éste le devolvía la mirada, su encuentro estaba por dar inicio.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Comentarios del Autor**

Bien queridos lectores, he ahí el cap. 15 de este Fic, espero les agrade, al parecer Tails tiene un invento para Amy ¿¿Qué será??¿¿Cómo se creó??¿¿Por qué Tails se hizo tan rápido??¿¿Por qué brilla de Rosa?? Bueno, solo les daré la respuesta de una pregunta, y es que con ese invento de brillo rosado, fue que Tails se hizo tan rápido, muy pronto sabrán que es, en el siguiente cap. les hare saber que es al menos eso sí, mas no les diré como se hizo hasta que la pelea de Amy VS Metal Sonic haya dado inicio, pero no se preocupes, lo bueno es que ya falta poco para eso pues la siguiente pelea es la de Knuckles contra Silver que por cierto no sé cómo me habrá salido esa escena de discusión donde Amy intervino amablemente jeje, pero después sigue la de Amy y Metal Sonic, lo malo es que tendrán que esperar hasta el Año que viene, pero ya falta poco queridos lectores, una cosa más, este cap. fue revisado por **Tarem**, y lo corrigió un poco no fue mucho realmente, así que ¡¡Gracias compañera!! Es un gusto que no fuera mucho lo que se debía de corregir, me alegro por eso, me despido de ustedes, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	16. Intermedio

Antes de iniciar con esta cap. solo quiero decir que este cap. no tiene nada que ver con lo que me había quedado, esto inicia cuando...bueno lean y sabrán cuando inicia, gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews y gracias por su espera, este es el primer cap. que escribo como **Máster The Hedgehog**, ojala les guste.  
_  
The Chaos Tournament_  
_  
__**Capitulo 16:Intermedio**_

En una pequeña casa se encontraban tres tipos, uno era un cocodrilo de color verde, este estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, este traía unos audífonos puestos, movía la cabeza en varias direcciones mientras tarareaba, estaba escuchando música muy tranquilamente. En la sala se encontraba un joven abejorro, este vestía con un chaleco de color naranja, en su cabeza llevaba puesto un casco de aviador, este miraba la tele mientras reía de una forma muy infantil. En una esquina de la pequeña casa se encontraba un camaleón de color purpura, este estaba en una posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados, en cierta forma parecía estar dormido, pero era seguro que el estaba en una muy profunda y relajante meditación, denotaba mucha tranquilidad a pesar de los ruidos que causaban sus compañeros se mantenía como si no hubiera ruido alguno, ninguno le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera lo que ellos mismos hacían.

—Jajaja, que divertidos son estos dibujos animados, es lo mejor para el aburrimiento, lastima que Vector y Espio no opinen igual-Comento el joven abejorro mientras los volteaba a ver y los miraba haciendo sus cosas por unos segundos, de pronto el televisor parecio perder la señal—¿¿Que paso??¿¿Vector olvido arreglar la antena del televisor??-Se pregunto a si mismo mientras se acercaba al aparato, de proto la señal parecio volver.

_—No aunque gracias por la oferta, si te quieres enfrentar a mi tendrás que ganarte el derecho de hacerlo-Dijo Julie alzando sus manos._

_—¿¿A si y como hago eso??-Pregunto Sonic de manera desafiante._

—Parece que el canal se cambio, y Sonic esta con una extraña chica, de que estaran hablando-Pregunto el joven abejorro mientras continuaba mirando.

_—Simplemente ganando-Comento seriamente Julie._

_—¿¿Ganando??-Pregunto Sonic muy confuso._

_—A si es erizo Sonic._

—Parece que ambos se conocen muy bien, ¡¡Vetor, Espio, vengan a ver esto!!-Comento el joven a sus compañeros, pero parecio que nadie lo escucho, pues ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver.

—¡¡No molestes Charmy!!-Comento el cocodrilo.

—Pero Vector...creo que deberias de ver esto-Comento Charmy, Vector continuo tarareando, Charmy continuo viendo.

—_¿¿Y qué tengo que ganar exactamente un concurso de preguntas o qué??_

—_No nada de eso todos los que quieran participar y ganarse un lugar para retarme podrán hacerlo en un antiguo evento que la tribu llamaba ¡¡EL TORNEO DEL CAOS!!-Lo grito tan fuerte que hasta el eco de esas palabras sonó por unos segundos, Vector decidio abrir los ojos y voltear en direccion a donde Charmy se encontraba, se bajo los audifonos y se acerco al televisor junto con Charmy._

—_¿¿El Torneo Del Caos??-Pregunto Sonic aun sin entender y al mismo tiempo en que Charmy lo hacia, Vector lo miro confundido, ambos continuaron mirando._

—_A si es-Alzo sus manos, las puso en dirección al cielo unos rayos cayeron del cielo hasta sus manos, el cielo se obscureció, el viento se puso violento, Sonic apenas se podía poner de pie entonces Julie extendió sus manos en una orilla de la isla en dirección al suelo, los rayos que habían caído en sus manos ahora salieron de ellas en dirección al suelo este se agrieto y de él empezó a salir una especie de coliseo flotando, tenía la forma de un castillo_

—_¡¡ No…es…posible…eso…es…¡¡BABYLON GADEN!!-Exclamo Sonic sorprendido._

—¿¿Que sera eso??-Pregunto Vector confundido.

—Ni idea-Respondio Charmy, ambos continuaron mirando muy interesados.

_—No es posible esto-Dijo Sonic impresionado de volver a ver ese lugar  
_  
_—Así que ya conocías Babylon Garden, bueno solo me queda por decirles que a todos los que quieran concursar es bajo su propia responsabilidad tienen un plazo de 7 días a partir de ahora para inscribirse aquí mismo y solo hasta que estos 7 días pasen llamare a todos los que se inscribieron y diré las reglas del torneo hasta entonces-cerro el puño bruscamente y el televisor volvio a perder la señal quedando en estática unos minutos y volviendo a su programación normal, Vector y Charmy se quedaron callados unos segundos._

—Asi que Sonic esta en un nuevo reto...¿¿Que les parece si entramos chicos??-Pregunto Vector, el camaleon se puso de pie tranquilamente

—Eres el lider Vector, no me importa lo que hagamos, yo respeto la descicon que tomes-Respondio seriamente el camaleon.

—¡¡Asi se habla Espio!!-Comento Vector.

—¡¡Siiiii!! ¡¡En marcha!!-Exclamo Charmy muy emocionado.

—Bueno chicos, parece que la descicion es unanime, Chaotix estara en el Torneo Del Caos, en marcha, yo conozco un atajo para llegar mas pronto-Comento Vector en un tono autoritario y seguro, pero Espio y Charmy no se veian nada seguros.

—Vector, no creo que debamos seguir esos atajos tuyos-Comento Espio.

—Espio tiene razon, vayamos por un camino conocido-Agrego Charmy.

—¡¡Tonterias!! Solo siganme y yo los llevare rapidamente a Isla Angel, no hay pero que valga-Ordeno Vector, Espio y Charmy solo se miraron el uno al otro como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

—De acuerdo-Dijeron ambos y los tres salieron de la pequeña casa, Vector se volvio a colocar sus audifonos para seguir escuchando musica y tarareaba.

—¡¡Vamos al torneo vamos al torneo!!-Cantaba Charmy con alegria mientras Espio solo caminaba en silencio.

—"Esto de seguir a Vector, no me da buena espina...seguro no terminara bien"Penso Espio mientras seguia caminando sin decir palabra alguna...

---------------------------Varios dias despues...--------------------------------------------------

Los tres seguian caminando en lo que parecia ser un desierto, Vector y Charmy se notaban muy exaustos, mientras Espio aun se veia con algo de energias, seguia con la misma actitud seria y callada que tenia al principio.

—Vamos...al...torneo...vamos...al...tornneo...Vector...¿¿Cuanto falta...para llegar...??-Pregunto Charmy muy cansado, Vector lo volteo a ver con poco interes.

—Por...milesima vez...Charmy...falta...poco-Respondio Vector mientras jadeaba.

—Mejor admitelo Vector, nos perdiste-Comento Espio seriamente.

—Claro...que no...solo que...no se donde...estamos-Dijo Vector mientras continuaba jadeando.

—Agua...necesito...agua-Comento Charmy, y de pronto sus ojos vieron algo que no creian—¡¡Un bebedero!!-Exclamo Charmy mientras empezaba a correr, Vector tambien lo vio y trato de correr, pero Espio lo detuvo.

—¡¡Espio!!¡¡Dejame ir!!-Ordeno Vector.

—No te conviene ir, aprende y ve-Comento Espio, Charmy estaba con los ojos cerrados "Bebiendo" con la lengua como si fuera un perro, cuando sintio algo en su lengua, abrio los ojos y soloto un enorme grito del cual sono un gran eco, ya que el bebedero no era bebedero, si no que era un cactus, Espio se apresuro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejandolo knokeado—Con esto no gritara cuando le quite las espinas-Comento Espio mientras le quitaba la espinas de la boca.

—Me alegra que advirtieras Espio-Comento Vector mientras reia un poco.

—Aora solo queda esperar a que Charmy despierte y rezar por que encontremos el camino de vuelta, por suerte traia agua con migo o ya habriamos muerto de sed, pero si no encontramos la forma de salir de este lugar al que _tu atajo _nos llevo estaremos perdidos-Dijo simplemente Espio, de pronto el suelo empezo a temblar.

—¿¿Que sucede??-Interrogo Vector.

—Parece que el suelo tiembla-Respondio Espio.

—Pero ¿¿Por que??-Volvio a preguntar Vector, Espio se puso de rodillas coloco su mano en el suelo.

—Algo que eta bajo la tierra se acerca-Explico Espio.

—¿¿Que cosa??-Pregunto Vector mientras cargaba a Charmy.

—Pronto lo sabremos-Respondio Espio mientras se ponia de pie, unos segundos despues de debajo de la tierra salio algo parecido a un enorme gusano, este era color cafe y tenia un rostro parecido al rostro de un demonio o algo parecido, este emitio un gran gruñido.

—¿¿Que rayos es eso?? No sabia que en el desierto hubieran cosas como esas-Comento Vector impactado.

—No las hay-Comento Espio mientras se ponia en guardia—Llevate a Charmy, yo lo entretendre-Comento Espio mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y colocaba su mano a la altura de su rostro, la cerro y levanto sus dedos indice y medio, estos apuntaban hacia arriba—¡¡Chakra Zaber!!-Exclamo Espio y de sus dedos salio una aura de color celeste, esta empezo a tomar la forma de un delgado pero filoso sable, Vector comenzo a correr con el inconsiente cuerpo de Charmy mientras Espio se ponia en guardia con su sable que habia creado y se lanzo en contra del enorme gusano dandole un corte, este solo emitio un gemido de dolor—Parece que nescesitare mas que un ligero corte para acabar con esto, pero al menos se que siente dolor-Comento Espio satisfecho de su analisis rapido, de pronto una estela de color gris salio de la nada y ataco al enorme gusano, este cayo al suelo mientras gruñia molesto y una capa de polvo de levantaba, Espio escucho el sonido de alguien caer de pie muy cerca de el, el polvo se despejo y dejo a Espio ver, era un erizo de puas grises, estas eran parecidas a las de sonic, solo que eran un poco mas cortas que las de el, este vestia con una chaqueta negra, una playera de color gris y unos pantalones negros, sus ojos eran color marron obscuro, en su cabeza llevaba puestos unos lentes tipo gogles, y llevaba puestos unos Air Shoes, estos eran de color negro con detalles en marron claro, llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y llevaba puesto en el cuello un collar con un medallon con el simbolo del Ying-Yang, el erizo miraba seriamente al lugar donde se encontraba el enorme gusano, parecia que estaba esperando a que este hiciera algun movimiento, de pronto sintio que alguien lo miraba y volteo la mirada a donde se encontraba Espio.

—Espio The Chameleon, parece que el destino nos ha vueto a esperaba encontrarte, y mucho menos en un lugar como este-Comento el erizo en un tono serio pero alegre a la vez mientras sonreia, Espio le devolvio la sonrisa.

—Yo opino lo mismo, Master The Hedgehog viejo amigo, aunque...es logico saber por que estas aqui, vienes por esa cosa ¿¿Cierto??-Pregunto Espio en su tipico tono serio de siempre, aunque se podia notar un ligero tono de alegria entre tanta seriedad mientras el gusano se levantaba gruñendo muy enojado.

—¿¿Puedes hacer que abra la boca??-Pregunto Master a Espio mientras cerraba los ojos y una aura negra cubria la mitad izquierda de su persona, mientras la mitad derecha era cubierta por un aura blanca .

—Claro-Comento Espio mientras sonreia levemente, este se puso en guardia y en un parpadeo se puso en direccion al gusano causandole otro corte, este un poco mas profundo que el anterior, el enorme gusano volvio a gritar de dolor abriendo su boca—Listo-Comento Espio, Master abrio los ojos y sonrio.

—¡¡Ying-Yang Ball!!-Exclamo Master y extendio su mano izquierda, de esta salio una esfera con la forma del Ying-Yang, de esta salian rayos de color negro y blanco, la esfera de entro en la boca del enorme gusano haciendolo explotar en mil sonrio complacido—¿¿Como en los viejos tiempos no amigo??-Pregunto Master.

—Asi es Master, asi es.

_Fin del capitulo_

Bueno, primero que nada gracias por esperarme, segundo gracias por sus Reviews, ya que este Fic ha superado los 100 Reviews gracias a ustedes, tercero, lamento no agradecer como siempre, pero tengo el tiempo contado, ya que no estoy en mi computadora, ya que el CPU de esta recibio una descarga, asi que aun no estoy de vuelta por completo, un par de aclaraciones con respecto a este Fic:  
1.-Las tecnicas:Chaos Blade y Master Control son una creacion de mi amigo **Kentaru Z**.  
2.-La tecnica de Mephiles:Dark Blade es una tecnica que cree basandome en la Chaos Blade de **Kentaru Z**, asi que en parte no la habria creado si mi amigo no hubiera hecho la Chaos Blade.  
4.-La transformacion:Jet The Phoenix es 100% mia,si quieren verlo pueden ir a mi DevianArt, solo vayan a mi Profile en Fanfiction y den a mi Homepage.  
5.-El invento:Sobrecarga Caos es una idea mia.  
6.-Este cap. como dice el titulo es solo un intermedio, lo hize por si se preguntaban por estos tres XD ojala les gustara.  
7.-Espio uso una tecnica llamada:Chakra Zaber esta tecnica yo la invente, no tiene nada que ver con la Chaos Blade, desde antes de que me uniera a Fanfiction la tenia pensada, asi que no tiene nada que ver con la Chaos Blade, solo lo repeti para que quedara claro.  
8.-En esta cap aparecio un nuevo personaje:Master The Hedgehog, creo que no debo de decir que es mio ¿¿Verdad?? Pronto sabran por que el y Espio se conocen.

Bueno, una vez aclaradas estas cosas solo mequeda decir:¡¡Gracias por leer!! Nos leemos luego.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	17. ¿¿Lili The Ghost?

DespuHola ¿¿Qué tal queridos lectores?? Aquí Máster The Hedgehog con un nuevo cap. de _The Chaos Tournament_, en este cap. volvemos al tiempo "Actual" antes de comenzar voy a dar los agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron Reviews. Muchas gracias a mi querida y grandísima amiga **Shadow Storm15**, a mi compañera **Andrea and Naturberd**, también le agradezco a mi compañera **katy la eriza**, gracias a mi amiga y hermana **Alicia the Hedgehog** (No es mi hermana, así le digo de cariño por si pensaban), también agradezco a mi nuevo amigo **The Digital Hedgehog**, a mi compañera **Caataaa 8D**, a mi compañero **Napo-1**, a mi gran amigo y quien considero mi maestro **DarkTailsXZ**, a mi amigo y gran hermano **Darkblue24**(Tampoco es mi hermano real, solo así le digo como gran amigo que es), también agradezco a mi compañera **Caataa 8D**(No estoy con el disco rayado por si lo creen, solo que me llegaron 2 Reviews, uno era "anónimo" y el otro era de su cuenta, ojala se aclare esto y si tú me dejaste los 2 Reviews me lo hagas saber, y si no es así entonces alguien está usando tu nombre anónimamente y eso no está bien), también le doy gracias a mi compañero **ISC14**, agradezco también a mi linda y querida novia Wings-Dragón(A la cual le mando saludos y le digo que la extraño muchísimo) y finalmente pero no menos importante agradezco a mi gran amiga **ShadowDarkDeath**, ahora antes de empezar solo me queda decir que:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este cap. (Con la excepción de _Lili The Hedgehog_, ella es demi gran amiga y hermana (Lo mismo, no es mi hermana, así le digo de cariño) **Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza**, y _Sash The Hedgehog_, el es de mi gran amigo **Kentaru Z**) pertenecen a SEGA ® y al Sonic Team.

_**The Chaos Tournament**_

**Capitulo 17: ¿¿Lili The Ghost??**

Era una tarde soleada en un hospital, en uno de los cuartos de este se encontraba en una cama recostada una eriza de púas largas de color verde, esta tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía muy maltratada, con la blusa algo desgarrada en la parte del abdomen y varias manchas de sangre alrededor de los huecos de la blusa, esta se encontraba inerte sobre la cama, algunos rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana dándole en el rostro a la eriza, esta pareció sentir los rayos en su rostro pues comenzó a mover su rostro con un par de quejidos hasta que abrió los ojos dejando ver un par de ojos color verde obscuro, los cuales parecían no tener brillo, la eriza se levanto tambaleando un poco.

—¿¿Dónde…estoy??-Musito para sí misma mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie y se tallaba los ojos, de pronto varios recuerdos rondaron por su mente, ella estaba sobre una plataforma de pelea combatiendo contra un extraño erizo el cual portaba dos espadas que parecían estar hechas de energía maligna, después se vio envuelta en la obscuridad y sintió un poder extraño, luego de eso recordó sentir una de las espadas del malévolo erizo pasar por su cuerpo para luego bajar su vista y ver la punta de esta salir de su abdomen, luego todo empezó a obscurecerse, no sin antes sentir varias miradas de preocupación posarse sobre ella para luego sentir el frio suelo, la eriza pareció escuchar una voz familiar decir una palabra, la cual no alcanzo a entender con claridad, esa escena se repitió en su mente una y otra vez durante varios segundos, hasta que entendió la palabra de aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar "¡¡Lili!!" escucho decir, la eriza soltó un fuerte y sonoro grito de desesperación, la chica abrió los ojos y en estos su brillo regreso—Soy Lili The Hedgehog-Musito recordando todo lo que había sucedido, la chica comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta que por una ventana vio sobre un Extreme Gear a un halcón de plumas verdes, el cual llevaba cargando a un gran albatros de plumas grises, el cual llevaba heridas y sangre en sus brazos y piernas, el halcón iba a gran velocidad, y parecía que se iba a estrellar sobre la ventana donde Lili estaba observándolo, esta solo salto hacia un lado para evitar que el halcón se la llevara junto con la ventana, para después ver al halcón atravesar esta y caer junto con el cuerpo del albatros para después caer y estrellarse ambos contra la pared, Lili se acerco a donde ambos hacían caído—¿¿Están bien??-Pregunto preocupada, pero no hubo respuesta de ninguno de los dos, de pronto varios doctores y enfermeras llegaron al lugar.

—¿¿Están bien??-Pregunto uno de los doctores acercándose a donde ambos estaba.

—Estoy bien, pero Storm no lo está-Comento el halcón señalando al albatros.

—No se preocupe ¡¡Llévenlo a la sala de urgencias y que lo atiendan de inmediato!!-Ordeno el doctor, de pronto llegaron varias enfermeras y subieron a Storm y comenzaron a llevárselo a la sala de operaciones—¿¿Cuál es su nombre y parentesco que tiene con el paciente??-Interrogo el doctor.

—Mi nombre es Jet The Hawk, y soy un amigo del paciente, su nombre es Storm The Albatross-Respondió de inmediato Jet mientras Lili veía lo sucedido.

—¿¿Sabes?? ¡¡Ignorarme fue un gesto muy descortés!!-Exclamo Lili molesta.

—Bueno será mejor que esperes aquí, ya te avisaremos del progreso de tu amigo-Comento el doctor tranquilamente, parecía que el también ignoraba a Lili, ella no lograba comprender por qué el doctor también la ignoraba, lo entendía muy bien por parte de Jet, pues Sonic le había contado sobre él, pero se suponía que los doctores eran muy respetuosos con los demás, sobre todo con los pacientes, solamente vio como ambos se marchaban del lugar donde se encontraba Lili, ella decidió ignorar lo sucedido, por ahora lo más importante para ella era ver si encontraba a Sonic o a cualquiera de sus amigos que la hayan traído, continuo caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucho unas voces.

—¿¿Te encuentras bien??-Escucho una voz femenina que Lili reconoció al instante.

—Parece ser la voz de Wave, seguramente no sabe nada sobre sus amigos, aunque Jet sea una persona así seguramente ella se ha de preocupar por sus amigos, lo mejor será ir a donde esta, seguramente estará con Sash, según recuerdo ella se lo llevo así que aquí debió de llegar-Dedujo Lili para después empezar a correr a una velocidad normal

—Descuida…estoy bien-Se escucho otra voz venir del mismo cuarto, la voz de Sash.

—"Esto es raro, yo quería ir a la velocidad que estoy acostumbrada a usar. Seguramente es porque aun estoy débil, será mejor que no trate de forzar mi cuerpo o podría irme mal"-Pensó para después llegar al cuarto de donde venia la voz de ambos, al entrar al cuarto vio a Wave y Sash platicando.

—Descuida, Jet no me lastimo tanto, lo que ocurrió es que destruyo esto-Señala su reloj de sobrecarga caos completamente destrozado—con su explosión solar y el impacto de esta me dejo inconsciente, pero nada grave créeme-Explico Sash, Wave suspiro aliviada mientras Lili entraba al cuarto.

—Lamento interrumpir la conversación pero…tu amigo Jet rompió una ventana del hospital con tu otro amigo Storm el cual parece estar muy grave. Creo que deberías de ir a verlo-Comento Lili un poco seria pero ni Wave, ni Sash la voltearon a ver.

—Bueno, me alegro que no haya sido nada grave. Jet puede ser muy impulsivo-Continuo Wave con su plática sin tomar importancia de lo que Lili le había comentado, de pronto se escucharon unos gritos.

—¡¡Ya se lo dije doctor!! ¡¡Estoy bien, encárguese de Storm!! ¡¡El es el que necesita ser atendido!!-Se escucho la voz de Jet gritar molesto, Wave volteo en dirección de donde provenía la voz del halcón de plumas verdes.

—Jet-Musito para sí misma—¡¡¿¿Storm esta grave??!!-Pregunto Exaltada, de pronto sintió la mano de Sash en su hombro.

—Sera mejor que vayas con tu amigo antes de que se moleste de más, creo que yo volveré con Knuckles y los demás al torneo para que sepan que estoy bien-Comento Sash para después quitar su mano del hombro de ella y salir de la habitación pasando a escasos centímetros de Lili, esta solo se quito del camino para no chocar con él, pues estaba muy cerca de este, no lo comprendía.

—¿¿Qué tengo de malo para que me ignoren??-Le pregunto Lili a Sash cuando este paso a su lado, pero no hubo respuesta de este, solamente salió del cuarto sin siquiera cruzar una palabra con ella, para después ser seguido por Wave, esta al salir se fue para un lado distinto a donde fue Sash, empezando a buscar a Jet dejando a Lili sola en la habitación.

—¿¿Qué les pasa todos ahora??-Se pregunto Lili en un tono triste mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, de pronto se escucho un gran alboroto el cual era hecho por el pisar de varias personas, Lili salió a ver qué sucedía, al parecer eran varios soldados los cuales llevaban un cuerpo el cual era de Rouge.

—¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Dense prisa tenemos que llevarla a la base!!-Exclamo uno de los soldados mientras sacaba un radio y comenzaba a hablar por él.

—¡¡Rouge!!-Exclamo Lili para después empezar a correr al mismo ritmo de los soldados.

—¡¡A la salida rápido!!-Ordeno otro soldado en un tono autoritario.

—¡¡Señor!! ¡¡¿¿A dónde la llevan??!!-Pregunto Lili preocupada, pero su pregunta fue en vano, pues al igual que en otras recientes ocasiones fue ignorada, estaba bastante molesta de ser ignorada como si no fuera de importancia.

—¡¡Rápido vamos!!-Ordeno el soldado de nuevo lo cual hizo colmar su paciencia de Lili.

—¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE SER IGNORADA!!-Exclamo Lili molesta mientras extendía su mano para tratar de aparecer su lanza y con ella golpearlo, pero la lanza no apareció, cosa que la impresiono—¿¿Pero qué…??-Se pregunto Lili, pero no completo la pregunta pues vio a Sonic el cual estaba al lado de Cream, eso la hizo alegrase, Sonic se acerco a los militares poniéndose enfrente de ellos, estos detuvieron su avance.

—¿¿Qué sucede?? ¿¿A dónde llevan a Rouge??-Pregunto Sonic preocupado mientras Lili se acercaba a él.

—Lo sentimos, pero es información confidencial, pero no se preocupe, estará en buenas manos-Respondió el soldado, Sonic se hizo a un lado y los militares continuaron su avance.

—Sonic, que gusto me da encontrarte-Comento Lili alegremente, pero Sonic volteo su mirada a donde se habían ido los militares, vio como salieron del hospital para meterla en un helicóptero y marcharse.

—¿¿Cree que la Señorita Rouge se vaya a poner mejor Señor Sonic??-Pregunto Cream preocupada, pero al parecer también ignorando a Lili.

—Estará bien…no te preocupes-Respondió Sonic tranquilamente también ignorando a Lili, la cual soltó varias lagrimas, de pronto llego un doctor a donde se encontraban Sonic, Cream y Lili, los tres lo vieron y Sonic se acerco a él.

—Es el doctor que se llevo a la Señorita Lili, el dijo que si había algún progreso con la Señorita Lili vendría-Comento Cream muy alegre, Lili solo se limito a ver.

—¡¡Doctor!! ¿¿Cómo se encuentra Lili??-Pregunto Sonic preocupado, Lili estaba muy confundida, no movió ni un solo musculo, parecía sudar frio.

—Estaba muy grave, pero se está mejorando muy rápido, pero aun no está fuera de peligro-Comento seriamente el Doctor.

—Esto significa que…-Comento Lili en un tono tembloroso mientras acercaba su mano a Sonic, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo su mano lo traspaso como si se tratase de un holograma exaltando a Lili—Estoy…¿¿Muerta??

**Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno queridos lectores, esta vez decidí mostrarles que paso con los personajes que han sido heridos gravemente y llevados al hospital, también hice este cap. especialmente para una persona, la persona que es la dueña de la chica que fue el personaje principal en este cap. **Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza** la cual desgraciadamente se marcha de Fanfiction y de cualquier modo en que pueda contactar con ella, pero no se preocupen solo es temporal, pero antes de que se tuviese que ir decidí hacer este capítulo donde su Fan-Character fue el principal personaje de este cap. te voy a extrañar amiga mía, espero cuando vuelvas puedas continuar leyendo este Fic y espero no decepcionarte con este Fic te vamos a extrañar todos tus amigos cuídate amiga mía. Bueno queridos lectores, espero les gustara saber cómo se encontraban algunos personajes, en el próximo cap. sabremos cómo es que _Máster The Hedgehog_ termino por llamarse así, antes de retirarme quiero darle las gracias a mi gran amiga **Mey the Hedgehog**, pues indirectamente me dio la idea de hacer este cap. ¡¡Gracias Mey!! Bueno queridos lectores nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho y felices pascuas.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	18. MTH: Pasado demoniaco parte 1

Hola queridos lectores, aquí Máster The Hedgehog con un nuevo cap. de The Chaos Tournament, este cap. como les había dicho en el cap. pasado, este está dedicado a mostrarles lo que fue el pasado de Máster, y a saber el por qué se llama así, espero y los sorprenda ^^ y mucho, ahora daré gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews. Muchas gracias a mi amigo **The Digital Hedgehog**, a mi compañero **Gray the Tiger**, muchas gracias a mi compañera **Caataaa 8D**, gracias a mi amigo y hermano **DarkBlue 24**, a mi compañera **Andrea and Naturberd** y gracias a mi compañero **Napo-1**, espero les haya gustado el corto cap. anterior pues este será un poco extenso, ojala lo disfruten.

Todos los personajes que saldrán en este cap. (Sacando de la lista a _Máster The Hedgehog_, este es mío) le pertenecen a SEGA® y al Sonic Team.

_**The Chaos Tournament.**_

**Capitulo 18: Máster The Hedgehog: Pasado demoniaco Parte 1.**

Una vez que Espio y Máster destruyeron al enorme gusano se dirigieron una mirada seria pero amistosa seguida de un apretón de manos.

—Espio ¿¿Qué haces por aquí?? En este lugar tan árido y que tiene un inmenso calor ¿¿Estabas en un entrenamiento especial??-Pregunto Máster rompiendo el silencio, Espio deshizo su sable.

—Lo que pasa es que por seguir un atajo de un amigo mío terminamos aquí-Respondió simplemente Espio.

—¡¡Pues menudo lugar para haber terminado!!-Bromeo Máster mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios.

—La verdad tienes razón (Suelta una sonrisa parecida a la de Máster) a veces es un cabeza dura, parece que te ha ido bien-Comenta seriamente mientras señala sus Air-Shoes—No recuerdo haberte visto estos.

—Bueno…fue un regalo de recompensa por haber salvado un pueblo—Sonríe mientras dirige su mirada a estos, mientras que detrás de una roca se asoma Vector.

—¡¡Hey Espio!! ¿¿Ya no hay peligro??-Pregunto Vector en un tono bajo mientras miraba en varias direcciones.

—Descuida Vector, ya no hay peligro-Comento el camaleón, Vector salió de su escondite con el cuerpo de Charmy en el hombro, Espio le hizo señas de que lo trajera y Vector le obedeció dejando al joven abejorro en el suelo, Espio se acerco a este y se agacho para comenzar a quitarle las espinas de la lengua.

—¡¡Bien hecho Espio!! Sabía que tú podrías contra ese bicho tan raro-Comento Vector en un tono orgulloso.

—La verdad, yo no lo hice todo-Hablo Espio seriamente.

—¿¿Ah no??-Pregunto Vector.

—Lo destruí con la ayuda de un viejo amigo-Respondió Espio.

—¿¿Viejo amigo??¿¿Cuál??-Pregunto Vector, Máster se vio muy molesto ante la ignorancia del cocodrilo, simplemente comenzó a caminar molesto pasando cerca de Vector y le piso uno de sus pies, Vector soltó un grito de dolor.

—Bueno amigo, fue un placer volvernos a encontrar, espero que el destino nos vuelva a hacer que nos encontremos nuevamente, y que sea en un momento menos…problemático, y que no sea tan tardado-Comento Máster para empezar a caminar dándole la espalda a los Chaotix, dejando ver en la parte trasera de su chaqueta el símbolo Yin-Yang.

—¡¡Máster!!-Exclamo Espio mientras se ponía de pie y Vector se sobaba su pie lastimado.

—¿¿Si??-Pregunto Máster volteando a verlo.

—¡¡Atrápala!!-Exclamo Espio lanzándole una tarjeta la cual Máster atrapo sin problemas.

—¿¿Qué es esto??-Interrogo Máster checándola.

—Es donde podrás encontrarme si necesitas ayuda de un amigo, suerte amigo, tal parece que el destino esta de tu lado, y ojala así siga-Respondió Espio con una sonrisa algo seria y alegre a la vez alzando su mano en señal de despedida, Máster le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta perderse.

—¡¡Vaya amigo que tienes!!-Exclamo Vector aun sobándose el pie.

—Fue tu culpa por no haberlo visto Vector-Reclamo seriamente Espio mientras volvía a agacharle y a sacarle las espinas a Charmy.

—Dijiste que se llamaba Máster ¿¿Verdad??-Interrogo Vector.

—Así es-Asintió Espio sin verlo pues se mantenía quitando las espinas de la boca de su joven colega.

—Menudo nombre, ha de ser alguien que se ha de creer superior a los demás, un segundo Sha…-No pudo culminar la frase por qué sintió la mirada penetrante de su colega de ojos dorados, una mirada parecida a la que Shadow tenía cuando estaba molesto, esto sorprendió a Vector, no era fácil hacerlo molestar, de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto molesto alguna vez.

—No-hables-así-de el-Comento Espio en un tono molesto, su semblante comenzó a calmarse y volvió a uno serio para después terminar de sacarle las espinas a Charmy.

—Debe de ser un muy gran amigo tuyo ¿¿Cierto??

—Así es, y su nombre tiene una razón de ser.

—¿¿Y la conoces??

—Si la conozco, el me conto una historia…**SU** historia, puedo contártela ahora que Charmy no está disponible para interferir, solo no cuestiones nada y escucha cada cosa sin hacer o decir nada ¿¿De acuerdo Vector??.

—De acuerdo Espio, te doy mi palabra de honor-Levanta su mano y Espio suspira.

—Todo empezó hace 10 años…

* * *

Un erizo de color purpura y con betas amarillas caminaba por un sendero, este vestía con una chaqueta de color negra, en la parte de atrás se distinguía el símbolo del Yin-Yang, unos guantes sencillos de color blanco, llevaba un collar con un medallón con la forma del Yin-Yang, en sus pies llevaba unos tenis de color rojo con detalles en negro, en su cabeza llevaba puesto un gorro de color negro y sobre este unos lentes tipo gogles. Por cómo se veía era de una edad un poco mayor, mas aun así se veía con una extraña juventud interior, este continuo caminando, hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblecito en el cual había un letrero con las palabras: _Bienvenido a Blue Town_, todas las personas ahí lo saludaban y este les devolvía el saludo, tal parecía que los conocía. El Erizo llego a una casa algo pequeña y entro en ella.

—¡¡Ed hijo!! ¡¡Ya llegue!!-Exclamo alegre el erizo y de una habitación salió un joven erizo de púas color marrón con unos ojos de color amarillo brillosos como pepitas de oro y una mirada alegre e infantil, este vestía con una playera de manga corta de color celeste, unos pantalones color gris obscuro, unos guantes sencillos color blanco y unos zapatos de color marrón con unos detalles en negro.

—¡¡Papa!!-Exclamo el joven erizo y se dirigió hacia él erizo purpura para abrazarlo.

—Hola hijo, no sé por qué me abrazas, solo me ausente unas cuantas horas como siempre lo hago-Comento el erizo adulto mientras lo obligaba a separarse de él.

—Lo sé…pero siempre es un gusto saber que estas bien, nunca se sabe cuando pueda pasar algo malo-Se excuso el joven erizo que respondía al nombre de Ed.

—Mientras tenga este collar y esta chaqueta…no hay muchas cosas que me puedan hacer daño-Comento el erizo muy seguro de sus palabras, de pronto tocaron la puerta—¡¡Esta abierto!!-Exclamo el erizo, la puerta se abrió y una joven eriza de púas amarillas, y al final de estas un pequeño rizo y ojos color esmeralda entro, esta vestía una blusa de manga corta color celeste, unos jeans del mismo color y unos tenis color celeste con una franja blanca en medio, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color, con un par de brazaletes en su brazo derecho y un medallón dorado con forma de corazón, su cabeza era adornada con una diadema de color blanco con un moño color celeste.

—Buenos días Señor Ametrin, hola Ed-Saludo la eriza rubia

—¡¡Hola Mindy!! Un gusto verte-Saludo Ametrin.

—¡¡Hola!!-Saludo simplemente Ed, Mindy simplemente sonrió.

—Ed hijo ¿¿Quieres salir con tu amiga??-Pregunto Ametrin en un tono cortes, Ed asintió alegre—Bien, puedes salir, yo dormiré un rato ¡¡Diviértanse!!-Exclamo alegre dejando a los jóvenes erizos salir, estos comenzaron a caminar muy alegres hasta llegar a un campo abierto el cual estaba junto a un lago.

—Tu padre es alguien muy alegre-Comento Mindy volteándolo a mirar.

—Sí, me alegra tenerlo a pesar de que el no…-Baja la mirada.

—No importa que él no sea tu padre real, el te encontró, te adopto y te quiere como su verdadero hijo, y eso es lo que importa-Le levanta el rostro para obligarlo a verla—¿¿De acuerdo??

—De acuerdo-Sonríe más animado, mientras ambos ven el cielo como es reflejado en el lago, ambos sonreían mientras el sol parecía hacer que sus ojos amarillos brillaran con intensidad, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse, ambos voltearon y vieron a dos tipos, uno era un gato de pelaje anaranjado y ojos rojizos, este llevaba unos guantes sencillos blancos algo desgastados con unos guaraches de color marrón y el otro era un erizo de púas color verde obscuro y unos ojos azules, este solo llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y unos zapatos color café.

—Mira Spark, es el hijo falso de Ametrin, y mira con quien esta-Comento el gato en un tono de molestia mientras ve al erizo

—Tienes razón Jack ¿¿Qué haces aquí con mi novia??-Pregunto mientras se acercaba molesto al erizo color marrón.

—¡¡Yo no soy tu novia!!-Exclamo Mindy molesta.

—Por favor, no quiero problemas-Comento Ed con un tono con temor mientras se ponía frente a Mindy.

—No te juntes con ella ¿¿Quieres quitársela a Spark verdad??-Pregunto Jack tomándolo de la playera, Ed solo trataba de zafarse mientras su mirada mostraba miedo.

—¡¡Claro que no!!¡¡Solo somos amigos!!-Exclamo Mindy tratando de separarlos, pero Jack la tomo de una mano con fuerza.

—No te metas linda, mejor vete porque esto se pondrá feo-Comento Spark mientras le besaba una mejilla.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Déjenlo por favor!!-Exclamo Mindy casi a punto de llorar.

—Mindy…por favor vete, no quiero que veas esto por favor-Comento Ed en un tono apagado, Mindy entendió que no quería que lo viera ser golpeado por esos tipos, esta solo se echo a correr sin mirar atrás.

—Bien hecho Ed, solo por eso lo haremos lo más rápido posible-Dijo Spark mientras le soltaba un golpe al rostro, Jack lo soltó dejándolo caer y ambos comenzaron a soltarle varios golpes, Ed solo gritaba mientras recibía la golpiza, mientras Mindy corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían mientras se tapaba los oídos para evitar escuchar los gritos de Ed mientas varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, esa misma tarde después de que todo termino Ed se encontraba junto al lago con la ropa algo sucia y un par de marcas de golpes, este se encontraba pensando con un aspecto de molestia y algo de frustración.

—Siempre es lo misma cada tercer día-Comento Ed sin tomarle mucha importancia, ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, y mientras más pronto terminara, mas pronto el daño sanaría, estaba por comenzar a caminar cuando se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Después de levantarse se fijo en que había sido el objeto con el que se tropezó y vio que era un libro grueso de color negro con unas letras en color rojo, las cuales decían: _Demonios y habitantes del inframundo_ y en la parte de abajo en donde debería de estar el nombre del autor solo estaban las iniciales _F.T.H. _Ed comenzó a leerlo muy intrigado, al parecer era una especie de diario que relataba las aventuras del autor y sus batallas contra varias creaturas, además de tener una especie de enciclopedia de varios seres y demonios a los cuales se había enfrentado en sus viajes, estuvo muy entretenido leyendo el libro durante los siguientes días, algunas veces leía al lado de Mindy en su hogar cuando Spark y Jack salían del pueblo a pasear y buscar cosas que solo ellos sabían, esos eran los únicos días en que ellos estaban juntos sin problema alguno, pero un día, algo sucedió mientras ellos leían.

—¡¡Interesante!!¿¿Quién diría que alguien ha tenido tantas batallas contra tantos seres??-Pregunto emocionada Mindy.

—Sí, pero¿¿Cómo se sabe que él dice la verdad??Podría ser solo un libro de ciencia ficción-Respondió Ed.

—¿¿Tu lo crees??

—Es solo una posibilidad, porque ¿¿Cómo podría enfrentar a tantos seres una sola persona??

—Tú no sabes lo fuertes que pueden ser las personas, el podría estar destinado a pelear siempre contra esa clase de cosas-Mirándolo con cierta seguridad.

—Podría ser, no todas las personas pueden estar mintiendo-De pronto se escucho una explosión y ambos salieron de la casa para ver lo que sucedía y lo que vieron fue una imagen horrenda, los cadáveres de varias personas. Ambos estaban impactados, varias personas que ellos conocían estaban en el suelo muertas, Mindy se acerco a dos cuerdos.

—¡¡Mama!! ¡¡Papa!!-Comenzando a llorar mientras abrazaba a Ed.

—"¿¿Qué sucedió aquí?? ¿¿Cómo se puede matar a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo??"-Pensó Ed mientras miraba horrorizado la escena, de pronto de entre los cadáveres reconoció a dos cuerpos—"Jack…Spark"—Pensó con un horror en su rostro, pero a la vez se podía ver una extraña mueca de satisfacción. De pronto se escucharon mas ruidos y ambos fueron a ver qué sucedía, al llegar al lugar del origen del sonido y vieron a los que quedaban con vida reunidos en el centro de Blue Town, al parecer tenían una cara de horror muy parecida a la que Ed y Mindy tenían, en el cielo había una extraña figura obscura, la cual expedía una especie de aura obscura, su aspecto era parecido al que tenia Sonic en su forma obscura, solo que este ser tenia mas púas en la cabeza, no se podía distinguir ninguna facción en el ser, era totalmente obscuro como una sombra, solo se podían distinguir unos ojos blancos sin pupila, unas garras color carmesí que salían de cada uno de sus dedos, las cuales parecían estar hechas de sangre. Además de unas alas y una cola que daban la apariencia de ser las de un demonio, Ed y Mindy estaban paralizados del miedo.

—E-e-e-esa cosa…-Alcanzo a decir Mindy en un tono que tenia temor, demasiado temor.

—Se…se parece…a uno…de los seres…del libro-Completo Ed la frase con un tono parecido al de Mindy, pero también se podía notar que este tono con temor también estaba mezclado con algo de emoción y furia que no sabía el por qué los sentía.

—¡¡ATENCION SERES INFERIORES!!-Exclamo el ser desde el cielo, Ed y Mindy lo voltearon a ver atónitos—¡¡MI NOMBRE ES OZZ!! ¡¡ OZZ THE DEMON!!...¡¡Y A PARTIR DE AHORA!!...¡¡SU PUEBLO ESTA BAJO MI PODER Y DOMINIO TOTAL!! ¡¡SI ALGUIEN MAS TIENE ALGUN PROBLEMA!!...¡¡TERMINARAN COMO SUS DEMÁS AMIGOS!!-Sentencio el ser en un tono autoritario mientras señalaba los cadáveres de las personas que se encontraban por todo Blue Town.

—Sin duda alguna…es del mismo tipo…del que el libro habla-Comento Ed en un tono el cual la emoción parecía estar mas allá del coraje o el miedo que sentía al principio, parecía que el que hablaba no era él, mas Mindy no se dio cuenta, estaba paralizada del miedo que sentía al ver al asesino de sus padres, de pronto alguien toco su hombro y este volteo pareciendo reaccionar de un transe.

—Ed hijo, Mindy (Abraza a ambos)¡¡Me alegro que estén bien!!-Exclama mientras varias lágrimas se escapan de su rostro y también de los rostros de Ed y Mindy.

—¡¡A PARTIR DE AHORA!!...¡¡SU DESTINO ESTA EN MIS MANOS!! ¡¡SERAN MIS ESCLAVOS Y HARAN LO QUE DIGA!!-Termino la sentencia Ozz para después descender, todos los sobrevivientes de la masacre se arrodillaron ante el malvado ser, incluyendo a Ametrin, Mindy y Ed, este ultimo pareció perder el brillo de sus ojos un momento para cambiar a un amarillo pálido.

—"El destino no lo decide un infeliz como tu…nosotros somos los únicos que podríamos modificar nuestro propio destino pero…te prometo que yo modificare el tuyo con gusto"-Pensó…¿¿Ed?? Mientras el brillo en sus ojos volvió a ser el mismo amarillo brilloso habitual de siempre—¿¿Qué va a pasar ahora papá??-Pregunto Ed como si ese pensamiento nunca hubiese cruzado por su mente.

—De momento…solo nos queda obedecer hijo-Comento Ametrin, las cosas comenzaron mal para los habitantes de Blue Town. Todos ahí eran obligados a cumplir cualquier capricho de Ozz, durante varios meses, pero no todo duraría así por siempre, los caprichos de Ozz eran cada vez mayores, pero…cualquier persona que le dijera que estaba harta de lo que este hacia, corrían el mismo destino que los demás habitantes corrían: La muerte, Mindy era una persona por la que Ozz se interesaba más, un día que la joven iba con este para cumplir con sus ordenes las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado.

—¿¿Qué se le ofrece amo??-Pregunto Mindy, la cual estaba acompañada por Ed.

—Bueno Mindy, lo que se me ofrece…es hacerte una propuesta-Comento Ozz en un tono relajado.

—¿¿Una propuesta??-Pregunto Mindy confundida.

—Así es…he estado pensando en liberarte-Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡¡¿¿En serio??!!-Pregunta emocionada mientras Ed sonríe por lo bajo.

—Así es linda…pero para eso deberías de hacer algo por mí, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Respondió Ozz con malicia, mientras Ed lo miraba con una mirada que parecía normal, pero en sus adentros era de odio interior, mientras Mindy parecía perder el brillo de inocencia en sus ojos y bajo la cabeza haciendo que sus púas ocultasen su rostro.

—Y…¿¿También podría liberar a Ed y a su padre??-Pregunto Mindy aun con su rostro cubierto por sus púas, parecía haber captado el mensaje de Ozz mientras Ed la miro con sorpresa.

—Bueno…podrías liberarlos, pero…serian dos veces más-Respondió Ozz.

—¿¿Podría darme tiempo para pensarlo??-Pregunto Mindy aun con la mirada baja.

—Tienes hasta mañana-Respondió simplemente Ozz mientras les hacía señas de que se marchasen tanto ella como Ed, ambos se marcharon sin cruzar palabra alguna, varios minutos de silencio pasaron HASTA QUE Mindy decidió romper el silencio.

—Debe de haber alguna forma…-Comento en un tono apagado de voz, Ed la volteo a ver sin comprender—…de destruir a Ozz The Demon-Completo la oración Mindy.

—¿¿Sabes lo que nos podría hacer si se entera de que dijiste eso??

—No será muy distinto a lo que nos puede hacer a largo plazo Ed, solo nos está dando una muerte lenta y con demasiado sufrimiento.

—Mindy…no habrás pensado en…

—¿¿Aceptar la propuesta que me hizo?? La verdad si la he tomado como una posibilidad, pero…no estoy muy segura si debo de hacer…

—No veas por nosotros Mindy…solo velo por ti, le echare una ojeada al libro para ver si encuentro algo.

—Estaré contigo, si hay algo quiero saberlo al instante-Esa tarde estuvieron ambos en casa de Ed mirando el libro que Ed había encontrado y del cual se había fascinado con su contenido, la noche llego Mindy ya se había quedado dormida hasta que…

—(Ed golpea el escritorio con furia)¡¡No es posible!!-Exclama molesto, eso hace que Mindy despierte.

—¿¿Qué ocurre Ed??¿¿No hay nada que podamos hacer??-Interrogo con un tono con algo de miedo esperando lo peor.

—Si hay algo…pero para destruir a un ser como Ozz necesitamos…

—¿¿Qué??¿¿Qué necesitamos??

—Necesitamos…sacarle el corazón a una persona con un alma pura y bondadosa, con la sangre de este hacer un símbolo, atraer al demonio y…comerse el corazón cuando el demonio y la persona que se lo coma estén en el símbolo, según este libro eso le dará a la persona un poder extremadamente poderoso y hará que el demonio quede atrapado dentro del símbolo incapacitando su escape y así destruyéndolo…es la única forma-Termino de hablar Ed en un tono que demostraba desilusión.

—Ed…¿¿Qué te pasa?? Hay una forma-Animo Mindy en un tono de alegría falsa, parecía estar desesperada y no razonaba bien para que luego Ed le dirigiera una mirada seca, esto la impresiono, no esperaba que Ed la mirase así alguna vez.

—¿¿Acaso estas sorda Mindy?? ¿¿Acaso no escuchaste?? ¡¡HAY QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN, QUITARLE Y COMERSE EL CORAZÓN DE ESTA PERSONA!!-Exclamo furioso Ed haciendo recapacitar.

—Lo lamento Ed…no pensé bien las cosas-Se disculpo Mindy soltando varias lagrimas, Ed solo la abrazo.

—Si vas a salvar a alguien…sálvate a ti-Comento seriamente Ed mientras continuaba abrazándola para después darle un beso en la mejilla—Sálvate a ti-Repitió Ed para después guardar el libro, Mindy se separo del abrazo de Ed.

—Debo de pensarlo-Susurro Mindy para después irse de la casa, Ed guardo el libro debajo de su cama mientras su padre el cual vio como Mindy se iba un poco triste y decidió hablar con su hijo.

—Ed ¿¿Qué sucede??-Interrogo en un tono serio.

—Nada papa, solamente…tuvimos un día muy agitado-Mintió Ed.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, siempre habrán mejores días, descansa hijo-Lo abraza y sale del cuarto, al cerciorarse que su padre ya no lo veía, Ed volvió a sacar el libro para ojearlo.

—Aunque…hay otra manera-Comento seriamente mientras sus ojos volvían a perder su brillo de nuevo, mientras Mindy corría por las calles, al parecer se dirigía al lugar de descanso de Ozz, esta entro a la habitación de este, el cual se hallaba descansando.

—Mindy, que agradable sorpresa…¿¿Ya tienes una respuesta??-Pregunto Ozz, Mindy asintió con la cabeza.

—¡¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE UN DESGRACIADO COMO TU ME HAGA NADA!!-Grito Mindy con todas las fuerzas que tenia, esto hizo enfurecer a Ozz el cual la tomo de la blusa y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¡¡ACABAS DE DESPRECIAR UNA DE LAS MAS GRANDES OFERTAS ESTUPIDA!!-Grito furioso para aventarla fuertemente contra una pared.

—¡¡Aléjate de ella!!-Se escucho una voz, era Ed el cual tenía de nuevo el brillo en los ojos.

—Ed, será mejor que te largues de aquí-Amenazo Ozz, pero Ed no se movió.

—Sera mejor que te alejes de Mindy, o si no…-Amenazo Ed, esto le hizo a Ozz hervir la sangre, tomo vuelo y rápidamente sujeto a Ed por la camisa y acerco sus garras a su cuello ferozmente.

—¡¡¿¿O SI NO QUE ESTUPIDO NIÑO??!!-Pregunto Ozz enfurecido haciendo que las garras de este tocaran la piel de Ed, pero sin traspasarla—Tu destino…se termina ¡¡AHORA!!-Sentencio Ozz con una voz malévola mientras Ed lo miraba con ira mientras sus ojos volvían a perder el brillo.

—El destino no es algo que un idiota como tú maneje-Comento Ed en un tono molesto mientras veía como las garras de Ozz tocaban su piel mientras Ozz lo miraba con furia.

—Veamos que dice tu destino ahora que está por concluir-Comento con mucha ira moviendo su mano hacia atrás para clavarlas en el rostro de Ed, pero a unos escasos centímetros de lograr su objetivo una extraña flama purpura con el centro amarillo golpeo a Ozz en el rostro, este exclamo un grito de dolor y molestia y volteo en dirección a donde había provenido la flama, en el lugar de origen vio al padre de Ed: Ametrin.

—No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hijo-Amenazo Ametrin, Ozz sonrió molesto lanzando a Ed contra una pared, este se golpeo de lleno contra esta—¿¿Por qué no te metes con alguien mayor??-Pregunto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba unos metros alejados de él y Ozz.

—Ese ataque…ya lo había sentido antes, aunque el color de las flamas eran diferentes, así que no pudiste ser tú la persona que me golpeo con ese mismo ataque-Comento Ozz mientras sonreía con malicia.

—¿¿En serio?? Dime una cosa ¿¿Eran dos personas como de la edad de Ed??-Interrogo Ametrin con un gran interés.

—No, no eran unos niños, solo era una persona, la cual era unos años más joven que tu podría decir sin temor a equivocarme, la muy desgraciada tenía un gran poder, y tengo pensado matarla si la vuelvo a encontrar-Respondió mientras no le perdía la mirada.

—Ya veo-Suspira un poco desilusionado.

—Podría ser una familiar tuya, aunque…yo creí que todos los que eran como tu estaban exterminados. Pero ahora veo que no solo quedo una sobreviviente de la masacre del clan al que perteneces, si no que tu también, y al parecer dos jóvenes mas. Deberé de disminuir la cifra-Comienza a reír un poco.

—Podría decir lo mismo de seres como tú, además de que creí que ya se quedaban encerrados en un lugar seguro para dejar de ser cazados por el dios del hielo, pero parece que aún quedan infelices que se creen los valientes y salen, pero como lo he visto…solo se dedican a tener un pequeño pueblo sin importancia bajo su dominio para esconderse del radar de él, bueno. No quería arriesgarme a pelear contra ti por creer saber el resultado, pero ahora que te metiste con uno de mis hijos, no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

— ¿U-uno…de su-sus hijos??-Se pregunto Ed en un tono bajo, mientras luchaba por mantenerse consiente.

— ¡¡Last Hope!!-Exclamo Ametrin para luego cerrar los ojos mientras su medallón saco un destello, de pronto su cuerpo fue cubierto por una extraña aura la cual parecía tomar la forma de unas flamas, la mitad que cubría su cuerpo del lado derecho era blanca, mientras la otra mitad era de color negro, después de esto abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas habían cambiado, ahora la derecha era blanca con el centro negro mientras la derecha era negra con el centro blanco, sus vetas dejaron de tener una forma normal y cambiaron, ahora tenían la forma de flamas.

—Interesante-comento Ozz algo emocionado mientras sonreía malévolamente, Ed veía lo acontecido luchando por mantenerse despierto, mas no pudo seguir así, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras lo último que observaba era a su padre y a Ozz dirigirse una fiera mirada.

—Pa-pa-Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir para después cerrar por completo sus ojos, y quedar profundamente dormido, Ed comenzó a soñar, veía mucha sangre por todos lados, este comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, de pronto se escucharon pasos cerca de él, Ed corrió mas y mas rápido, de pronto escucho una voz llamarlo una y otra vez sin cesar. De pronto este tropezó y cayó de cara contra el suelo, Ed empezó a escuchar el sonido de pasos acercarse al donde él se encontraba, simplemente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, de pronto escucho los pasos junto a él—"Es mi fin"-Pensó Ed y de pronto sintió una mano tocarle la nuca.

—Oye Ed, levántate-Escucho a la voz hablarle, esa voz era muy parecida a la de él, Ed abrió los ojos y vio algo que lo sorprendió era él, su propia imagen, la única diferencia entre este y Ed era que su mirada de este era más seria y que sus ojos no tenían el brillo que tenían los suyos, este le ofreció su mano a Ed para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿¿Quién eres??-Pregunto Ed confundido.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, lamento si los deje con la duda en alto, pero como este cap. me salió bastante extenso tuve que partirlo, además de que no quise aburrirlos con tanta palabra, ojala les haya gustado, cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego, feliz fin de semana y de vacaciones.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	19. MTH: Pasado demoniaco parte 2

Bueno queridos lectores, aquí los dejo con la segunda parte del pasado de Máster the Hedgehog, creo que tal vez en este cap. se responda alguna duda que tengan, ahora agradezco a mi gran amiga y hermana **Alicia the Hedgehog**, por el Review que me dejo en el cap. pasado, gracias a mi amigo **The Digital Hedgehog**, gracias a mi gran amiga y hermana **Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza**, este de seguro es el ultimo Review que me dejara en un tiempo, y me alegra haberlo recibido, recuerden que ella fue la persona que hizo lo que yo considero un gran cap. de este Fic, el cual tiene una de las mejores peleas también agradezco a mi compañero **Gray the Tiger**, gracias a mi amigo y hermano **Darkblue24**, a mi grandísima amiga **Shadow Storm15** y a mi linda y querida novia **Wings-Dragon**.

Todos los personajes (Exceptuando a Máster the Hedgehog, Ametrin the Hedgehog, Ed the Hedgehog Mindy the Hedgehog y Ozz the Demon, todos ellos me pertenecen) le pertenecen a SEGA ® y al Sonic Team.

**The Chaos Tournament**

**Capitulo 19: Máster The Hedgehog: Pasado demoniaco parte 2**

—¿¿Quién eres??-Pregunto Ed confundido.

—Realmente…no estoy seguro, aparecí en tu mente en el momento que encontraste el libro, podría decir que soy parte de ti, tal vez un nuevo sentimiento que nunca habías sentido. La emoción quizás, aunque…cuando tomaste el libro y desperté sentí que ya existía desde antes que tu pudieses recordar, así que podría ser el verdadero Ed The Hedgehog, aunque…ese no es el verdadero nombre de este cuerpo, pues fue encontrado por Ametrin, abandonado en una canastilla, el lo vio y se encariño de inmediato, como he visto lo que paso antes de que perdieras el conocimiento, Ametrin tuvo hijos u otro hijo pero por alguna razón lo o los perdió, así que cuando encontró el cuerpo le recordó a su o sus hijos, por eso se hizo de él y lo trato como hijo propio, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Como si yo lo hubiera vivido…escucha Ed, debes despertar y dejarme el control del cuerpo, Ametrin no solo es tu padre adoptivo, también es mío, pues soy parte de este cuerpo.

—¿¿Cómo??

—Escucha, se lo que pensaras, pero realmente no me importa si soy el verdadero o no soy, yo puedo aprovechar este cuerpo para ayudar a Ametrin, así como tú, yo tampoco quiero perder a la única persona que nos ha querido como familia, Ozz no puede manejar nuestro destino como quiera, el destino lo decide uno, tu eres algo torpe y cobarde, has dejado que maltraten este cuerpo sin si quiera defenderte, y no te has dado cuenta de que este cuerpo se compone de esos golpes, algo inusual según veo, pues los demás no se arreglan en tan poco tiempo, no hay que mal gastar este don así ¡¡Hay que aprovecharlo!!-Toma a Ed de la playera y lo mira seriamente, este le devuelve la misma mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, he sido un cobarde estos años, mi única seña de valentía ha sido apenas cuando defendí a Mindy de ese maldito de Ozz, de acuerdo te dejare que uses el cuerpo para ayudar a nuestro padre.

—Bien, solo concéntrate y con esto deberías de despertar-Comento el erizo parecido a Ed, este cerró los ojos y de pronto un brillo ilumino el lugar y Ed despertó, cuando abrió los ojos estos no tenían el brillo de siempre, apenas se distinguía el tono amarillo, pues parecía estar casi completamente negro, al parecer no era el Ed que todos en Blue Town conocían, si no que era el Ed que según el despertó cuando el otro encontró ese libro, este nuevo Ed se levanto rápidamente y empezó a correr buscando a su padre y a Ozz, de pronto escucho una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraba—Padre-Comento para después correr a dónde provino la explosión, cuando llego solo vio el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo y al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad, este se encontraba bañado de sangre, este pareció verlo pues le hizo una leve señal de que se acercara a él, este hizo caso a la señal que su padre, se acerco a él y se arrodillo para estar más cerca de este.

—Hijo…estas con bien…que alegría…veo que…tu otra personalidad…despertó…no te sorprendas…desde que…encontré a mi…hijo tu…estabas como…la personalidad…dominante…aunque solo…fue por un…corto periodo-escupe sangre—Ozz esta…muy dañado y…débil…debes de…impedir que…siga matando—Lo abraza con dificultad, los ojos de Ed vuelven a tener el brillo de siempre y empieza a soltar varia lagrimas.

—Papá, lo lamento-Comento Ed con una voz que daba a entender que era el de siempre.

—No te…disculpes por…nada hijo…pues no hay…nada que perdonar…escucha hijo…escuchen ambos…yo tengo…otros dos hijos…uno es como…dos años y medio…mayor que tu…y la otra…es más o menos…medio año…menor que tu…por culpa de…uno de estos…infelices demonios…me vi forzado a…separarme de ellos…los estuve buscando…hasta que…te encontré a ti…tenias como…un año y medio…estabas abandonado…y solo…y te lleve con migo…un par de…años mas…y hubiera seguido…con mi búsqueda…detuve la…búsqueda por qué…quería que crecieras…un poco y…así no te perdiera…a ti también…debes de…impedir que…Ozz siga matando y…después de eso buscar…a tus hermanos…esto te ayudara a encontrarlos-(Como puede se quita el medallón y le lo pone a Ed.

—Pero…esto es…tuyo-Suelta varias lagrimas de tristeza.

—Ahora…es tuyo hijo…yo ya no…puedo cumplir…con su destino…por eso debes…de tenerlo tu…con el podrás…encontrar a…tus hermanos…diles que…lamento no poder…volverlos a ver…me muero…pero no-Vuelve a toser sangre—puedo morir sin…saber que…me prometas impedir…que Ozz…siga matando…y que después…continuaras mi búsqueda…de tus hermanos…prométemelo-Mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era apagada y sus ojos estaban opacos y casi sin vida.

—Lo…-Sus ojos vuelven a perder el brillo de siempre nuevamente—Prometo, padre-Completo la frase la otra personalidad, Ametrin le dirigió una dulce y gentil sonrisa para después acariciar sus púas.

—Cuando termines…con lo de Ozz…también llévate…mi chaqueta…es una prenda…que atesoro mucho…cuídala pues…es una gran…prenda que…recibí junto con…ese medallón…el medallón es…muy resistente además…de que tiene…poderes que te…ayudaran en…situaciones difíciles…pero aprende a…- Su tono empezó a sonar mas y mas apagado—manejarlos y a encontrar su…equilibrio en este…nuevo poder…para ti…eres fuerte…se que podrás…cuídate hijo y…no dejes que…nadie controle tu…destino te…amo hijo mío-Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y su cuerpo se empezó a enfriar, Ed soltó un par de lagrimas y soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor, su mirada se veía con un gran toque de rencor, su medallón brillo, y Ed comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, su medallón volvió a brillar.

—Siento una energía malévola, al parecer el medallón de mi padre la está detectando, y puedo adivinar dé quien es-Continuo corriendo hasta que vio a Ozz caminar con trabajo, este se veía muy lastimado—¡¡Ozz!! Creo que debes de matar a alguien más-Comento "Ed" mientras Ozz lo volteaba a ver.

—Eres tu niño, tienes suerte porque hoy me sentó bondadoso así que te dejare ir-Comento Ozz en un tono algo adolorido.

—Pero yo no quiero dejarte ir infeliz, mataste a mi padre y no te dejare escapar, no dejare que mates a nadie más, aquí termina tu maldad-Comento para empezar a correr y darle un golpe con su brazo y pie izquierdos, el golpe termino dándole en la espalda tirándolo al suelo Ozz se levanto con un poco de dificultad y ambos comenzaron a pelear, "Ed" le daba algunos golpes y patadas, mientras Ozz esquivaba algunas mas no todos, al parecer lo que Ametrin le había dicho de que Ozz se encontraba débil era cierto, aunque no lo suficiente como para no contraatacar pues este también le soltaba varios golpes, los cuales "Ed" recibía sin poder esquivar la mayoría de estos lo cual lo hizo molestarse un poco, en ese mismo instante de la mano de Ed apareció una esfera negra de un metro de diámetro—"Al parecer este es el poder del que mi padre hablaba"-Se escucho en su mente la voz del Ed que todos conocían, el otro Ed miro con malicia la esfera y se la arrojo a Ozz, esta se impacto en el cuerpo de este soltando un gran quejido de dolor, "Ed" sonrió, pero de pronto sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas—"Al parecer…este poder tiene…su desventaja, el poder fue…de una fuerza devastadora pero…no creo poder pelear mas…al parecer…todas mis fuerzas las cuales…eran pocas en realidad…se fueron ahí-Comento "Ed" entre jadeos—Pero…aun queda una opción.

—"La opción secundaria que decía el libro. Y la cual no le dije a Mindy"-Completo el Ed que todos conocían mientras recordaba.

-----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que Ed le dijera a Mindy la opción que dijo que era la única, también había leído otra opción que estaba inscrita en este, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Además de la opción del sacrificio de la persona de corazón puro, hay una segunda opción, pero podría ser tan riesgosa como la anterior. Esta opción trata de lo siguiente: Encerrar al demonio en el cuerpo de una persona para impedir que este siga cometiendo actos maléficos, para llevar a cabo esto la persona que será el elegido a ser el receptor del demonio debe de estar consciente y seguro de querer tener al demonio en su cuerpo, también debe de decidir que personalidad será la que esté a cargo de ser el que maneje su cuerpo y controle al demonio, pues muchas personas suelen desarrollar una doble personalidad debido a la pérdida de memoria o por alguna enfermedad mental, las demás personalidades desaparecerán y solo quedaran dos. La de la persona que será el portador del demonio y la otra personalidad será el demonio mismo, este y sus habilidades se fundirán con las del portador de este, no he sabido de muchos casos que resistan al demonio en su cuerpo, la mayoría mueren una vez que este entra a su cuerpo, lo cual envía al demonio y al alma de la persona portadora directo al infierno, pues estas se mezclan en una sola, las pocas personas que logran vivir una vez que el demonio es absorbido son considerados los amos del demonio, y lo quiera o no el demonio debe de brindarle sus habilidades a su amo, pues este le sirve a su nuevo señor, si el amo logra dominar las habilidades del demoniaco servidor, este llega a convertirse en un amo maestro_"

—(Ed golpea el escritorio con furia)¡¡No es posible!!-Exclama molesto, eso hace que Mindy despierte.

—¿¿Qué ocurre Ed??¿¿No hay nada que podamos hacer??-Interrogo con un tono con algo de miedo esperando lo peor.

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------------------------

—Es la única opción-Comento "Ed"

—"Yo me ofrezco"-Dijo el Ed que todos conocían—"Mi padre está muerto, si yo me quedo seré el más odiado por todos, y no sé cómo moverme fuera de aquí, no podría buscar a nuestros hermanos, eres alguien con un carácter más correcto para cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a papá"

—¿¿Estás seguro??-Pregunto el otro Ed.

—"Nunca he estado más seguro de algo, solo cuídate y no mueras hasta cumplir la promesa"

—Está bien, fue un placer conocerte Ed

—Lo mismo digo…Máster.

—¿¿Máster??

—"Según lo que el escritor dijo, cuando absorbas al demonio y te levantes, por que se que lo harás te convertirás en el amo de Ozz, para después dominar sus poderes y ser un amo maestro, por eso creo que te deberías de llamar Máster, Máster The Hedgehog"

—Máster The Hedgehog…¡¡Suena bien!!-Comento el erizo para después quitarse la playera y tirarla al suelo dejando ver su pecho, después de esto comenzó a morderse el dedo pulgar de ambas manos hasta que estos empezaron a sangrar—Perfecto, es hora de seguir los pasos que decía el libro-Comento para después dibujar con la sangre que brotaban de sus dedos unos extraños símbolos en sus brazos, piernas, cabeza, cara y en su pecho, para después empezar una especie de ritual—El mundo se encuentra en una batalla constante entre el bien y el mal, las fuerzas del bien dan todo por erradicar a las del mal ¡¡Por favor denme el poder para encerrar a un soldado del mal y traerle el equilibrio a este pobre pueblo el cual ha sufrido demasiado!!-Exclamo para después del cielo un extraño rayo color carmín lo golpeara, los símbolos en su piel comenzaron a brillar mientras se escuchaba a Ozz levantarse.

—Maldito niño-Comento muy dolido, pero de pronto sintió su mano extraña, la observo y vio que esta se desintegraba—¿¿Qué pasa??-Se pregunta a sí mismo para después ver a su joven adversario, el cual tenía varios símbolos color carmín brillar sobre su cuerpo—Eso es…

—¡¡Así es Ozz!! Estas por ser encerrado ¡¡En mi cuerpo!!-Exclamo el erizo para después poner sus manos en el suelo, sus símbolos brillaron con un brillo intenso y cegador.

—¡¡NOOO!!-Exclamo Ozz mientras que su cuerpo se desintegraba convirtiéndose en una aura negra y fue dirigía al cuerpo del erizo y lo cubrió por completo, el erizo comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras sus púas, ojos y el resto de su cuerpo comenzaron a perder el color que tenían, sus púas comenzaron a palidecerse, sus pupilas hicieron lo mismo mientras su boca, brazos y pecho comenzaron a obscurecerse, los gritos de dolor iban en aumento como si su cuerpo se estuviera desgarrando por completo, el aura negra se intensificaba a su alrededor, de pronto el aura cambio de color a blanca para volver a hacerse negra y así simultáneamente por varios segundos mientras el grito se intensificaba mas y mas, para después el aura se quedara en un color marrón con detalles color durazno y unos pequeños detalles dorados, después esta aura cambio a un tono grisáceo lo cubrió por completo imposibilitando a cualquiera el poder ver su cuerpo, los gritos cesaron, todo era silencio, el aura se despejo dejando ver a un erizo que parecía ser Ed, mas el cuerpo de este había cambiado, sus púas se habían vuelto grises, su boca, brazos, pecho y la parte interna de las orejas habían dejado de ser color durazno y habían pasado a ser un color amarillo algo brilloso, este tenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto los abrió y estos habían dejado su color dorado para cambiar a un color carmín brillante, el cual solo duro unos segundos y cuando el brillo de sus ojos ceso había quedado a un tono marrón, este contemplaba los cambios del tono de su cuerpo, de pronto sintió varias miradas sobre él, este volteo y vio a los habitantes de lo que quedaba de Blue Town, se puso de pie para darles una mirada seria.

—¡¡No se preocupen!! ¡¡Ozz ya no los molestara!! ¡¡Muchas vidas se han perdido en el transcurso de su malvado reinado, entre las cuales están las de Ametrin!! ¡¡Y Ed The Hedgehog!! ¡¡La persona…que los ha librado del tormento de Ozz…sellando a este en su cuerpo se llama…Máster…MÁSTER THE HEDGEHOG!!-Exclamo Máster para después empezar a caminar llevándose consigo varias miradas, unas de temor y otras de odio.

—¡¡Vete demonio!! ¡¡No hay lugar para ti en este sitio!!-Se escucho la voz de algún poblador molesto.

—¡¡Descuiden!! ¡¡No pienso quedarme, solo voy por algunas cosas!! ¡¡Después me largo!!-Exclamo Máster para después empezar a caminar en dirección a donde Ozz lo había tomado y su padre lo salvo, empezó a buscar algo hasta que encontró la chaqueta de su padre, la levanto, la sacudió con algo de cuidado y se la llevo, luego se dirigió a su hogar, tomo una mochila, guardo unos víveres, un poco de ropa y el libro—Seguro me puede servir en mi camino-Comento para sí mismo, después tomo una playera negra, se la puso para después ponerse la chaqueta de su padre y esbozar una sonrisa, antes de irse vio en la mesa un encendedor de bolsillo plateado, en el tenia una leyenda grabada en letras pequeñas pero entendibles.

—Cuando todo se vea perdido, que no parezca haber salvación, y que sería mejor dejarse vencer, nunca te rindas ante nada hasta cumplir tu promesa, recuerda lo siguiente hijo mío-Dijo Máster leyendo lo que estaba escrito de un lado, al leer esta parte dedujo que su padre sabia su destino y que le prometería lo que le prometió después le dio la vuelta y continuo leyendo—Hay que fracasar y a veces fondo tocar, para ver la luz y esta vida apreciar. La felicidad no consiste en todo obtener, si no en saber sacar lo bueno que te dan- Termino de leer para después apretarlo con su mano—Gracias padre-Comento para después sonreír y guardar el encendedor en su bolsillo. Luego de eso tomo la mochila y se disponía a marcharse cuando escucho una voz.

—Ed-Fue lo único que se escucho decir a esa voz, una voz que conocía muy bien, a pesar de no ser el mencionado.

—Lo lamento, pero no soy Ed, el murió por culpa de Ozz, así que me voy Mindy-Comento Máster seriamente para voltearla a ver.

—¿¿A dónde vas??

—A cumplir una promesa que le hice a mi recién difunto padre, también hare otras cosas para hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar, nos vemos-Respondió para después irse de ahí dejando a Mindy sola con varias lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, Máster salió de la casa y después del pueblo, solamente antes de marcharse volteo a mirarlo una vez más—Aquí empieza mi aventura, voy a buscar a mis hermanos para cumplir la promesa de mi padre, mejorare en mis habilidades físicas y con el medallón también, pero también de paso buscare a mas infelices como Ozz The Demon, y los destruiré. Para que nadie más tenga que sufrir lo que yo he sufrido-Comento para después seguir con su camino.

* * *

Y esa fue la historia de por qué él se llama Máster The Hedgehog ¿¿Aun piensas que se llame así por creerse superior??-Pregunto Espio, Vector solo negó con la cabeza, estaba algo atónito ante el relato de su amigo—Como un año después lo conocí, le ayude a controlar los poderes de su medallón por medio de la meditación, me conto su historia y separamos nuestros caminos, no supe nada de él hasta apenas ahora, al parecer le ha ido bien, y seguro así seguirá, el ha vivido un infierno seguramente, no ha sentido el amor desde ese suceso según veo, si alguna chica se enamora de él y lo ama aun a pesar de que Ozz es parte de él será una de las personas más felices del mundo seguramente, el se ha ganado mis respetos-Comento Espio para luego ver como el sol se iba escondiendo en el ocaso, dando sus últimos brillos, en otro lugar Máster hacia lo mismo que Espio, miraba al sol el cual con sus últimas energías del día le daba a Máster en el rostro, sus ojos cambiaron de color marrón a dorado, un dorado brillante como el que Ed tenía.

—Este…es el único recuerdo de que aquí, en este cuerpo una vez habito una persona llamada Ed The Hedgehog, desde que él se sacrifico para que yo viviera y cumpliera esa promesa he ido mejorando en mis habilidades tanto físicas, como mentales y a su vez con las de este medallón, he destruido a muchos como Ozz.

—"Ese comentario no me agrado Ed"-Comento una voz en su mente, la voz de Ozz.

—"Vamos Ozz se buen perdedor, además de que disfrutaste acabar con esos infelices, y ya te dije que no soy Ed "Pensó Máster un poco molesto.

—"Para mi da lo mismo"-Reclamo Ozz, Máster decidió ignorarlo.

—Luego de conocer y separarme de Espio, conocí a Quartz Pyro, a su hermana Ruby y desde luego a Frost, el cual me hizo pasar un mal momento pero, eso es otra historia-Comento Máster, al parecer le estaba contando a alguien su historia, de las espaldas de este salió un gato de pelaje amarillo y melena alborotada, este vestía con una playera color azul marino, un pantalón negro con detalles amarillos, una sudadera de sierre color roja, en sus mangas tenía unos detalles de rayos amarillos con una línea negra que separaba la parte del brazo y el antebrazo, en la parte de su pecho izquierdo de la sudadera tenia la imagen de un rayo, sus guantes eran amarillos y en la parte de los nudillos tenía una especie de banda de metal, la cual era posible que la usara para golpear y llevaba unos tenis de color mostaza con detalles en blanco y unas líneas negras.

—¡¡GUAO!! ¡¡ERES LO MAXIMO MÁSTER!! ¡¡TU NOMBRE TE QUEDA COMO ANILLO AL DEDO!!-Exclamo el gato bastante emocionado.

—Cálmate Ray tampoco es para tanto y cambiando el tema, espero que hayas visto como se destruye a esa clase de creaturas, recuerda que tu también estas bajo el mando de Frost The Hedgehog y solo por que Espio estuvo ahí y no debías de dejarte ver por nadie más que nosotros, no sea un tonto pretexto para que no vieras como se hacían las cosas-Reclamo Máster.

—Descuida Máster, lo vi todo-Sonríe.

—Bien, es hora de irnos, Frost debe de estar impaciente por que le digamos que tuvimos éxito.

—Y dime Máster ¿¿Cómo lo conociste??

—Eso Ray…es una historia que no te contare…por ahora-Comenta seriamente mientras escucha el sonido de un celular sonar, mete la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un celular—Es Frost, lo pondré en altavoz-Una vez dicho eso oprime un botón—Aquí Máster.

—Y Ray reportándose-Añadió el gato amarillo para que después se escuche una voz fría y seca.

—¿¿Cual es el reporte de su cacería??

—El gusano ha sido destruido sin mucha dificultad-Respondió Máster.

—Me agrada saber eso Ed…nunca me has fallado, les tengo otra misión, solo que esta es de reclutamiento, no de cacería.

—¡¡¿¿RECLUTAMIENTO??!!-Exclamaron Máster y Ray al unisonó.

—Así es…su nombre es Kaley Collins, en unos momentos recibirán su descripción-Dijo Frost, después de lo dicho Máster recibió una imagen en su celular y este la checo, era el rostro una gata, su piel era morena como la misma ceniza, sus mejillas un poco claras de tonalidad durazno, sus ojos tan bellos como un par de rubíes, su cabello era negro como la noche con unas betas rojas tonalidad atardecer mientras que un mechón de pelo caía desde su frente hasta un poco más abajo de su barbilla—Es solo una posibilidad de cómo se puede ver, solo tenía una foto suya de cuando era una bebe, especule el tiempo que ha pasado desde que tomaron esa foto hasta ahora, pero debe de ser muy parecida a la imagen que estás viendo, su paradero es un misterio-Agrego Frost en el mismo tono frio.

—Es linda-Comento Ray con una sonrisa.

—Encuéntrenla, reclútenla y tráiganla ante mi-Ordeno Frost.

—Pero Frost…¿¿Cómo la voy a encontrar si no se sabe su paradero??-Pregunto Máster sin entender, para el seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, un pajar inmensamente grande.

—Descuida Ed, el destino te ayudara a encontrarla-Dijo Frost sin preocupación.

—El destino solo me ha ayudado a encontrar seres-Comento aun sin entender.

—¡¡Exacto!!-Finalizo Frost para después colgar.

—Máster…¿¿Qué quiso decir Frost??-Pregunto Ray confundido.

—Conociéndolo y lo conozco bien…el debe de saber algo que nosotros no, así que si él dice que la puedo encontrar con la ayuda del destino…así será-Comento Máster para después guardar su celular de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para después dirigir su mano al otro bolsillo sacando el encendedor plateado que había tomado de su casa antes de salir de Blue Town, luego busco en un bolsillo de su chaqueta algo hasta que saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saco uno y guardo la cajetilla, se coloco el cigarrillo en la boca.

—¿¿Quieres que te lo encienda??-Pregunto Ray mientras extendía su dedo índice derecho y de este salieron unas chispas de electricidad.

—Descuida Ray, Yo puedo encenderlo sin tu ayuda-Respondió Máster para después encender su cigarrillo con el encendedor para después inhalar un poco y exhalar humo de su boca, para después tomar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos índice y medio izquierdos—Hora de irnos, vámonos-Ordeno Máster en un tono serio para después volver a poner su cigarrillo entre sus labios y empezar a caminar, Ray le siguió.

—¿¿Entonces dejaremos que el destino nos ayude a encontrar a esa chica??

—Esa es la idea-Comento Máster para después ambos empezaran a caminar mientras el sol dejaba de brillar ocultándose en el horizonte, los ojos de Máster volvieron a ser color marrón.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno queridos lectores, he aquí el pasado demoniaco de Máster the Hedgehog y el por qué se llama así, ojala y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, pero aun hay un misterio más en su pasado como se habrán dado cuenta, pero ya lo sabrán después, por ahora les aviso que en el próximo cap. volveré al torneo, así que alégrense, solo un par de cosas más antes de retirarme. Si leyeron el cap. pasado se habrán dado cuenta de que puse que en la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Máster se encontraba el símbolo Yin-Yang, este es un pequeño tributo al **Fic The Black Emerald** por **Kat Dark Shadow**, yo le envié una pequeña solicitud a ella pidiéndole que me permitiera hacer esto, por fortuna ella me concedió el permiso para hacerlo, cosa que agradezco ^^ en las últimas líneas mencionaron a una chica llamada _Kaley Collins_, este es un Fan-Character de una amiga mía **ShadowDarkDeath**, aun no aparece en ningún Fic, tal vez The Chaos Tournament sea su debut, aun no sabrán mas de ella solo lo que se dijo, eso es todo por ahora, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	20. Fuerza bruta VS Telequnesia

Hola queridos lectores, heme aquí de nuevo con un nuevo episodio de _The Chaos Tournament_, que gracias a ustedes este Fic llego quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron Review. Muchas gracias a mi amigo **The Digital Hedgehog**, gracias a mi amiga y hermana **Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza** que encontró tiempo en su apretada agenda para leer el cap. pasado, también le doy gracias a mi amigo y hermano **Napo-1**, agradezco a mi novia ShadowStorm15 por los Reviews que me dejo, gracias a **Gray the Tiger**, a mi anterior novia pero aun gran amiga **Wings-Dragón**, agradezco a mi amigo y hermano **DarkBlue24** y por ultimo pero no menos importante muchas gracias a mi amiga y hermana **Alicia the Hedgehog** por los Reviews.

Todos los personajes (A acepción de _Máster the Hedgehog_ y _Ray the Cat_, ellos son míos y _Tarem the Rabbit_, ella es de **Tarem**) le pertenecen a SEGA ® y al Sonic Team, Julie the Equidna es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

_The Chaos Tournament._

_**Capitulo 20: Telequinesia VS Fuerza bruta**_

Máster y Ray caminaban tranquilamente por una pradera en su búsqueda por la felina de ojos carmín que Frost les había dado la tarea de encontrar, de pronto Ray rompió el silencio mientras ambos seguían caminando.

—Máster…¿De vedad crees que encontraremos a esa Kaley Collins solo con una imagen de cómo podría ser y sin un dato de cómo encontrarla?

En Frost

—No estoy muy seguro Ray, pero ya que Frost dijo que el destino me llevaría hasta ella…que así sea.

—Veo que confías ciegamente en el.

—Tú también debes de confiar así en el…él es el jefe…y sabe más que tu y yo. Así que no lo cuestiones.

—De acuerdo, pero…-No pudo completar la frase pues Máster le dio un golpe en la cabeza el cual pareció sonar algo…¿Metálico? Ray cayó al suelo tirado un poco aturdido para después llevar sus manos a su cabeza y sobársela—¡Auch!

—No lo cuestiones y ya-Máster lo miro un poco molesto y siguió caminando.

—De…acuerdo…¡Ay! ¿Cómo es que me golpeaste así de duro?-Ve a Máster alejarse, se levanta y va corriendo a donde él se fue—¡Máster espérame!-Exclamo Ray mientras continuaba corriendo hasta llegar con el erizo de púas grises. Mientras esto sucedía, las cosas en el torneo se ponían interesantes.

—Bien ¡Es hora del sexto combate! Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Equidna ¡Al la plataforma!-Exclamó Julie, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Amy, encárgate de Tarem, como dijo Julie, es hora de mi combate contra Silver-Comentó Knuckles de una manera muy seria, Amy solo asintió con la cabeza y se la llevo hasta el lugar donde veía los combates.

— ¡Al fin es hora! Ya veremos que tal nos va, Knuckles-Dijo Silver mientras lo veía de una manera desafiante, éste le devolvía la mirada, el equidna se coloco sus garras excavadoras, ambos miraron hacia la plataforma, en la cual muy pronto ellos se enfrentarían.

—Buena suerte Knuckles-Comento Amy para sí misma mientras dejaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Tarem a su lado, mientras los dos chicos se acercaban a la plataforma Blaze regresaba a su lugar, cuando estaba a la misma posición que Silver solamente dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Silver…-Comento simplemente la gata color lavanda para después añadir—Espero que en esta pelea no te vuelvas a comportar como un niño, sobre todo porque es la misma persona con la que vas a combatir ahora-Termino de hablar para después seguir con su camino y dejar a Silver sin decir nada.

—"Blaze…se decepciono mucho de mí por la discusión que tuve con el equidna…y no la culpo…pero en este combate le demostrare que no soy un niño tonto"-Pensó Silver para subir a la plataforma donde lo aguardaba su rival con los brazos cruzados.

—El combate entre Silver the Hedgehog y Knuckles the Equidna esta por empezar, ¿Ambos están listos?-Pregunto Julie.

—¡LISTOS!-Exclamaron Knuckles y Silver al unisonó, Julie simplemente soltó una sonrisa malévola.

—Ojala que el erizo te rompa los huesos primo-Hablo Julie con maldad mientras miraba al ex-guardián, este solo le dirigió una mirada de molestia la cual Julie le devolvió la misma mirada, la mirada entre ambos equidnas duro un par de segundos—¡Empiecen!-Exclamo Julie en tono autoritario, Silver extendió sus manos hacia Knuckles para así paralizarlo con sus poderes telequineticos, cosa que fallo pues Knuckles rápidamente uso sus garras excavadoras para hacer un agujero en el suelo y meterse dentro de él, Silver vio molesto lo que sucedió y luego volteo a ver a Julie.

—¿Esto se permite?-Cuestiono un poco molesto Silver.

—Lo es, mientras uno no toque el suelo del exterior de la plataforma puede ir por debajo de esta, así como tú también puedes ir arriba de esta, con la misma regla-Explico Julie sin mucho interés.

—¿Y hasta ahora lo dices?-Pregunto el erizo algo molesto.

—Si no fuera permitido yo ya hubiera descalificado a Knuckles con todo el dolor de mi alma-Hablo Julie en un tono sarcástico—Además, yo no me preocuparía porque te explicara todas las reglas-Regresa a su tono serio mientras detrás de Silver Knuckles sale y le propina un fuerte golpe en la nuca tirando a Silver un par de metros de donde estaba casi tirándolo de la plataforma—Si fuera tu me dejaría de preocupar por cosas sin sentido y me preocuparía mas por tu rival-Finalizo Julie mientras soltaba un par de carcajadas malévolas. Blaze observaba esto un tanto decepcionada y molesta.

—¡Silver! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona y déjate de tonterías!-Exclamo Blaze molesta, Silver se puso de pie un poco tambaleante.

—Blaze tiene razón, por culpa de…mi estúpido descuido…casi pierdo y…no le hubiera demostrado nada a Blaze mas que…ella tiene la razón-Comento Silver con dificultad mirando toda la plataforma y solamente miro a Julie y a los dos agujeros que había dejado Knuckles—Volvió a ir debajo de la plataforma, mejor me alejo de su alcance-Musito Silver por lo bajo, después de esto un aura azul verdosa lo cubrió y empezó a levitar justo a tiempo pues Knuckles había salido haciendo otro agujero en la plataforma para intentar volver a golpear a Silver, cosa que apenas pudo esquivar el erizo para después tomar a Knuckles con sus poderes y lanzarlo lejos de él, el equidna cayó cerca del borde de la plataforma.

—Eso estuvo…cerca-Comento el Equidna poniéndose de pie pero después sintió que su cuerpo se paralizo viendo su cuerpo y a Silver con la mano derecha extendida hacia él mientras un aura azul verdosa los cubría a ambos.

—Bien Knuckles…ese golpe me dolió en verdad, es hora que pagues por eso-Comentó Silver para alzar el cuerpo de Knuckles en el aire y dejarlo caer pesadamente contra el suelo de la plataforma un par de veces.

—Esto está tardando demasiado, lo único que quiero es que sea mi turno y el del falso erizo, así le demostrare que yo soy el Sonic real. La chica con la que me toca pelear ya he tenido el gusto de hacer que me tenga miedo, solo fue un simple anzuelo para atraer al impostor la primera vez, esta vez será algo parecido…cuando la venza…el no tendrá más opción que ganar para que nos enfrentemos en la segunda ronda-Hablo Metal Sonic viendo la pelea desde un lugar alejado a donde estaban los demás, Amy lo veía con un cierto temor, de pronto una estela color amarillo anaranjado con un detalle rosa se acercaba a donde se encontraba Amy.

—¿Qué es eso?-Se pregunto Amy a sí misma, la estela se detuvo frente a Amy dejando ver la figura de Tails con un extraño resplandor rosado en sus manos el cual desapareció.

—Hola Amy-Saludo Tails alegremente.

—¿Tails?-Pregunto Amy incrédula, este se acerco a ella extendiendo la mano de la que salía el resplandor rosado.

—Aquí tienes Amy-Comento Tails muy alegre, Amy extendió su mano para después recibir de Tails algo parecido a una esmeralda caos, solo que esta era de color rosado, Amy la miro asombrada.

—Ya…¿Esta lista?

—Así es Amy-Responde el zorrito para después dirigir su mirada a la pelea y ve a Knuckles ser azotado al suelo por los poderes de Silver—Y veo que llegue en un buen momento, ¿Tu pelea es la siguiente verdad?

—Así es, el momento e acerca a cada segundo-Responde Amy para después voltear en dirección a donde se encuentra Metal Sonic y luego seguir viendo la pelea, Silver mantiene a Knuckles suspendido en el aire, el equidna apenas y se mantenía consiente, el erizo telequinetico le había dado una buena sacudida y Julie parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Tal vez deberías rendirte querido primo-Sugirió Julie en tono malvado, Knuckles solo apretó los dientes mientras Silver lo mantenía con sus poderes un pequeño insecto paso volando frente a ambos, Knuckles observo como el insecto pasaba volando frente a ambos y sonrió para después empezar a hacer fuerza.

—Así que… tienes un…defecto con…tus poderes ¿Eh?-Comento el equidna para seguir haciendo Fuerza hasta zafarse del campo con un repentino dolor en su hombro.

—Así que…sobre esforzaste tu fuerza para romper mi barrera telequinetica…pero…mira que consecuencias te ha traído.

—No me interesa lo que me traiga de consecuencias, he visto un punto débil-Golpea el suelo zafando una parte del suelo de la plataforma—Y mientras siga en este torneo…y pueda recuperar mi puesto de guardián…¡No me rendiré!-Exclama con energía para después comenzar a correr hacia el erizo plateado y lanzarle la parte de la plataforma que había zafado con el golpe que dio a esta. Silver alcanzo a parar la pieza con sus poderes para después ver el puño de Knuckles traspasar el pedazo y darle el golpe con fuerza tirándolo en el suelo haciendo que este se lleve la mano a su mentón. Después de eso Knuckles exclamo un grito de dolor y llevo su mano a su hombro apretando los dientes y poner una muesca de dolor, el erizo se puso de pie como pudo extendiendo su mano hacia su rival volviéndolo a encerrar en otra barrera. Julie solo veía con una gran sonrisa acercándose un poco a los contendientes.

—¿Sabes Julie? Tu primo es un rival bastante bueno. El se merece el lugar que tu le quitaste-Comento Silver aun manteniendo a Knuckles en su barrera.

—Tal vez tengas razón…pero si tú lo vences ahora…de seguro podrías seguir avanzando…y enfrentarme y así ser el nuevo guardián. De seguro así tendrás el respeto de esa felina amiga tuya…y tal vez…algo más-Respondió Julie en un tono de tentación, el cual pareció llamar mucho la atención de Silver. Blaze solo veía la situación un tanto seria.

—Silver…¿De verdad te vas a dejar convencer por una tontería así? Tú no eres así Silver…si hace eso el…me va a decepcionar mucho-Comento la gata de ojos dorados aun viendo lo que sucedía.

—Bien Silver…Acaba con el…termina su sueño de una vez-Ordeno Julie malévolamente, Silver solamente bajo su mano dejando caer a Knuckles lentamente—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tonto?-Pregunto la equidna con molestia. Silver solo extendió su mano hacia ella encerrándola en una barrera telequinetica.

—Tú no me das órdenes, ¡Yo me rindo!-Exclamo Silver para después azotar a Julie contra una pared dejándola inconciente para después ir con Knuckles, darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse y darle su trozo de esmeralda, después de eso cada quien volvió a su lugar. Después de eso Silver salió de Babylon Garden. Blaze miro sorprendida a Silver y decidió ir tras de él corriendo para después de unos minutos alcanzarlo.

—¡Silver!-Exclamo la gata lila tomándolo del hombro para después obligarlo a voltear a verla—¿Por qué…?-Pregunto mas no termino de hacer su pregunta pues Silver puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

—Por cuatro razones…la primera fue porque quería demostrarte que…no soy un niño, que puedo actuar con la madurez que corresponde a mi edad. La segunda…después de ver como Knuckles arriesgo todo a pesar de que le pudo costar más caro de lo que le paso, para recuperar su lugar como guardián…me mostro que el…tiene todo para ser lo que era antes. La tercera es que…yo tengo un lugar…y no es como guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra-Respondió Silver a la duda inconclusa de Blaze.

—Y…¿La cuarta razón?

—Bueno…no me atrevería a…pelear contra ti…tu me ganarías de seguro-Respondió el erizo algo apenado, Blaze simplemente sonrió.

—Vamos Silver, hemos peleado varias veces.

—Solo han sido entrenamientos, y me has ganado la mayoría de las veces, la verdad…ya he olvidado cuando fue la última vez que te vencí en un combate así que…era una causa perdida si llegara a ganar. Buena suerte en la segunda ronda Blaze, la necesitaras para vencer a Knuckles.

—Tal vez tengas razón… por cierto Silver…no suelo ser de las personas que digan esto pero…lamento haberte dicho niño, no lo eres.

—Gracias Blaze, tal vez…algún día pueda decirte algo sobre…mis sentimientos.

—Silver…la verdad…cuando Julie te estaba tentando con sacar a Knuckles del torneo…la verdad yo creí que…

—Que me había convencido-Completo el erizo, Blaze solo bajo la cabeza.

—No eres ningún niño Silver…tal vez yo lo sea…perdón Silver, perdón por pensar y creer eso, y voy a compensarte el haber desconfiado. No esperes que repita lo que dije…o lo que voy a hacer…-Toma a Silver de ambos hombros mirándolo con algo de furia para después cambiar su mirada a una más tierna y darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por el erizo plateado.

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno queridos lectores, he aquí el tan esperado combate entre Silver y Knuckles, bueno ya vieron que era lo que Tails llevaba consigo, ¿Cuál será la razón por la que se escucho un sonido metálico cuando Máster golpeo a Ray en la cabeza? No Ray no tiene la cabeza de metal y hueca XD espero que los que sean fans del SilvxBlaze les haya gustado como termino este cap. ojala y les haya sorprendido. En fin me despido de ustedes, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

**¡CHAOS CONTROL! **


	21. Recordando el dolor

Hola queridos lectores, después de un tiempecillo de ausencia he tenido un poco de inspiración para seguir con este Fic, les pido perdón por la tardanza pero en fin, vamos a los agradecimientos. Gracias a mi gran amigo y hermano **Napo-1**, gracias a **Sombra de Maldad**, agradezco a mi gran compañera **Caaataa**, agradezco también ami amigo y gran hermano **Darkblue24**, muchísimas gracias a mi amiga **Wings-Dragon**, también agradezco a mi compañero **Gray the Tiger**, gracias a **AJcosmo** y por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a mi linda novia **ShadowStorm15** gracias a todos los que me han leído y seguido a lo largo de este Fic el cual es algo largo, la verdad aun no estoy muy seguro de cuanto durara, pero mientras les siga gustando y me sigan dejando Reviews esto es lo que me seguirá impulsando a seguir este Fic y acabarlo, gracias a ustedes este Fic rebaso los 150 Reviews, cosa que nunca espere lograr, a lo largo de este Fic me han pasado tantas cosas, incluso sigo teniendo nuevos lectores y se los agradezco de verdad ¡GRACIAS!

Todos los personajes (Excepto de Máster the Hedgehog y Ray the Cat, ellos son míos) le pertenecen a SEGA ® y al Sonic Team.

**The Chaos Tournament.**

_**Capitulo 21: Recordando el dolor  
**_

Todo era algo de tranquilidad en Babylon Garden, después del combate de Silver y Knuckles Julie seguía inconsciente, el silencio era un tanto incomodo.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-Pregunto Amy un tanto preocupada.

—Por el momento nada, al menos hasta que Julie vuelva en sí-Respondió Knuckles

—Pero…

—Amy, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que Julie recupere el conocimiento, ella es la única que puede decir quién gana y quien pierde-Comento Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo…solo espero todo salga bien, yo soy la siguiente en pelear y luego sigue Sonic, y aun no vuelve.

—Descuida, el estará bien. El que me preocupa es Shadow y su forma de actuar, ojala se le pase pronto.

En otra parte lejos de ahí Shadow caminaba por un campo solitario y desértico, se mantenía con un semblante serio aun pasaban por su mente los sucesos que habían acontecido hace unos momentos en ese mismo día, se veía apuntándole y disparándole a Storm sin piedad, también pasaban los momentos en los que Lili era atravesada por el sable obscuro de Mephiles, su combate que tuvo con este y la ayuda de Shatwo, como juro olvidar a Lili, tantas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, apenas podía mantenerse en pie por tantas cosas que circulaban por su mente, de pronto escucho el sonido de alguien acercarse a él con gran velocidad.

—Suena como…cuando uso mis Air-Shoes a toda velocidad-Se pone en guardia mientras ve acercarse a una sombra que por un momento se parecía a Sonic, salvo por que esta sombra parecía llevar ropa, Shadow decidió ir en contra de la sombra y alzo el puño para soltar un golpe, cosa que la sombra imito al mismo tiempo, Shadow le dio una patada y la figura lo imito al mismo tiempo de nuevo, luego de eso ambos se separaron mirándose fijamente de un modo amenazador, Shadow vio a la persona y vio a un erizo de púas grises y ojos color marrón vestía una chaqueta y pantalón de color negro y playera color gris y colgado al cuello un medallón con la forma del símbolo Yin-Yang, el erizo miro a Shadow algo confundido.

—Lo lamento, creí que eras…alguien más-Se disculpo el erizo de púas grises, luego de eso saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una esmeralda color gris la alzo y desapareció en un destello.

—Ese tipo…se movió como yo…y esa esmeralda…y algo me dice…que buscaba a…alguien que yo conozco-Comentó Shadow confundido para luego seguir caminando. Máster reapareció unos metros atrás de Shadow escondido tras unos árboles, vio como Shadow se marcho mientras Ray se acercaba a él.

—Máster ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Ese tipo y tu…¿Acaso leías sus movimientos?-Preguntó Ray confundido.

—No es eso Ray, ese tipo era…Shadow the Hedgehog-Respondió Máster.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Si…y no.

—¿Qué?

—Querías saber como conocí a Frost ¿Verdad?

—¿Vas a decirme?

—Así es, todo comenzó una noche solitaria, como te dije decidí empezar a destruir al mal para que la historia de Ed no se repitiera. Habían pasado unos dos años desde que salí de Blue Town, había conocido a Espio, me enseño a usar el poder de mi medallón por medio de la meditación, nuestros caminos se separaron…y mi camino se topo con el de alguien más…

-Flashback-

Máster caminaba por una pradera de noche, de pronto escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba el, camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada hasta que decidió hablar.

—Seas quien seas, mejor déjate ver, sé que me estas siguiendo-Después de decir eso se puso en posición de guardia, luego de unos segundos una figura camino hacia el.

—Se nota que no eres tan novato como creí…Ed the Hedgehog-Hablo el tipo, esas últimas palabras hicieron estremecer un poco a Máster, mas permaneció con un semblante serio.

—No sé a qué te refieres-Dijo seriamente, la figura salió de entre las sombras que lo ocultaban, era un erizo de color naranja betas rojas al igual que sus ojos, este vestía con una gabardina color marrón, sus manos tenía unos guantes sencillos de color blanco y en sus pies unos tenis tipo botas de color rojo con detalles en blanco, sus púas eran como las de Knuckles pero eran más cortas, estas le llegaban apenas al cuello. El erizo apretó su mano y de esta salió una flama de color naranja con detalles en rojo y se la lanzo a Máster el cual la esquivo.

—¿Quién eres y que quieres?

—Mi nombre es Quartz, Quartz Pyro-Al escuchar esa última palabra le recordó a algo que Ozz le había dicho a su padre _otro Pyro_—Y vendrás con migo lo quieras o no.

—_Así que el Maestro Quartz…-Preguntó Ray interrumpiendo el relato de Máster._

—_Así es Ray, Quartz me recluto, dimos una fiera pelea pero…por así decirlo terminamos en empate…-Respondió Máster continuando con su relato._

Ambos erizos estaban bastante agitados y golpeados, Quartz estaba sin su gabardina y Máster sin su Chaqueta ni mochila.

—Este tipo…es mas bueno de lo que creí…-Comento Quartz ya bastante agitado, de pronto se sintió que la temperatura empezó a descender de una forma brusca—No es posible-Comento Quartz un tanto molesto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la temperatura descendió tanto?-Se preguntaba Máster, de pronto una gran niebla helada comenzó a surgir, Quartz se arrodillo lo cual le pareció extraño a Máster, de entre la niebla surgió una figura empezó a caminar en dirección a Máster este se lanzo al ataque, alzo el puño para golpearlo con este, pero un segundo antes de tocarlo sintió un gran dolor en el estomago, cuando fijo su mirada a donde se encontraba el dolor vio un puño sobre su estomago, luego volteo hacia el frente y vio dos ojos anaranjados, luego de eso salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás. Máster se puso de pie y mira al causante de dicho golpe, el causante era un erizo de púas color celeste pálido, las de abajo estaban hacia arriba y la de arriba hacia abajo, este vestía con un abrigo color azul, en sus manos llevaba puestos unos guantes color celeste con detalles en gris, en su cabeza llevaba unos lentes tipo goles de color gris con detalles en celeste y en sus pies llevaba puestos unos tenis de color celeste con detalles en gris y blanco, el tipo mantenía una fría mirada la cual no demostraba nada más que frialdad.

—Quartz, creí que podrías con esta sencilla misión de reclutarlo-Hablo el tipo de un modo gélido mientras Máster se poni de pie con dificultad.

—Yo…lo lamento Frost…el tipo es…más fuerte de lo que esperaba-Se disculpo Quartz bajando la cabeza.

—Es lo que pasa cuando uno se confía Quartz…un cazador nunca debe de subestimar a su presa-Regaño Frost fríamente, Quartz solo mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras Máster veía todo muy confundido.

—Este tipo…no me da una buena espina…debo de…terminar esto-Comento Máster con un tono apagado mientras de la nada unas betas negras comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo, Máster sintió como un gran poder le recorría todo el cuerpo, de pronto escucho una voz.

—Escucha Ed, no sé como lo hiciste pero…has liberado algo de mi poder…pero dudo que dure mucho así que…¡Acaba con ese tipo!-Ordeno Ozz desde su interior, Máster decidió hacer caso y desapareció en una estela color gris en dirección a Frost, este solo se le quedo mirando, Máster dio un gran salto y se preparaba a golpearlo con el brazo y el pie izquierdo, una gran nube de polvo se levanto, unos segundos pasaron hasta que el polvo se disperso dejando ver a Frost de pie el cual había sujetado a Máster del pie y del brazo izquierdo.

—No esta tan mal Ed…empiezas a usar el poder de esa cosa a tu favor…el primer paso para ser un amo Maestro-Comento Frost con frialdad, esas últimas palabras exaltaron un tanto a Máster.

—¡Déjame! ¡Deja de agarrar mi brazo y mi pie!

—Como quieras-Comenta Frost para luego decir algo en voz baja, luego de unos segundos una extraña aura color celeste empieza a cubrir su brazo hasta llegar a la mitad de su antebrazo y su pie hasta llegar a la mitad de la pantorrilla, Máster empieza a sentir un gran frio recorrerle el pie y el brazo hasta donde abarca esa aura.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Máster exaltado, Frost no respondió, de pronto del aura comenzó a salir algo parecido a la escarcha y cubrió esas partes que el aura abarco, segundos después el aura y la escarcha se convirtieron en hielo solido cubriendo su brazo y su pie hasta dicha rareas antes mencionadas, Máster miro un tanto atónito lo que acababa de suceder.

—Yo solo hago lo que me pediste…y ya no podre sujetar tu brazo y tu pie…-Comenta con frialdad para luego apretar sus manos, los miembros congelados del cuerpo de Máster empezaron a agrietarse hasta que estos se rompieron en muchos pedazos haciendo que Máster mirara horrorizado y luego soltara un fuerte grito—Si estos ya no existe-Completo la frase, Máster cayo adolorido al suelo mientras sus betas negras desaparecían.

—¡Maldito! ¡Infeliz desgraciado! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Gritaba rabioso Máster, de pronto Frost saco de su abrigo una pistola y apunto con dirección a Máster, este solo lo miro con más ira. Frost jalo del gatillo y un gran estruendo se escucho y Máster dejo de moverse.

—Este tipo es muy interesante, nunca dejo de mirarme con ira, aun cuando de seguro creía que lo iba a matar. Es un tipo con agallas, normalmente ruegan por sus vidas pero el no, dudo que supiera que esto era un arma tranquilizante-Comenta sin nada más que la misma frialdad de antes para luego cargar su cuerpo sin movimiento. Hora de irse, Quartz recoge las cosas de nuestro invitado-Ordeno el erizo de púas pálidas.

—De acuerdo-Dijo simplemente para después ir por su gabardina y luego por la mochila y chaqueta de Máster. Frost busco en su abrigo algo, luego guardo su arma y de otra parte saco un celular y marco un número para luego esperar un par de segundos y luego comenzó a hablar—Ruby aquí Frost, prepara el brazo y el pie metálico de la aleación más fuerte, y también prepara la capsula, es hora de que inicie el Proyecto Maestro.

-Fin del Flashback-

—Cielos Máster…entonces…tu brazo y pie…-Comento Ray sorprendido, Máster se acerco a una roca y dio un par de golpes a esta con su mano izquierda y se escucho un sonido metálico.

—Este es un brazo de una excelente aleación y sobre el cual hay piel falsa hasta la mitad de mi antebrazo, al igual que en mi pie izquierdo hasta mitad de la pantorrilla, todo es una creación de Ruby, Frost me dijo que esto era porque yo era el único que podría sobrevivir l tratamiento del Proyecto Maestro.

—Que coincidencias de la vida ¿No?

—Así es Ray…así es…

—Pero Máster, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ese erizo de nombre Shadow?

—Bueno veras, para que mi cuerpo sobreviviera al tratamiento y se hiciera más fuerte. Frost se baso en unos planos que encontró sobre el proyecto Shadow y…al parecer me implanto células de este para que aprendiera más rápido a usar el poder de las esmeraldas del caos…por eso hizo sus propias replicas, pero estas son casi idénticas a las originales salvo por el color claro.

—Frost sabe muchas cosas.

—Así es, como el siempre dice: La información e poder, y el tiene mucho.

—Es verdad, entonces…tu y Shadow…

—Podría decirse que peleamos al mismo nivel. En fin Ray, será mejor irnos, debemos de seguir la misión que Frost nos asigno.

—Sí, ya veo que Frost sabe más de lo que parece, no volveré a dudar de él. Pero dime Máster…¿Qué va a pasar con la otra misión?

—Descuida Ray…aun lo tengo en mente…

—Así se habla Máster, destruiremos a ese tipo, y liberaremos a esa chica que tenía bajo su poder.

—Solo espera y veras…te destruiremos…Mephiles the Dark-Comento Máster en un tono de enojo para luego ambos irse caminando del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el torneo las cosas seguían calmadas hasta que al fin Julie se levanto con una cara que denotaba molestia total.

—Si vuelvo a ver a ese Silver…será mejor que se cuide-Comento molesta Julie para luego ponerse de pie—¡Es hora de que comience el penúltimo combate de hoy!-Anuncio Julie con un tono de enojo, todos los ahí presentes voltearon a verla—¡Metal Sonic y Amy Rose! ¡A la plataforma! Exclamo Julie y ambos contendientes se dirigieron a la plataforma, un nuevo combate estaba por iniciar.

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno queridos lectores, ya que Silver dejo inconsciente a Julie tuve que hacer algo en lo que esta recobraba el conocimiento, ojala les haya gustado. Ahora saben un par de cosas de Máster, y al parecer está buscando a Mephiles, sin mas que decirles me despido, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

**¡CHAOS CONTROL!**


	22. Pelea injustamente sucia

Hola queridos lectores, después de un tiempecito no muy largo de no actualizar este Fic, al fin conseguí algo de inspiración para seguir, muchísimas gracias a mi linda y querida novia **Darkness da' Hedgehog**, muchas gracias a mi amigo **Tifón the Hedgehog**, a **Sombra de Maldad**, a **anónimo** (Quien después supe que en realidad era mi gran amiga **Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza**), gracias a mi gran amigo y hermano **DarkBlue23**, agradezco también a otro gran amigo y hermano **Napo-1**, a **Gray the Tiger**, muchas gracias a mi gran amiga y hermana **Alicia the Hedgehog**, a mi nuevo amigo **zerolight**, agradezco también a mi muy gran y apreciada amiga **Wings-Dragon**, gracias a **Caaataa**, y por ultimo pero no menos importante muchas gracias a **Tsubasa**, antes de empezar con este cap. Quisiera dar las gracias a todos ustedes, a los que me siguieron desde el principio, a los que me siguieron recientemente, o como sea que me hayan seguido, este Fic está a punto de cumplir su primer año así como mi primer año como escritor, debo de recordarles que al primer cap. les dije que este era la primer historia que escribía de cualquier tipo, nunca espere llegar tan lejos como hasta ahora, pero todo esto se debe gracias a ustedes así que: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir este **SU** Fic.

Todos los personajes (Excepto _Lili the Hedgehog_, ella le pertenece a mi gran amiga y hermana **Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza, **_Tarem the Rabbit_**, **ella es de** Tarem** y _Máster the Hedgehog y Ray the Cat_, ellos son míos) le pertenecen a SEGA ® y al Sonic Team.

**The Chaos Tournament.**

**Capitulo 22: Pelea injustamente sucia****.**

— ¡Es hora de que comience el penúltimo combate de hoy!-Anuncio Julie con un tono de enojo, todos los ahí presentes voltearon a verla— ¡Metal Sonic y Amy Rose! ¡A la plataforma! Exclamo Julie y ambos contendientes se dirigieron a la plataforma, un nuevo combate estaba por iniciar, Amy se veía un tanto nerviosa pero decidida a la vez.

—¿Lista para tu fin niña?-Preguntó el erizo metálico a la eriza de púas rosadas.

—Eso lo veremos hojalata-Respondió esta y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate

-En el hospital-

Sonic y Cream seguían en la sala de espera mientras ambos eran observados por Lili la cual aun no estaba muy repuesta después de enterarse de que era un espíritu o algo por el estilo. Sonic caminaba de un lado hacia otro algo desesperado mientras Cream se mantenía sentada en una silla del hospital y miraba al preocupado erizo caminar de aquí para allá.

—Señor Sonic, debería de calmarse un poco-Habló la joven conejita en un tono de preocupación.

—Lo lamento Cream pero…-Trato de excusarse e erizo.

—Lo entiendo Señor Sonic, la señorita Lili es su hermana y se preocupa por ella…-Lili observaba un poco triste, aun no sabía que ocurría con ella pero sabía que Sonic estaba triste al saber que ella estaba grave.

—Sonic…la verdad no se qué pensaba cuando…deje llevarme por la ira. Te preocupas mucho por mí pero…¿Shadow que pensara ahora? ¿Estará triste o feliz?-Se preguntaba a si misma dado a que nadie más la escuchaba, de pronto escucho el sonido de la voz de Cream.

—Pero debería de volver al torneo Señor Sonic, no olvide que usted no ha peleado y es…-Al decir esto tanto Sonic, Lili y Cream abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

—¡Después de la pelea entre Amy y Metal Sonic!-Exclamaron los tres al unisonó.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento Señor Sonic-Comentó Cream con cierto temor, Sonic miraba en dirección a donde se encontraba Lili y hacia donde había llegado como si tratara de decidir qué hacer, Lili lo miraba preocupada.

—Tengo que volver al torneo-Comentó finalmente el erizo de púas azuladas.

—Voy con usted Señor Sonic-Dijo Cream en un tono algo decidido pero Sonic le negó con el dedo.

—Cream…por favor quédate aquí, y vigila a Lili por mí por favor-Pidió Sonic, Cream se sentía triste, ella también quería ir pero…ella sabía que si nadie se quedaba con Lili podría ser algo grave dado a que si algo pasaba y nadie se encontraba quien sabe que podría pasar, esta asintió con la cabeza—Gracias Cream-Dicho esto Sonic saco su esmeralda—¡Chaos Control!-Dicho esto desapareció en un destello de luz dejando a Cream sola, este solo bajo un poco la cabeza.

—Amy es tu gran amiga, tu también te preocupas por ella…y solo por mi es que no puedes ir a verla-Comentó Lili con tristeza en su tono de voz—Solo soy un estorbo para todos…estaría mucho mejor si estuviera muerta-Después de decir esto una especie de túnel brillante se apareció frente a ella. Esta lo miro y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante cuando de pronto…

—No vaya hacia ese lugar, aun tienes mucho por que vivir-Se escucho una voz femenina hablarle detrás de ella, esta se dio la vuelta y vio una extraña esfera flotante con un brillo anaranjado el cual empezó a tomar la forma de una chica.

-De vuelta al torneo-

Omega recién llegaba al lugar donde estaba por realizarse el combate y había escuchado el nombre del erizo metálico y el de la eriza.

—Analizando…combate siguiente…E-123 Omega vs Sonic the Hedgehog-Comentó Omega con su típico tono serio, este siguió avanzando hasta ver a los mencionados por Julie ponerse en posición de Guardia mientras Tails lo veía llegar.

—Knuckles, Omega ha llegado-Le comentó el joven zorro al equidna, este volteo a velo.

—Al fin llegas Omega, tu combate es el siguiente-Comento Knuckles mientras volvía a ver la plataforma.

—El combate entre Metal Sonic y Amy Rose está a punto de comenzar-Hablo la equidna en un tono serio mientras veía a los dos personajes que se encontraban junto con ella—¿Están listos?

—¡Claro!-Exclamo la eriza mientras trataba de mostrarse sin temor aunque en su interior sentía todo lo contrario dado que Sonic no había vuelto aun.

—¡Comiencen!-Exclamó Julie, se escucho la risa burlona de Metal Sonic.

—Me siento generoso, intenta darme el primer golpe niña-Habló el erizo metálico con un tono burlón y malévolo, Amy lo miro molesta, saco la esmeralda rosada, la apretó un tanto furiosa con una mano y apareció su mazo en la otra.

—Vas a arrepentirte de haberme cedido el primer movimiento pedazo de hojalata-Dicho esto Amy desapareció en una estela rosada la cual se dirigía en dirección a Metal Sonic y en menos de un segundo Amy le dio un golpe a alta velocidad con el mazo mandándolo a la orilla de la plataforma con una gran abolladura. Metal Sonic activo su turbina y fue por my, esta fue contra él a gran velocidad, los que estaban ahí presentes miraban asombrados el encuentro.

—¿Cómo es que…?-Preguntó Knuckles in poco atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—Paso hace unos días, me encontraba en mi taller observando unos químicos que Sonic encontró en el laboratorio de Eggman, Amy entro y tropezó con un cable que había suelto y tiro los químicos, estos se tiraron y mezclaron entre si y le dieron a Amy una gran velocidad, pero solo fue por un tiempo limitado-Empezó a explicar Tails.

—Interesante-Añadió Knuckles.

—Amy me pidió que si podía encontrar alguna manera de hacer que esta habilidad durase y estuve investigando hasta que logre cristalizar la mezcla de los químicos en una esmeralda falsa, pero debía de enfriarse y ver si podía mantenerse, hace poco dio el indicio de que fue un éxito-Añadió Tails.

—Como dijo Knux…es interesante-Se escucho la voz de Tarem la cual se reincorporaba sintiendo un leve mareo y algo de dolor.

—Me alegra ver que hayas vuelto a abrir los ojos Tarem-Dijo Knuckles mientras sonreía, Omega el cual se mantuvo callado durante la explicación de Tails rompió su silencio.

—¿Y Sonic the Hedgehog?-Interrogó el robot.

—Aun no llega pero no debe de…-Antes de que Tails pudiera terminar su frase un resplandor salió de la nada llamando la atención de todos los presentes, un segundo después se vio a Sonic parado frente a ellos, Amy sonrió al ver a su héroe de vuelta mientras Metal Sonic no se veía muy animado ante la llegada de este, Sonic le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que el pelease contra Amy.

—Menos mal que llegue a tiempo-Murmuro el erizo de púas azules aun mirando a Metal Sonic y este parecía devolverle la mirada hasta que de pronto sintió un gran golpe seguido de otros cinco golpes consecutivos los cuales le dejaron varias abolladuras.

—No olvides que tu rival soy yo-Murmuró Amy un tanto molesta, por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de cuando ese maldito robot la uso como carnada para atrapar a Sonic, en ese entonces aun era muy niña, pero decidió que no sería la chica en peligro que sería rescatada, ella cobraría venganza.

—Muy bien niña, tienes toda mi atención-Dijo el erizo robótico en un tono lúgubre mientras todas las abolladuras que Amy le había causado desaparecían ya que este se volvía un especie de Metal liquido por unos segundos y volvía a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado.

—"_Esto será más difícil de lo que creí"-_Pensó Amy poniendo un semblante serio y con decisión empuño su mazo y la esmeralda, tanto Amy como Metal Sonic se lanzaron al ataque a toda velocidad dándose una gran serie de golpes y patadas el uno contra el otro, Knuckles, Tails y Tarem observaban preocupados mientras Sonic solo observaba.

—Esto se ve muy feo-Comentó Tarem.

—Amy está dando una buena pelea pero…si algo le sucediera a la esmeralda…estaría en desventaja-Afirmo Tails.

—El desempeño de Amy Rose es bueno pero…mis sensores me dicen que con cada minuto que pasa su actividad física va decayendo, si mi análisis es correcto Amy Rose esta en problemas y deberá de pensar en otra estrategia, Metal Sonic no está siendo tan dañado como Amy Rose-Añadió Omega.

—Tiene razón, Amy debe de pensar en otra cosa antes de que…-Hablo Knuckles para después tragase saliva.

—Calma Knuckles…quizá no lo vaya a hacer-Dijo Sonic.

—¿Pero y si lo hace?-Pregunto Tails preocupado.

—No podemos hacer nada más que rezar por qué esa hojalata no recuerde lo que hizo la última vez que nos vimos-Finalizo Sonic mientras a lo lejos de nuestros héroes dos espectadores más observaban todo con detenimiento, estos eran Máster y Ray.

—Máster…deberíamos de irnos…No es lo que buscamos, por favor hay que marcharse-Suplico Ray, pero Máster no parecía hacerle caso, su mirada se encontraba fija en la eriza de púas rosadas, le agradaba ver como combatía verazmente contra el erizo metálico, un leve suspiro casi inaudible se escapo de él y luego pareció volver a la realidad.

—Ray mira a esa chica-Señala a Julie.

—Esa chica estaba con…

—Así es…Debemos de quedarnos para averiguar que hace aquí-Dicho esto siguió observando el combate y principalmente a la eriza de púas rosadas.

—Esta es tu última advertencia niña, ríndete-Dijo Metal Sonic molesto pero Amy no le hizo caso y fue contra él para tratar de golpearlo, pero este logro detenerla pues la sujeto clavándole un poco sus dedos metálicos dejando salir un poco d liquido color carmesí, Amy soltó un grito fuerte y desgarrador, luego le dio otro golpe con su mazo al abdomen del metálico, este pareció irritarse demasiado, activo su turbina, Amy ya estaba preparada, estaba en guardia con su mazo, Metal Sonic cambio a un color plateado y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de forma, a unos escasos centímetros de que Amy golpeara al erizo robótico se detuvo, la persona que tenia frente a ella no era Metal Sonic, era…¿Sonic the Hedgehog?, Amy abrió los ojos a más no poder, parecía estar paralizada…como si algo dentro de ella le impidiera mover su mazo y golpearlo, simplemente lo dejo caer junto con la gema, el mazo desapareció.

—¡Amy! ¡ES UN TRUCO!-Escucho gritar las voces de Tails, Knuckles, Tarem y…de Sonic, el Sonic que tenia frente a ella volvió a cambiar de forma y ahora era Metal Sonic de nuevo, este la tomo del cuello, la alzo y le dio una patada que la mando a volar por los aires, Metal Sonic volvió a activar su turbina y fue tras ella, de pronto el cuerpo de Metal Sonic comenzó crecer hasta que tomo la forma de una especie de Dragón gigante y mecánico, todos miraron impactados lo acontecido.

—Ha sucedido…-Comentaron Knuckles y Tails al unisonó mientras Sonic miraba impactado como la enorme figura alcanzaba a Amy en el aire rápidamente y la mandaba de regreso al suelo con un golpe de su ala, el cuerpo de Amy sintió un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo, estaba con varias heridas mientras la enorme figura metálica descendía y empezaba a hacerse pequeña hasta volver a la forma original que antes tenía.

—Te lo advertí niña, tu no me quisiste escuchar, te agradezco que no lo hicieras-Patea a Amy en el costado, Máster y Sonic sienten que la sangre les comienza a hervir—Así me permites terminar con tu miserable vida-Sentenció Metal Sonic Amy seguía por los suelos, muy, muy herida. Metal Sonic parece estar muy complacido dado que Sonic no apartaba la vista de lo que él hacía, sólo falta el golpe final para hundir a Sonic hasta lo más profundo de un abismo del que es imposible regresar, pero antes que algotra cosa sucediera observo la esmeralda que se encontraba en el suelo, el erizo metálico la observo y después la piso destruyéndola por completo, varios pedazos de la joya color rosado se esparcieron por la plataforma y perdieron su color y brillo, luego de eso se acerca lentamente a una Amy llena de sangre, golpes, heridas que demuestran que la muerte la acecha detrás del erizo metálico que camina muy despacio hacia ella. Metal Sonic semeja la mismísima muerte, llega junto a la herida Amy, se agacha. Cambia la forma de su brazo a una gran pistola, apunta con el cañón del arma a la sien de la eriza. Ella está bloqueada, atemorizada. No puede ni hablar, ni siquiera quejarse de las heridas de su cuerpo...Metal Sonic ríe maléficamente. Aprieta el arma lo más que puede sobre la cabeza de la eriza rosada...el arma huele a pólvora...Metal Sonic está a punto de disparar...y...

—¡NOOO!-Se escuchan dos voces gritar al unisonó, y de la nada dos estelas, una azul y una gris golpean a Metal Sonic mandándolo contra una pared, la estela gris siguió en línea recta y desapareció mientras que la azul se mantuvo en la plataforma dejando ver a Sonic el cual miraba a la muy lastimada Amy.

—El combate ha terminado, Amy Rose pierde por descalificación el ganador y que avanza a la segunda ronda es Metal Sonic-Declaro Julie, Sonic no parecía escuchar nada, solo observaba el lugar donde Metal Sonic había caído, le pareció extraño, pero al parecer alguien más le había ayudado aunque no pudo mirar quien era, Meta Sonic se levando con dos grandes abolladuras, una parecía ser más grave y l parecer no era la que Sonic le había hecho.

—Pagaras por esto impostor, lo que paso con esa niña no se comparara con lo que te hare a ti, nos veremos en la segunda ronda…si es que llegas ahí claro-Dicho esto el erizo robótico rio malévolamente, activo su turbina y se marcho del lugar, Sonic cargo a Amy con cuidado llevándola a donde se encontraba Knuckles y los demás, Tails lo miraba con preocupación.

—Sonic…-Dijo solamente, el erizo no lo miraba a los ojos solo le entrego a Amy a Tails.

—Necesita atención médica urgentemente-Hablo el erizo de púas azules en un tono apagado, Tails solo asintió y se marcho volando.

—Es hora del último combate-Argumento Julie, Omega se aproximo a la plataforma mientras Sonic observaba como Tails se perdía de vista.

Mientras a lo lejos Tails volaba lo más rápido que podía hasta que escucho la voz de alguien.

—Tu nombre es Tails ¿Verdad?- Interrogó la voz, Tails se volteo y al lado de este vio a Máster, este volaba con la ayuda de unas alas extrañas, la izquierda era un ala blanca que parecía ser de ángel y la otra era una venosa ala color marrón que parecía ser de un demonio, Tails sintió un extraño escalofrió sentía ganas de escapar pero con el cuerpo de Amy no podría ir lejos.

—¿Quién eres y como me conoces?-Pregunto Tails en un tono temeroso.

—Un amigo de Espio, descuida soy de fiar, quiero ayudarte a llevar a la chica a un hospital, puedo llegar allí en un parpadeo.

—No estoy seguro…pero no tengo opciones, si vas a llevarla llévame a mi también, es lo único que te pido.

—Hecho-Dicho esto Máster toco a Tails del hombro, saco su esmeralda y la alzo—¡CHAOS CONTROL!-Dicho esto los tres desaparecieron en un destello mientras a lo lejos Ray observaba como todos desaparecían.

—Máster…¿Qué rayos le pasa? Ahora debo de esperar a que vuelva por mí, que suerte-Dicho esto el gato decidió recostarse bajo un árbol resignado a esperar a que su compañero regresase, después de un rato Ray se quedo dormido.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

Bueno queridos lectores, he aquí otro cap. mas de este su Fic, la primera ronda está a punto de terminar, antes de retirarme quiero darle las gracias a mi gran amiga Wings-Dragon ya que sin su gran ayuda nunca hubiese podido terminar este cap. si les gusto déjenme su Review el cual me ayuda a seguir con este su Fic, quien aun no me ha dejado puede dejármelo ahora. Sin nada más que decir me retiro, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

¡CHAOS CONTROL!


End file.
